Adversarial
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal wakes up in a strange place with Peter, the agent thinking they are still Fed and Con. Amnesia, intrigue and some whump of course. K plus, mild language and spoilers for all seasons and finales.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal was rolling his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he sat in the passenger seat of the Taurus, eyes scanning the back road they were on as Peter continued to lecture him.

"And another thing..."

The con was doing his best to think of anything other than the chiding tone his partner was using on him. Neal had gotten the witness to speak, why did it matter how he had done it? The information was sound and the man they had gone to visit had spoke honestly so what was the problem? His eyes were looking at the side mirror as a distraction when he spotted the bright red and blue flashing lights just half a mile behind them and catching up fast.

"Peter..."

The agent turned to look at him with a fatherly look of disappointment, brown eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't _Peter_ me... You know what you did was wrong. If it wasn't for..."

The agent's voice trailed off as he suddenly noticed the flashing lights coming up fast, an additional flash of headlights directed at them on the empty roadway. He gave a scalding look at his consultant, Neal shrugging helplessly.

"I was trying to tell you..."

Peter gave his own eye roll and started to slow down and pull to the shoulder. At least the lecture was put on hold for the moment.

"We'll talk about this later."

**()()()**

Neal felt the drummer in his head beating before the rest of his senses came to. It was a low throb on the left side of his head that made him feel less like waking up and more like falling deeper into the darkness that currently enfolded him like a cocoon.

_Neal, let me do the talking..._

Someone was speaking to him but it was in memory, his head throbbing more at the very thought of remembering what had happened. He tried to think about the recent past but the darkness was more comforting and the escape it brought to his aching head made him fall back into it like a warm bath. The voices continued.

_What are you doing? Neal...!_

He woke up with a start, eyes staring up at the dimly lit interior of some strange building. A strong scent of wet damp grass or hay filled his nostrils as he promptly sat up and gave a weak groan. He'd been right in his assumption about the hay, seeing nothing but dried piles of grass around him. The drummer in his head wasn't finished with their solo, Neal doing his best to ignore them as he checked out his surroundings and reached to touch his aching temple. His right arm's movement was cut short, a jingling sound drawing his attention downward to see himself cuffed at the wrist.

"Why am I cuffed?"

Neal was still trying to figure out what he had been dreaming about, the sound of a gunshot or at least the memory of one having been what had awakened him. His head continued to ache but he ignore it checking out the cuff and finding himself attached to another person. Someone in a tan trench coat lay on their side next to him an obvious wound on the back of their head. The con blinked in surprise as he realized who he was cuffed to, his hand reaching over to nudge his friend and finding a dark red slick along their neck.

"Peter? Hey... wake up!"

He was worried now, the agent laying beside him still and pale looking in the dimly lit barn loft they were taking shelter in. Neal felt his friend's hair, the area wet and clotted with blood at the base of his neck and skull. Peter was still, little movement from the agent as he moved to check his vitals. Luckily the chilly air helped to make the agent's breath obvious when he drew near to check for a pulse. Peter was alive but he was in a deep state of unconsciousness.

"Peter..."

Neal looked down at the cuff holding him to the agent and wondered what had happened. They had been driving down a back road from talking to a witness when... And then he drew a blank. His head hurt the more he tried to remember but he knew he needed to, but first things first. He started to gently feel around in the agent's pockets, opening up Peter's coat and feeling inside the top pocket of his partner and friend's trench coat until he found what he was looking for.

"At least you still have a key. Guess they didn't know you had a spare like I do."

He smiled to himself, unlocking the cuff and rubbing at his wrist a moment when he heard a soft scuffling sound nearby. Neal tensed, moving away from the still cuffed agent as he peered over the edge uncertain what he might find. The sound grew louder, followed by a dragging noise that made him wonder who was down there. A small raccoon scampered across the hay covered floor below them with babies in tow. Neal leaned back and gave a relieved sigh. It was just an animal looking for shelter from the weather as they apparently had, a hint of snow and sleet falling heavily outside the abandoned barn and hitting the roof above them.

Neal still couldn't remember what had happened but the memory of a gun firing made him think it couldn't have been good. He turned to see that Peter was still unconscious doing his best to make the agent comfortable before crawling over to the ladder to make his way down. Once at the bottom he felt around in his own pockets disappointed to find his cell phone missing. Peter's was gone as well so there was no way to make a call unless he found a farmhouse nearby or someone who might let him use their phone. Neal wandered over to the partially open doors of the barn and glanced outside. It was more than a winter wonderland outside, the scenery lined in bright white drifts which at the moment were far more treacherous than beautiful. There appeared to be no other structures much less a main house anywhere in view but it was hard to be sure in the tempest outside. Maybe once the storm passed through they'd be able to walk somewhere but even so, Peter was hurt and without food or water, they'd both be worse for wear in a day or two. He shivered at the thought as he pulled his coat tighter around him.

Neal removed his gloves, picked up a clean looking handful of snow and took a bite out of it. The icy slush warmed up immediately, dripping down his throat and making his thirst less than it had been. He ate a bit more snow feeling his stomach growl slightly before taking a handful up to the loft with him and using it to carefully clean the wound at the base of Peter's head. He had noticed the gash but had nothing to clean it with until now. Neal removed his scarf and wrapped the agent's head and wound with the ice inside to keep it clean. Peter remained unconscious reminding Neal of his own headache. He curled up beside his friend and did his best to keep them both warm as he piled hay around them as a buffer against the wind and cold and passed into a light sleep.

_Why are you doing this? Neal!_

He woke up with a start, that sound of someone shooting obvious again. It was in his mind wasn't it? He was starting to remember what happened although his mind was still fuzzy on the details, only the voices coming back to him. Neal reached to wipe at his face when he froze, the sound of a gun cocking shattering the silence. Someone hovered over him, blurry at first until his blue eyes finally focused and he could see who it was.

"Peter? What's going... on?"

He turned cautiously to look behind him but couldn't see anything or anyone the agent would be holding a gun against. Neal turned back towards his friend, moving to stand beside him when he heard the agent hiss at him.

"Don't make a move, Caffrey! I don't... know what... you did to me..."

Neal gazed up at his friend confused, hands up and in view when he saw a look he never thought he'd see from the agent: uncertainty and fear. Peter was staring at him as if he were still just a common criminal.

"Peter..."

He heard another hiss, the agent throwing something down beside him.

"Call me Agent Burke! Cuff yourself and don't make any sudden movements or I will shoot you Caffrey."

Neal didn't know what to do or how to react to his partner acting as if they weren't friends. He hesitated a moment, eyes watching the shaky trigger finger of his partner on the gun. Peter's eyes weren't nearly as brown as they should be, more black than anything filling the space. He must have some kind of concussion causing him to act this way. Neal held his hands up slowly, placing one cuff around one wrist and then starting to place the other when Peter pointed at a nearby post.

"Behind you and around the post. No funny business, Caffrey!"

Neal nodded, doing as he was told and leaned back tiredly against the post. It wasn't as if he couldn't escape the cuffs but with Peter acting off he had to pretend to be anything but what he was: Neal Caffrey con and escape artist. Peter looked satisfied as he continued to hold the gun but not so threateningly. The agent moved a bit closer, gun in hand at his side but at the ready as he crouched before the con.

"What did you do to me, Caffrey? Where are we? Did you drug me?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he stared at the now pinkish color of light blood on this hands from the gash. The agent was acting as if they weren't friends and were still playing cat and mouse. Neal wasn't sure how to respond but honesty at this point was all he could effectively use. It was worth a try.

"We... were hijacked. I don't know why or by who but I think you were grazed by a bullet, Peter. I was knocked out too. I woke up here with our wrists cuffed. Do you remember anything?"

It was all he could do not to free himself as he sat still and stared up at the agent with the most honest glance he could muster. Peter wasn't buying it even though he was telling the truth. The agent shook his head then looked a bit green around the gills as he faltered standing up again.

"Hijacked? I don't... No, you're lying to me. You did something. I was chasing you and now we're here, wherever HERE is. Now tell me where we are Caffrey!"

The agent was swaying slightly, voice starting to slur as he glared down at him. Neal knew immediately this wasn't a prank and Peter really didn't know him. He thought they were back before their partnership. The con swallowed hard before he answered.

"You're hurt, P... I mean Agent Burke. I didn't know about the ambush. I was hurt too. Please believe me."

He turned his head to show the gash on his forehead, Peter's dull brown eyes focusing on the wound. For a moment he thought the agent was going to believe him but then he just shook his head.

"I don't remember an ambush, I just remember you running around the corner in the museum and then..."

Peter hesitated, face looking confused as he tried to finish the thought. Neal wondered if the agent was in pain as he had been trying to remember what happened. His mind was mulling over what museum he had been _allegedly_ in when he noticed something.

"Agen... Peter!"

His friend turned towards him with a blank look, collapsing to his knees as he kept the gun at the ready but continued to stare at him with curiosity.

"The museum... I was... chasing... This feels wrong."

Neal saw that glimmer of memory coming to the agent, Peter fighting to remember something as the brown of his eyes started to be swallowed up even more by their pupils. Suddenly he thought knew what alleged museum chase Peter was remembering.

"Yes. You chased me at the museum Peter but we didn't end up here. Try to remember what happened."

The agent looked up at him and then back at the hay on the loft floor.

"Museum... You..."

It was all too sudden as the agent collapsed to the ground. Neal was out of his cuffs in a heartbeat, moving to help the agent when a gun was pushed towards him, Peter looking up as he held it. Neal held up his hands and stayed back despite the need to help his friend.

"Don't... try anything... Caffr..."

Peter slumped unconscious into the hay, the agent's body going slack as his hand loosened around the gun. Neal made sure to remove the weapon from his friend's hand before he gently flipped the agent onto his back and checked for a pulse. His vitals were stable but the agent was warm almost feverish, his breath hitching off and on as if he were struggling.

"Wake up, Peter. Come on..."

The agent gave a quiet groan before he was quiet again, a small tic off and on in one cheek as he slept fitfully. Neal didn't want to leave the agent but he had to go down and get more snow to clean the wound and possibly drink. He quickly made Peter comfortable, wrapping him in his own jacket as he climbed down the loft ladder and dug out more snow and took it up with him. He placed some of the cold slush on his friend's neck where the wound was and melted a bit in his hands for the agent to drink.

"Peter... come on, drink this."

The agent gave another quiet groan but drank the slushy melted snow to Neal's surprise. Brown eyes gazed up at him suddenly, a questioning look in them.

"What..."

Neal waited for the rest of the words, uncertain what to expect.

"... angle... are you... play... ing Caff... frey?"

**()()()**

_Give him a chance, hon. People change._

A woman's voice spoke to him and it took a moment, shamed as he was to admit to it, to recognize it as his wife's. He wasn't sure who she was talking about as the fuzzy image of Elizabeth Burke reached up to kiss him and everything faded to black. Suddenly he was standing over a still figure on the ground, blood oozing from their body and an obvious sheriff's badge laying beside them. Peter didn't know what to think of the scene, eyes moving upwards to see a nervous Neal Caffrey still holding the smoking gun in his hands before everything went black again.

Peter Burke woke up to a splitting headache, the base of his skull feeling like someone had scraped it with sandpaper as he moved to sit up. He felt sick and remained lying down a moment before he noticed another figure laying unconscious beside him. The agent's eyes widened as he remembered the fuzzy scene from his memory and reached inside his coat pocket for something that felt cool and jingled with a quiet metallic sound. He wasn't aware of where they were but only that he had to take care of this one thing as he reached over and cuffed the figure's right wrist with one cuff and then clicked the other around his own.

"Finally caught you, Caffrey."

He whispered the words as he moved to shake the unconscious figure awake and instead felt himself start to slump over against rough stale hay. He had noticed little of his surroundings but for the figure laying beside him when he'd waken up. He was on his side now, eyes looking over at the criminal he had spent every waking hour trying to catch. Peter felt sleepy, the ache at the back of his head making him feel suddenly more exhausted as he slumped back against the rough scratchy hay, eyes closing until darkness overcame him once again.

_Why are you doing this? Neal!_

Peter felt himself wake up once again, the ache at the back of his head feeling a bit better but still making it hard to think straight. He had been dreaming about something, something recent. The agent tried to think what when he saw a flash of memory. He was running through a building, heading from the balcony towards the stairs and tempted to slide down the banister as he was in hot pursuit of his current assignment. His eyes focused on the space around him and then on a figure laying close beside him. It only took him a moment before he scooted away and reached for his weapon as he moved to his feet. He cocked the gun quietly, checking that it was ready as he stood and waited.

The figure continued to lay there a moment, a young man with a handsome face, wavy dark hair and an air about him of confidence laced with naivety as he slowly began to wake up. Peter couldn't figure out why he was in this loft with the person of interest in his current case. He looked at the jacket he'd dropped and realized it must be the suspect's as he waited for the figure to awaken. They had been elsewhere but now... Blue eyes looked up at him as he cocked his gun again and held it as steady as he could. He had to be strong, the agent noticing the look of surprise on the suspect's face.

"Peter? What's going... on?"

The young man looked behind him as if he were just an innocent bystander but Peter knew better. Neal Caffrey was a criminal and smooth one at that. He wouldn't let his silver tongue talk him into letting him get loose and escaping. Not this time. He held the gun in a defensive stance ready for anything although his vision was blurring in and out of focus.

"Don't make a move, Caffrey. I don't... know what you did to me..."

Caffrey looked confused at him as if he'd just spoken to him in a foreign language. There was something odd about the young man's attitude and his familiarity by using his first name but Peter wasn't going to be fooled. This was his victory and he'd finally caught the con red-handed. The theft from the museum was more than obvious...

"Peter..."

He shook his head with a hiss, throwing something down beside to the con as he continued to hold his gun steady.

"Call me Agent Burke! Cuff yourself and don't make any sudden movements or I will shoot you Caffrey."

The con continued to stare at him with a look of bewilderment; a look of almost genuine concern on his face. Caffrey was a smart one but Peter was smarter. He knew the con's game so he wouldn't fall for his tricks and it appeared the younger man knew that as he nodded back, conceding as he held up his hands within sight and started to cuff himself. When Caffrey started to cuff his hands to the front of him, Peter shook his head and pointed at a nearby post.

"Behind you and around the post. No funny business, Caffrey!"

The con nodded, doing as he was told, then leaning back tiredly against the post. It seemed too easy that the young man gave in, a worried look on his face but the agent was just glad to know he was cuffed. Peter felt satisfied as he continued to hold the gun but not so threateningly. His head continued to ache with a dull throb at the base of his skull making it hard to think straight. The agent moved a bit closer, gun in hand at his side but ready to be used as he crouched before the con and stared into those crystal blue eyes. There was something he was missing, something he was trying to remember as he recalled his chase in the museum. How did they get here and where were they? They'd been in the city but this was definitely a rural dwelling.

"What did you do to me, Caffrey? Where are we? Did you drug me?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he stared at the now pinkish color of light blood on his hands. He'd felt a definite wound back there, the pain tangible as he watched the young man debating something before him silently. He could see the wheel's turning behind that innocent looking face but he knew that Caffrey was an excellent liar. They weren't going anywhere, especially Caffrey so Peter would listen to see just how far the young man would go and how to proceed.

"We... were hijacked. I don't know why or by who but I think you were grazed by a bullet, Peter. I was knocked out too. I woke up here with our wrists cuffed. Do you remember anything?"

He sounded sincere enough asking him to remember something but his mind was still in the museum chasing the savvy young man through marbled rows of shiny white... No, this was Caffrey. Something was wrong here. He stared at the young man while trying to remember what wasn't fitting in. The agent shook his head feeling less than capable to continue his charade of strength. He faltered slightly as he stood up again.

"Hijacked? I don't... No, you're lying to me. You did something. I was chasing you and now we're here, wherever HERE is. Now tell me where we are Caffrey!"

The agent was swaying slightly, voice starting to slur as he glared down at him. Caffrey was looking at him with a hurt expression that confused him more than anything. Why was he acting like they were buddies when they were nothing more than Fed and Con? It was simple and yet those blue eyes were pleading with him in a manner he couldn't remember seeing before. He watched the con swallow hard before he answered.

"You're hurt, P... I mean Agent Burke. I didn't know about the ambush. I was hurt too. Please believe me."

Peter watched as the con turned his head to the right revealing a fairly deep gash on the younger man's forehead. Peter focused on the wound seeing that he was hurt but that proved nothing. Maybe they had fought and this was a ploy to gain his sympathies. Neal Caffrey was non-violent by nature but the very fact they were here and alone after a chase made him wonder what had brought them here. Violence was obvious but by mysterious unknown persons or by Caffrey himself?

"I don't remember an ambush, I just remember you running around the corner in the museum and then..."

Peter hesitated, uncertain what it was he was trying to remember. They had been in the museum, every entrance and exit covered. The operation was flawless and then he had spotted Caffrey. He made chase and then... everything went blank. The museum was in the city and they were in the country. It made no sense as he fought to bring up the rest of the memory and felt a horrible aching pain in its place. The agent felt his legs go rubbery.

"Agen... Peter!"

Peter collapsed to his knees, keeping the gun at the ready but seeing that look of concern that seemed so alien in the young con's eyes. Why would Caffrey care how he felt? What was it he'd said about a hijacking? Flashing blue and red lights danced in his mind's eye as he finally gave his full attention back to the young man. The concern was real. Ca... Neal was worried about him.

"The museum... I was... chasing... This feels wrong."

Caffrey seemed to brighten a moment, looking at him with that pleading gaze again. The con seemed eager to convince him of the impossible and somewhere deep in the recesses of his blanked mind, Peter almost wanted to believe him.

"Yes. You chased me at the museum Peter but we didn't end up here. Try to remember what happened."

The agent looked up at him and then back at the hay on the loft floor.

"Museum... You..."

Peter felt the darkness pressing against the edges of his vision, weakness overcoming him as he collapsed to the ground, the rough hay scratching at his cheek and neck. He sensed movement nearby, holding up the gun in his hand and gazing upwards at the blurry form of Caffrey coming closer. Was he free? Hadn't he been cuffed? The gun made the con stop short but when Peter's vision focused for a moment he saw that look of concern again. Caffrey looked worried about him: the man who's chased him for the past 3 years. What game was the con playing?

"Don't... try anything... Caffr..."

He'd barely said the words when everything went black, his body going limp as he felt someone holding and shaking him gently. Caffrey's voice was faint in the background, a pleading there as if they were friends.

"Wake up, Peter. Come on..."

The agent gave a quiet groan before he was quiet again, a small twitch off and on in one cheek as he fought for consciousness and was losing. He sensed a tenseness in the young man before he was gently placed back on the hay and wrapped up in something else that made him feel so much warmer. He was shivering slightly without realizing it but his attention was on where the young man was. Neal was moving away from him, leaving. He heard the sound of creaking and then footsteps running somewhere nearby and just below. The man was a coward? It seemed as if Caffrey were abandoning the agent there in the loft for his own escape. He hadn't bought into his act...

Wait... he heard footsteps hurrying back, the creaking of something again and then someone holding his head up as something cool and wet was placed near his lips. Someone spoke.

"Peter... come on, drink this."

The agent gave another quiet groan but drank what felt like slush, the ice quickly warming in his mouth. He wanted more, his body suddenly craving food and water as he opened up his eyes and stared up at the blue eyed man beside him. The young man gave him that same look, as if they were friends and he was truly worried about him. The sentiment seemed honest enough but Neal was cunning and Peter knew that. This act of kindness confused the agent. Why did the con pretend to care about him?

"What..."

His voice sounded raspy as he spoke, pausing to catch his breath as those blue eyes seemed caught up by every phrasing.

"... angle... are you... play... ing Caff... frey?"

A frown played on the young man's face, an honest to goodness look of disappointment just before he passed out again and everything went black.

_Put the gun down, Neal. It's ok. I'm here... just give me the g... What are you doing? Neal...!_

Peter glanced down to see the bleeding form of the sheriff at his feet and a very frightened Neal Caffrey holding a gun shakily before him. He was scared, knowing the young man was not a fan of guns, but something had happened to make him pick the weapon up. Neal looked about to hand him the gun when he suddenly stiffened and raised the gun right at the agent. Peter didn't know what to think as he saw those blue eyes go steely and suddenly he heard the report of a weapon...

_**NEAL!**_

He was sitting up suddenly, his face frozen almost from the chill in the air as he felt something slip off of him and saw the coat from before. It wasn't his coat, a more expensive cut than he'd usually buy. His mind was trying to piece together the scene from his nightmare and why he'd called out the con's first name and not his last. They weren't friends, at least why would they be? He shook his head to clear it, vision focusing more as he turned at the sound of someone gently snoring.

Caffrey lay off to the side by the post, hands cuffed behind him as he leaned against both the wooden beam and a nearby bale of hay. Peter was confused a moment remembering the young man had tried to help him. Hadn't he been free of the cuffs or had he imagined it? He tried to think about it as he edged closer to the young man and nudged him ever so gently. The con didn't wake up, his face unusually still as he checked for vitals and found he was just in a deep sleep. Caffrey had looked somewhat exhausted before but he'd been too out of it to really sense that until now. Peter grabbed the jacket that belonged to the con and draped it over his sleeping form as he gently freed him from the post. Neal never woke up as he cuffed his hands before him and tucked them under the jacket for warmth. This place was getting colder by the moment and if he was going to get his promotion by catching this young man, they both had to come in alive.

"No phone..."

He cursed quietly to himself, checking his pockets of his trench coat and finding his cell missing but his gun back in his holster with the clip intact. He gazed back curiously at the young man sleeping not too far from him and started to wonder if he'd been telling the truth. Was he remembering things correctly or had it been a dream? Peter sighed, moving to the far end of the loft and finding the ladder down. It creaked under his weight and he realized that was what he'd heard before when Caffrey had run off. Peter dug around the ground level of the barn quietly and found an old box of matches, kindling and firewood. This must have been someone's barn at one time but everything even the matches seemed stale. He finally managed to light a small fire and warmed his hands over it as he cleared the area so it wouldn't catch the whole place aflame. Peter moved towards the partially open doors of the barn and peeked outside. The world was white with snow which fell in near silent abundance. There was no traveling through this, at least not right now. They were stuck with one another for a bit longer.

"Peter... watch out!"

The agent jumped, turning to see what the danger was and realizing the voice had come from above. He moved away from the doors, back up the loft ladder until he was kneeling beside the still sleeping con. Caffrey was talking in his sleep, face taut with some kind of stress or fear.

"No... don't... Why are you doing this?"

Peter watched as the con sat up slightly, hands before him as if holding a weapon. The action seemed to chill him and remind him of some faint memory of what he'd seen in his nightmare as the deadly pantomime continued. He watched Caffrey pull an imaginary trigger before collapsing back with ragged breath against the hay again. Sweat beaded on the younger man's forehead, Peter feeling at Neal's forehead but not sensing any fever. Something made him brush a stray hair from the young man's face and then gently squeeze his shoulder, both actions seemingly calming the young man as he relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep. The action made Peter feel better too but he wasn't sure why as he lay back against the hay and stared up at the wooden ceiling above. It was growing darker out but there was no where to go for the moment in this blizzard. This was their only shelter and whether or not they were friend or foe, they were stuck with one another. In his mind's eye he saw Elizabeth and their puppy at home. They had just moved in. Was she worrying about him? How long had he been gone? Was there a search party...

"Penny for your thoughts..."

The agent turned to find Neal Caffrey staring back curiously at him, a stifled yawn on the younger man's lips as he wiped at his face with his cuffed hands without blinking in surprise. For some reason that made the agent chuckle slightly now that he was feeling less beat up. There was a feeling of familiarity but he knew they were anything but friends.

"I checked out our accommodations. Looks like we're trapped here for a while. If you meant for us to be stuck together, you got your wish, Caffrey."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Already have a new plot. Working out the kinks so you are getting TWO chapters. Tell what you think and thanks again for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter's watch was still intact although it had taken a pretty good scuffing, the face far more scratched up than it had been. He glanced at the date and blinked in surprise, Caffrey looking at him with interest from his spot by the post. The young man remained cuffed and seemingly obedient as they shared some canned beans the agent found below in an old cabinet. Lucky for them it was still good, the small fire warming it up to a decent temperature.

"My watch must have stopped and restarted. This date is all wrong. It says December but it's supposed to be February."

The agent removed the watch and shook it but it was ticking away normally confusing him even more. He'd found the clues to the museum heist in January and nearly caught the young man on Valentines' Day. Peter tried to piece the current situation as he remembered it but ws having trouble when his own thoughts confused him. Nearly? It sounded like past tense about the heist but Caffrey was here and he knew that's what he had been doing just yesterday. Something was different about the young man but he was a master of disguise so his new look didn't fool him. Still... everything felt fuzzy and off as he wiped tiredly at his face and tried to wrap the band back around his wrist. He fumbled with the watch band, dropping it clumsily in the hay when a hand reached out and two blue eyes met his.

"Allow me?"

Neal had picked up the watch both wrists free of cuffs as Peter gawked at him and tried to figure out what was going on. The con blushed slightly as he handed the watch back to the surprised agent.

"I can explain..."

The usually confident con seemed far less himself than he had been and Peter held up a hand to stop him speaking as he grabbed up the watch and pushed it back into his pocket instead of replacing it on his wrist.

"Don't tell me... An escape artist too. Should have known. Explains a lot of things... so you were faking to make me happy or is this another game you play with your pursuers?"

Peter felt the blood rise to his cheeks as he grew angry at the idea this young man would play games with him. Caffrey blinked back in surprise with what seemed a rather genuinely chagrined expression for a confidence schemer.

"Yes... No, I mean... Peter... Uhm Agent Burke, I just wanted to show you I would stay of my own free will. Besides, you couldn't lose me if you tried."

The last part sounded enigmatic at best but Peter felt he should know what the young man meant. When Neal didn't say more he picked up the cuffs and put them back on his belt.

"Not like you could go far in this weather so I'm going to trust you. Not like I have much of a choice. Neither of us does."

The young man frowned at the comment but nodded as they finished up their meager meal, silence overcoming them for a few minutes before Caffrey coughed for attention.

"I'm not running but I do need to _go_."

Peter gazed at the younger man a moment not understanding at first before he nodded his head, moving aside as the con scurried across the loft and down the ladder to the back of the barn. Peter peered over to see that the young man had run behind a tall pile of hay near the back of the barn, hiding behind it but obviously taking care of personal business. It was a pretty big structure so they had enough space to do what they needed without going outside which under the circumstances was a good thing. Peter didn't think he could stand a moment outside during this blizzard, the chill of the barn indicative of the temps they were avoiding. There wasn't anywhere for the con to run unless he wanted to die a slow death out in the blizzard. Besides, something made him think the young man wasn't running weather or not. Call it a hunch.

The agent was still pretty exhausted, the back of his head aching despite his second wind as he dealt with the con and their predicament. Peter leaned back on the hay as relaxed as he could and stared up at the barn ceiling above. His right hand pulled something out of his pocket and held it up before him in the dimly lit barn. The light was fading so it must be nearing evening of the first day of his entrapment with the infamous Neal Caffrey. If there was a phone he could call his wife and let her know he was ok, his eyes glancing at a picture of her smiling back at him. His conscience got the better of him as he thought of all the nights he'd missed being with her because he was hot on the trail of the con.

"They're looking for us, Peter. Don't worry."

He sat up and stared at the young man but it was his certainty that puzzled him most. Wouldn't the con be afraid of more Feds coming? Caffrey sat beside him in silence and glanced at the photo with a curious look, face flushed when Peter noticed.

"Something you want to confess, Caffrey?"

The con shook his head but Peter noticed those blue eyes staring at the pic in the agent's hand with an almost shameful expression before he scooted back towards the post where he'd been before. Something felt different from their usual cat and mouse meetings brief as they'd been. He felt an affinity of sorts with the younger man as if they knew one another. There was a sense they'd been friends although the details were fuzzy. It was with that "feeling" he decided to be friendly towards the con.

"Does _she_ know you're here?"

Caffrey turned with a look of confusion then seem to realize who he meant: _Kate._ The expression on the young man's face looked devastated for a second, quickly changing to a more bland expression. Peter suddenly felt badly he'd asked about the young woman as Caffrey put up barriers he knew all too well from interrogating uncooperative witnesses.

"No... She's _moved_ on. Good-night Agent Burke."

There was a sudden shift from trying to be friends to giving him the cold shoulder as the younger man rolled over to sleep, his back to the agent as he seemed to be resting. Peter nodded back as he took one last look at his wife's picture, kissed it and closed his wallet. He gazed over at Neal Caffrey and tried to figure out what it was about him that made the Fed want to give chase. The young man was clever, there was no doubt about it and that just made the hunt so much more interesting. Still, there was a certain something there; a kind of vulnerability that made him think the young man was looking for attention, but why and from whom? He gave a yawn as he felt himself start to slip back to sleep. His head continued to hurt but it only seemed to amplify his current train of thought. The kid was smart as a whip (_which he liked_) but most of all he never hurt anyone... _Caffrey never used guns_. Peter's eyes closed, the con on his mind as he started to dream almost immediately.

_Give me the gun..._

_He was dreaming he saw the bleeding sheriff on the ground beside a dark blue car. Peter wanted to see more but the gun was suddenly pointed at him and he froze. Steely blue eyes gazed through him as fingers tightened on the trigger without a word._

**_Neal!_**

_Peter didn't know what to do as he froze in place but suddenly realized the gun wasn't pointed at him but aimed just over his shoulder. Neal wasn't trying to shoot him but was looking just beyond him behind the vehicle. The agent turned to see what was there but it was too late. Something hot and painful nicked the base of his skull as the sound of a gun exploded nearby followed by another almost simultaneous report. He was deafened momentarily as he collapsed to the ground. Someone shook him, his vision dull and unfocused as he looked up at them from the cold wet asphalt. He wanted to move but he couldn't, his head aching at the base of his skull._

**_Peter! Peter wake up!_**

_Someone was nudging him, grasping at his shoulder and trying to keep him conscious but he couldn't see who, his vision blurry as felt he might pass out. He noticed movement behind the figure shaking him, his mouth open but unable to speak a warning. Something was in their hand..._

_Peter..._

_The voice was cut short by the sound of something blunt on bone as the figure shaking him collapsed nearby. The scene remained blurry as he gazed up to see who it was rising up and thought he saw something shiny and gold like a badge on their belt just before everything faded to black._

**()()()**

Neal thought back to the argument in the car before everything went south. The agent had been chiding him about his methods. Lately they'd been fighting more and more which made sense. It was Neal's fault Elizabeth had been taken by Keller and Peter wasn't about to let him forget about it. The con wanted to turn time back and now his wish had come true. Peter didn't know him, acting like they had never been partners much less friends. Knowing the agent had forgotten their friendship tenuous as it was hurt worse than the scolding he'd received in the car. He wanted things back the way they were, arguments and all but Neal couldn't admit it to himself. He wanted to but his pride continued to push the people he'd come to call friends and family away. At the same time his heart fought with his head on the topic of Peter, he wondered where the agent held him in that regard if any. They'd come so far and then the treasure... it had broken everything apart again. Now Peter's mind had reverted back four years ago when they were still adversaries to fuddle things even more than they already were. This Peter didn't know he had almost caused his wife to be killed and maybe that was a good thing. Neal couldn't hide his guilt of what happened when he saw El or a picture of her. It had been his fault she was taken and everything had nearly gone to Hell. Everything he had had hoped to keep by staying and not going with Mozzie had been nearly undone and he still wasn't sure that El forgave him even now, much more Peter.

Neal wiped at his eyes, a warm wetness there dripping down his face. He tried to change his train of thought thinking about Peter asking about Kate. So he had known about her... That was only a month after he'd met the young woman. He was working with Adler barely weeks before but Mozzie had given him the heads up on the Museum heist once Adler had disappeared and they needed a new scheme. Neal remembered the near capture and not so brilliant escape he made at the museum from Agent Burke's grasp. It had been a very tight squeeze and one of the few times he'd honestly thought he was going to prison. Kate had been anything but happy with the results but Neal, despite his reservations had felt an almost idolization towards the plain agent who'd come so close to catching him. He enjoyed their game of cat and mouse, looking forward to seeing the agent again and what he might do.

He gave an inward sigh, relaxing as much as he could as his body slumped into a light sleep. He was more angry with himself than Peter but there was a slight disappointment in his friend. The man didn't fall for his schemes and maybe that's what made him like the agent. Peter was Peter, plain and simple. Neal yawned silently, his mind going back to the events of the day before as more of the incident came back to him even more clearly, memories flowing forth so that he could see everything as it had happened.

_Neal saw himself standing over a bloodied man with a gun. Peter was looking at him in shock. He had shot a man but it had been in self-defense, he knew that much. The Sheriff wasn't really a cop but an old associated of Neal's come back for revenge. He'd recognized him immediately and tried to warn Peter but it had been too late. They were held at gun point by the man before Neal could do anything. It was by chance he grabbed Peter's gun when the fake sheriff turned to cuff the agent, shooting their captor, the agent gazing at him in surprise._

"What did you do? Neal?"

_Neal was shaking, his body filled with adrenalin as he tried to reply but couldn't. His lips were dry, throat tight as he felt the need to explain but a flash of metal caught his eye just behind the agent and he raised the gun, brown eyes staring frightened and confused back at him. Did the agent think he was going to shoot him? Peter, I wouldn't..._

"Give me the gun... Neal!"

_It was too quick, the agent turning to see behind him. Neal realized Peter had figured things out. The gun man was aiming at them so he had to shoot now. He had barely started to pull the trigger when Neal saw Peter's head whip to the side as the hidden gunman from the patrol car shot at the agent first. Neal felt his heart racing as he just as quickly shot the gunman seeing them go down as he dropped the gun and knelt beside his wounded friend. Peter was bleeding, his neck red with a trickle of blood as Neal shook the barely conscious man._

"Peter! Peter wake up!"

_The agent was looking up at him with dull brown eyes as Neal glanced around at the empty road for any sign of help but saw nothing. Snow was starting to fall as he continued to nudge the agent trying to keep him awake, his thoughts racing as he tried to think what to do._

"Peter..."

_There was movement behind him, something hard hitting him on the left temple as he turned to see. He saw the sheriff smiling coldly down at him, rising up with a nightstick in hand._

"Caring for a Fed. You're pathetic, Caffrey. Rory!"

_The man stood and walked away but not before taking both of their cell phones._

"He shot me! Dammit, Morgan! You said this was going to be easy!"

_Neal could hear them shouting back some yards as he pushed himself to his knees and grabbed up the gun. He dropped it back into Peter's holster as he pulled himself and the unconscious agent up to their feet. They had to make a run for it, Neal carrying the mostly unconscious agent along as he ran into the woods along the side of the road as quickly and quietly as he could._

"What the... **CAFFREY!**"

_He kept pulling the agent along, Peter barely awake enough to do more than shuffle his feet that were dragging along the ground. Neal wasn't doing too well himself, the gash on his head dripping something warm and wet down his temple. Something cold touched his skin, blurry white specks falling around them and growing heavier by the moment. It didn't stop him, Neal single-minded in his task as he practically dragged the agent along through growing drifts of snow, tangle roots and fallen trees before collapsing in the snow from exhaustion. They were in the middle of no where and Morgan had taken their cells. Neal was running out of options as he heard the two men giving chase in the background. He saw a large drift by a hollow trunk and quickly moved himself and Peter towards it, burying themselves inside as their captors paused nearby._

"Footsteps stop here but I don't see anything. Damn if this isn't going to be a blizzard!"

"Leave them Rory... we can look when the storm's over. They'll freeze if we don't find them first. We can turn their bodies to Turk and he'll still give us the reward."

_Neal listened to the two men trudge back and away, footsteps and voices fading until there was nothing but silence and the sound of falling sleet and snow. The con tiredly pulled the agent up again, Peter giving a groan of protest but they had to move on._

"Come on Peter... El's expecting you home."

_He sensed the agent giving him a bit more effort, both trudging along until Neal thought the storm would blow them both over. He couldn't see in the flying snow, his face and body numb with cold but something dark stood out amongst the white as he pulled them both towards it and found it was a barn. He managed to push the doors open and pull them both inside, shutting the storm away as they limped across frosted hay and dirt lined floor. The place wasn't much but it was shelter and he saw the loft up top full of hay. It would keep them warm if nothing else._

"Come on Peter..."

_He managed to get them both up the rickety loft ladder, the agent collapsing in the hay immediately. Neal wanted to do the same but first he placed his jacket over his friend and glanced around as if uncertain where he was. There was something he had to remember but his mind was fuzzy from their ordeal and exhaustion. Neal lay down and closed his eyes, darkness enveloping him like a warm cocoon._

**()()()**

Neal was shivering, reaching to pull the covers over him then realizing his bed felt rather lumpy if not rough. He slowly roused to consciousness as voices spoke quietly in the background.

"No Caffrey; Just this Fed, Morgan."

He froze, turning to look at the hay pile beside him and found Peter gone. _Crap!_ The young man moved quietly, peering over the edge of the loft to see Morgan and another man holding Peter captive. They'd cuffed the agent and gagged him, the man in the sheriff's outfit with a bandage around his middle where Neal had shot him while the other man had a makeshift bandage wrapped around his shoulder. That must be the Rory he'd heard Morgan call in his memories. He didn't know who Turk was but Neal had to find a way to get Peter out of this predicament.

"Tie him over there and start a fire. He looks a little _cold_."

Neal watched Peter's eyes widen, Rory pulling him away to a nearby post and chaining him up with the cuffs.

"Barbecued Fed. Sounds like a dish Turk might like. Make sure he's plenty warm, Rory."

Neal didn't know what to do as he quietly pulled on his coat and moved towards the back of the loft. His eyes caught Peter's for a moment as Rory pulled the agent up on a chain, the agent suspended from his arms. There was a certain familiar look there but mostly he saw Peter pleading silently for him to escape. The agent was protecting him although he probably didn't understand why. Neal nodded reluctantly, moving away from the agent and back into the rear of the loft where he saw a rotten bit in the wall. He pulled the boards out as he climbed through ready to jump down to the snow beneath.

"Caffrey's never been loyal to anyone but we'll find him. Turk will get his revenge."

Neal paused, listening to the voice and looking out at the snow blown scape below him. Peter was going against everything to sacrifice himself for someone he thought was a con. The young man sighed quietly as he made his decision and jumped down to the snow below. It was still quite windy but the blizzard had let up for the moment. He trudged towards the nearby woods, eyes turning only briefly to the barn behind him as he vanished into the background.

**()()()**

The wind had died down some, Peter listening as he woke up feeling somewhat refreshed despite the continued ache at the back of his head. He turned to find Neal still sleeping as he had with his back towards him. The agent was tempted to wake him but decided against it as he moved silently towards the loft ladder and climbed down. He went to the back of the barn and did what he had to before moving back towards the doors and walking out. The snow was a good 4 feet deep, his pant and shoes immediately soaked as he tried to trudge forward. He picked up a good handful of snow and wiped it over his face and neck trying to wake himself when he felt cold metal on the back of his neck. The sound of a gun cocking near his ear made his blood freeze.

"Good, you understand what a gun means. Get inside!"

Peter saw the sheriff from before standing there while another man with a gun held his arm and led him back inside the barn. He heard a chuckle from the sheriff.

"Great place you found here. Not the Four Seasons but I'm sure you Feds aren't picky."

The man holding him twisted his arms back and cuffed him securely before Peter found himself face to face with the sheriff, a smell of alcohol evident on his breath. The man was drunk but not incapacitated. He didn't know who he was but had the feeling they'd met recently, a flash of memory making his head reel as the man kept within close proximity.

"Where is your _CON_sultant... Turk wants to talk to him."

Peter didn't understand the question at first, a hard slap to the face making him glare at the man, cold green eyes staring back.

"I'll ask you once more... Agent. Where is Neal Caffrey?"

Peter blinked, the man waiting for him to answer. They were looking for the con? Another flash of memory hit him suddenly, his eyes seeing another scene.

_**License and Registration...**_

_Peter glanced up uncertain why Neal was poking at him then stopped as the sheriff walked up to the window._

_**Is there a problem Sheriff?**_

_The man looked down at him as he turned to grab his paperwork and something was pressed near his cheek. It was a gun, the barrel inches from his face. Neal looked terrified as Peter sat still, the sheriff opening up the door._

**_Get out of the car, Agent..._**

Peter came back to himself wondering why Caffrey was in the front seat with him. He wouldn't have a prisoner in the front seat unless...

"Tell me where he is, Agent Burke!"

He felt another slap and finally glared up at the man as he did his best not to give in to them. The other man held him upright, hands digging into his arms.

"I don't know. I woke up and he was gone."

The sheriff grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up slightly as they stared into each other's eyes. The man was cold-blooded but he doubted he was really a law abiding sheriff much less a cop. The man finally let go and laughed coldly, pulling out a rag from his pocket and a small roll of duct tape. Peter struggled as they stuffed the rag in his mouth then covered his lips with tape to keep him quiet.

"I'll keep him company while you check the place out. Make sure Caffrey isn't hiding in here."

The other man took off, the fake sheriff taking hold of him as the other one roamed up and down around the barn then came back.

"No Caffrey; Just this Fed, Morgan."

They hadn't found Neal? Where could he be or maybe the man hadn't looked too carefully. He'd left the con sleeping up in the loft...

"Tie him over there and start a fire. He looks a little cold."

Peter felt himself dragged backwards by the cuffs, binding him to a chain and slowly yanking the agent upwards until his feet hung several feet of the ground. His eyes caught sight of something and turned to see a figure moving along the top of the loft. It was Neal Caffrey. Blue eyes met his, a worry there that made him see visions of himself and the con as friends but how could they be? His head ached a moment as he tried to take it all in and noticed the con still standing there looking curiously at him. Caffrey seemed to be silently asking him something but he couldn't take that chance as he waved the young man off with a glance.

_Run, Caffrey. Tell my wife..._

The thought never left his lips but the younger man seemed to understand as he nodded back and disappeared over a tall bale of hay. The young man was gone but why did he think he'd contact his wife? The idea of Caffrey and his wife being acquainted even as friends puzzled him a moment until the seriousness of the situation crept back into his consciousness. Peter looked down to find the two men pouring what smelled like kerosene around the floor of the barn. Once they were done, the one named Morgan smiled and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. The man lit the end, pushing the lighter back into his pocket as he took a couple of quick puffs.

"I should really give these things up..."

Peter watched as the two men headed for the door but not before Morgan flicked the lit cigarette from his fingers and onto the kerosene soaked floor.

**()()()**

Neal had barely gone 50 yards when he found a couple of ATV's hidden in the forest behind some fallen logs. He dismantled the starter on one and quickly hopped onto the other one as he dug around in the attached pack and found both of their cell phones.

"Wherever Caffrey is, he can't be far. I don't trust that Fed but he's good as toasted. I'll let Turk know the bad news."

The voices were coming closer as he quickly rolled the ATV through the snow and pushed the gas to take off. There was a cry from the trees behind him as Rory and Morgan tried to pursue and couldn't. Neal grinned, turning back around through the tangle of trees and snow and headed back towards the barn.

**()()()**

Peter's eyes stung, his arms aching from taking all of his weight as he hung above the now roaring flames of the smoldering barn. The ground level was nothing but fire below him, dark acrid smoke filling his nose and making his eyes water and blur. His head continued to hurt, chest growing tight as he gave a muffled cough, the rags and tape over his mouth keeping him from taking in a deep breath. Only the loft was still untouched by the fire, Peter's vision starting to gray out as he swung helplessly over the inferno below him.

_Peter!_

Someone was calling his name but he was too far gone to pay attention, another voice speaking from the depths of his memory.

_This wasn't his fault, hun. I know that now. Mozzie told me what happened. You need to talk to him..._

Peter was sitting at their dining table eating oatmeal and drinking coffee. Elizabeth was leaning over the table towards him, her hand holding one of his as he sighed heavily. His brow was knit tightly above his eyes as he realized he was angry with whomever El was talking about.

**_He put you in danger, El. How can I trust him? He didn't tell me the truth!_**

Peter fumed, taking a long sip of coffee and nearly burning his lips. El stood and moved behind him, hugging him gently. He didn't want to forgive the person they were talking about after what happened. The details were fuzzy but his wife's proximity helped to calm him down as he tried to forget about the subject. Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke.

_Mozzie told you what happened. Neal wasn't lying to you Peter. Do you wonder 'why' he was afraid to tell you?_

He consider her words remembering what he'd said to Neal at the warehouse. He'd been in shock, then there had been an explosion and Neal was missing. Peter saw Adler about to shoot, Neal's face full of genuine fear. He had been telling the truth all along but Peter had blamed him, the shock of having had to shoot a man making his judgment less than reliable. He had been happy to see that Neal was safe, his friend alive and well until... Peter watched the canvas fragment fall to the ground and it hit him where he'd seen it before. In a heartbeat he had changed his mind from having saved a friend, to having been lied to by a cunning criminal doing a long con. He didn't ask why, he just assumed Neal lied to him all along, arguing with him until his friend and partner left in anger. Peter regretted his actions the more he found proof, real or otherwise to show that Neal was innocent. How could the con change if the one person standing up for him didn't believe in him? Guilt ate at Peter as he turned in his seat to kiss his wife, the scene changing from his home to something bright and hot flickering around him. A voice was calling his name.

**_PETER!_**

He was suddenly awake, chest tight, eyes tearing up from smoke as rose around him in great plumes. Peter jerked weakly at the cuffs he was held by, his arms aching as he sensed movement to his right and turned his head to see a blurry figure standing on the loft. He could feel the chain pulling towards them, a rattling sound as he was yanked towards the figure who grabbed hold of him and quickly freed his wrists. He watched the chain go flying out over the fire below as the still blurry form pulled the tape and rags from his mouth. Peter wheezed, his chest hurting as he drew in deep smoke-filled breaths, arms pulling him up to his feet as his vision focused and he saw it was Neal.

"You..."

The young man blinked back at him, blue eyes watering from the smoke filled barn as Peter tried to speak, his hands holding onto the other like a life preserver. He had just been dreaming about something but he couldn't remember what as he finished his thought.

"... came back."

Neal blushed slightly or maybe it was the heat as he moved them towards a hole in the wall and clean cool air started to wake him up again.

"We have to jump, Peter."

The agent nodded vaguely as he continued to cough, hacking up a lung it seemed as Neal put an arm around his shoulders and they were suddenly falling through the chilly air into soft drifts of snow. Peter continued to cough, the snow soaking into his clothes and skin as Neal helped him up and led him to what appeared to be an ATV. He gave the con a look, the younger man shrugging.

"They had two so I figured they could share. Get on."

Peter was too tired to ask questions as he complied, getting onto the vehicle behind Neal. The vehicle roared to life, the sound of voices growing nearer as Peter glanced up and saw Morgan and Rory off in the distance. They looked pretty pissed off as he held on to Neal and they were off.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Since I took so long on the last story, here are two chapters so the wait for chapter 3 isn't so bad. :) Hope you like so far. **Updated both 1 & 2 with some typos and additions they needed. Reread if you need to while I start typing Chapter 3._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter wasn't sure when he'd passed out, his body giving in to exhaustion from his ordeal with the two men as he leaned heavily against the warm body before him. Instinctively he held on as the vehicle raced through the snow, flakes of the cold slush hitting him occasionally but he was too tired to react as he slumped forward in the seat, serenaded by the whine of the ATV engine into a semblance of sleep.

_You did this! You took the treasure!_

It was his voice, barely recognizable as his own, seething with anger. He was yelling at someone, two blue eyes gazing back at him with stubbornness and a genuine look of betrayal. There was a familiarity about them but he couldn't see who as they pulled away and he felt an urge to call them back. Someone answered back, their tone hurt and angry.

_Prove it... PROVE it!_

They were walking away, a part of him wanting to apologize but unable to do so. The agent part of him took over and he was too angry to think straight. Neal had lied to him! He hadn't twisted the truth, he had plain lied to him; The one person he claimed to trust...

Something was wrong, the serenade of the engine turning to a less than soothing sound. He felt the figure he held onto moving with more deliberateness, their body tensing as Peter opened his eyes to see a tree coming straight for them. His mind barely parsed what was going on when suddenly he heard himself yell:

"**Watch out!**"

The person driving, the same figure he was holding in a death grip turned and two blue eyes met his for an instant before he felt himself forcibly tossed off the vehicle and into the snow with a soft thud. His clothes were soaking through with cold wetness as he lay stunned trying to understand what just happened. The sound of something hitting a hard surface followed by an explosion made him sit up with a weak groan, eyes blinded by a flash of fire a few yards ahead. He wiped at his face, his hands cold from the snow as he drew himself shakily to his feet and started walking forward. The flames and smoke were small, another memory taking their place. He was in a hanger, flames high in the background as he held tightly to another figure. Someone was crying out in agony... in pain and he was holding them close. The scene changed and now a figure was silhouetted against the early morning light, only a hint of blue eyes sparkling in the shadows.

_I'm getting on that plane..._

Someone was leaving. He had no authority to stop them but he had to ask a question. It was important...

Suddenly he was looking at the smashed remains of an ATV, remembering he'd been on one of these recently but unable to think why or with who. Peter moved aside when the smoldering remains popped and sparked some where they lay twisted around a large tree trunk. The mixed aromas of pine and gasoline reminded him of the fire from only a few moments before. He'd been left to burn but someone had come back to help him. Peter glanced around the scene with a sudden desperation as his eyes scanned the snow covered ground and finally discovered what he was searching for.

"Caffrey!"

A figure lay face first in the snow, pinkish red slush evident around their head as the agent dug them out and held them in his arms, kneeling beside them. Wet dark hair clung to pale olive skin, eye lids hiding what he knew were bright blue intelligent eyes that rarely missed the smallest of details. The young man slumped limply in his arms, Peter shaking him as he gently brushed the snow from his face and felt for a pulse and breath. The young man was so still, Peter listening for any sign of life when suddenly the con was coughing and spasming as he came to and rolled out of Peter's grasp. Neal dry heaved into the snow and then promptly collapsed. The agent lifted the con back into his arms as he saw what looked like fresh droplets of blood in the snow. He worried the younger man was more hurt than he seemed but then those eyes were looking up at him, a faint smile beaming softly back at him. He saw a split lip and bleeding nose but nothing else looked broken although a purple bruise was slowly growing across Neal's cheek.

"I didn't... lie to you, Peter."

Caffrey was pleading with him like a little boy, blue eyes glittering dully in the gloom of the trees above. Peter felt a strange need to comfort the young man as he watched those same eyes suddenly roll back and close, Neal slumping in his grasp. He was bringing him in. This was his big promotion capturing the con and yet... something made him forget all of that as he tried to rouse the young man back to consciousness.

"Neal... Wake up. Neal..."

He turned at the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow and saw Morgan and Rory with weapons drawn. There were two more men with them covered in ski gear, masks and carrying larger weapons. They didn't look like they were here to enjoy the snow.

"Such a sweet scene: Fed and Con together again."

Peter glared back at the two men remembering what they had done to him in the barn. Rory and the other two men moved towards him, patted him down removing his gun before waving at him to stand up. Caffrey slumped against him heavily but one of the new guys took the con away from him, slinging Neal over their shoulder like a sack. Peter felt the need to protect the con, a feeling he didn't understand as he lunged forward. He didn't get far as someone tripped him, a fist to his stomach hitting him hard as he hit the ground. Someone pressed his face into the snow, a knee against his neck as other hands quickly cuffed him and he was pulled up into a kneeling position. Someone pulled tape over his lips as they stood behind him and pressed a gun under his chin. The fake Sheriff from before crouched before him, green eyes staring coldly back. Morgan was sneering at him from behind what looked like a legitimate badge. Was the guy just a dirty cop or something more?

"For a Fed, you sure seem keen to help someone you think is just a con. I don't like liars."

Morgan's fist met with Peter's chin like a brick wall, the agent slumping back against the man holding him. Another crack of a fist whipped his head back hard against the knee of the person behind him, his ears ringing from the blow as he felt his lip bleeding. The agent was dragged to his feet and pushed along by one of the masked men who'd held him in place as Morgan snickered.

"Let's go see Turk."

**()()()**

Jones was surprised when he got the call from Peter just before noon on Wednesday. The senior agent and his consultant had gone out on Tuesday for a fairly routine witness investigation but had failed to call in as scheduled. Hughes had been surprised when he found Peter's office still empty at 4 PM Tuesday afternoon with no call to explain why. Outside the city was white with falling snow and the agent wondered if the two men had been stuck in the weather.

"I can't hear you. Repeat."

He was almost shouting into the phone when the signal died, the call hanging up. He tried to call back but got voice mail and a message indicating the agent was out of signal range. He did a quick check of his phone records to see where the call had originated from and scratched his head in confusion. Peter and Neal had gone outside of town to talk to a witness to recent theft at bank. They were certain the woman knew more about the actual incident but she refused to come into the city to talk, afraid of something when Peter and Jones had pushed her at the site of the crime. His boss had decided the best way to get her to talk was to go to her home, Neal tagging along since she had seemed to open up to him.

"Jones... what were you yelling about?"

Reese Hughes had peeked his head out of his office upstairs, waving the agent up as he stepped back inside. Jones quickly crossed the bullpen to the stairs and up to the office in question.

"I got a call from Peter but the signal died before I could figure out what he was trying to say. I have a pinpoint on where the call came from."

Hughes glanced out at the city beneath them, the sky a gloomy gray but very little snow compared to the day before. He wondered if his agent and consultant had taken shelter somewhere between here and the small town they'd gone to visit the witness in. The weather had shut down roadways and businesses the day before to no one's surprise.

"Take Diana with you and check it out. I'll call Elizabeth."

Jones nodded as he left the office and quickly trotted down the stairs to his desk to grab up his jacket, coat and keys. Diana was just walking in with some files under her arms and a latte, her manner ready for a long afternoon of mortgage fraud paperwork.

"Diana..."

She glanced up at him curiously, his own pile of mortgage fraud files sitting on his desk neatly in the the in-box as he pulled on his jacket and coat. He smiled at her which made her frown as if expecting bad news.

"I'm not taking your load today, Jones. If you have a date..."

He shook his head continuing to smile as he reached over and pulled her files out of her hand and onto her desk.

"Peter called..."

That changed her expression faster than anything, her eyes widening in anticipation of news about their missing boss and consultant.

"What did he have to say? Are they alright?"

Everyone had been worrying about the missing agent and consultant but assumed the weather and proximity had caused their colleagues to take shelter outside of town. Jones shrugged.

"Couldn't understand a word but we have a location. Hughes wants us to check it out."

She nodded, grabbing up her jacket and coat as they quickly headed out the doors to the elevators.

**()()()**

Everything was a blur, the landscape white with the occasional black streak of an evergreen or pale white aspen zipping past. Neal didn't think they'd be caught as he continued to race through the icy tundra that was upstate New York and hoped he was heading for somewhere safe. Everything looked the same with the white drifts of snow making normal landscapes blend into one another. He felt weight against his back, arms wrapped securely around his waist. Peter had passed out at some point but he hadn't turned around to check on the agent as he did his best to navigate the not so winter wonderland and get them back to safety. The cell he'd used earlier had died before he could get an adequate signal but at least Jones could use it to hopefully track them if anything.

The steering started to go, Neal fighting to direct the suddenly out of control but still racing ATV. He couldn't lower the speed or turn the wheel hard enough, the controls frozen by weather or other means as he glanced down to see a red flashing light blaring back at him. He sensed Peter coming to and heard the agent call for him to watch out. Neal saw the huge tree ahead of them but the ATV wouldn't turn away so he did what he had to and threw the agent off the vehicle just before leaping off at the last minute. The engine exploded, spraying him with debris as he landed face first in a thin drift of snow. A rock hidden in the same pile of slush hit him in the lip and nose, Neal tasting blood as he lay stunned on the hard frozen ground. Footsteps approached but he was too far gone, head throbbing again as his mind played it's own movie of the past for him.

_You make a difference... you really do._

Peter's voice was talking to him as he slowly remembered where he'd heard this conversation before. A coldness washed over him as he hoped the imagery wouldn't follow: memories he had thought he was over but knew he could never forget. Suddenly he was aware of someone talking to him, the wind chilling his face as his lung drew in large draughts of cold air as he started to hack and cough. A wave of nausea made him pull from the person's hold, Neal heaving more air than actual contents into the snow before he collapsed, his chest hurting from the effort. Someone pulled him from the snow and he found himself gazing up into two very worried brown eyes. Had Peter forgiven him? Did he remember what had happened? A part of him was relieved or maybe he was giddy from the accident and his aching head and it was making his tongue loose like he'd been drugged.

"I didn't... lie to you, Peter."

He saw the agent look at him with a curious yet concerned gaze before he felt his eyes roll back and he passed out into blissful darkness. In his mind's eyes he thought he felt the agent muss his hair, a smile passing his lips. He was suddenly sitting in a conference room on the floor, the agent staring at him with a look of concern like that of a father or big brother. The agent held something in his hands, putting it on a nearby chair for a moment as he ducked down and uncuffed him.

"_What's that?"_

"_Security Tape."_

"_You stole that for me? Peter..."_

_The agent made a face nodding almost reluctantly as he pushed the tape into his jacket pocket and lifted the young man to his feet._

"_Regular Kodak moment, let's go."_

The memory ended there, Neal remembering that the two men had slinked out of the building down a back staircase and freight elevator without any problem. It had been very close, Neal almost a statistic had Peter not decided to come after him. Peter was his friend, he knew that deep down. Anyone else would have left him behind but Peter cared.

His chest suddenly felt tight, his body spasming as he fought for breath but something covered his mouth and he felt someone squeeze his nostrils shut. Neal went from peaceful contemplation on his lost friendship to near death, his body fighting to breathe.

_He's starting to rouse, keep it going._

The voice was familiar but one he hadn't heard in years. Neal didn't know how they'd found him again, his attention on fighting for air but feeling his arms and body held down by something heavy.

_Wake up, Emre. I need you conscious..._

Neal suddenly saw blurry bright light, shadows blocking it off and on as they stood around and held him down securely. One of the shadows leaned over and became a face, purplish blue eyes gazing like two sapphires down at him.

"I think he's waking up. Keep him secure. I want to greet him personally."

Those dark blue eyes moved away and came back with something that sparkled and popped like miniature lightning. His eyes widened in fear, the hand pinching his nose letting go but continuing to keep his mouth closed.

"Ah... you know what this is. Good. I just wanted to make sure you were conscious for this next part."

**()()()**

Peter was only just aware of the trip in the van they put him in, his mouth covered with tape, head wrapped up in a cloth bag, legs taped above and below the knees and at the ankles. The trip was mostly uneventful, the men around him, not including Morgan and Rory, speaking in a tongue he thought sounded Mediterranean or close to it. He worried about the con but his own injuries made him sleep for most of the trip, the rocking of the vehicle and low voices easing him into a semblance of calm despite the situation. Sometime later he was roughly waken as hands grabbed him and pulled him from the van, carrying him out into the cool air and then back through some metal sounding door that reverberated as it slammed shut behind them. Peter could see little to nothing, the sack effective at keeping him in the dark as he swallowed hard and used his other senses to get an idea where he was. They were back in the city, the sound of a train going past outside whatever building they were in. If only he could just see...

"Wake the other one up."

This voice sounded more controlled, an accent like the men in the vehicle but more cultured. He heard people moving around at the beck and call of the stronger voice, someone pushing him into a hard wooden chair and keeping him there with their vice-like grip.

"He's starting to rouse, keep it going."

The voice was cold and clinical making the agent afraid to think what they were doing. He could hear someone struggling nearby and he worried it was Caffrey. The young man might be a con but he didn't deserve whatever they were doing to him. Peter tried to get up, cuffed or not but strong hands pulled him back, an arm wrapping around his neck to hold him in place a bit more securely.

"Wake up, _Emre_. I need you conscious..."

_Emre? Was that someone's name?_ Peter had heard the word before but couldn't think where, his memory still fuzzy on most things but getting better by the moment. At least he remembered the two goons who'd tried to kill him earlier. He had the feeling they'd met before. His attention was drawn back to the sounds before him, the sack keeping him from seeing anything but the slightest of motion. Someone was struggling, many grunts of protest and then a kind of cold chuckle from the person he thought must be in charge.

"I think he's waking up boys. Keep him secure. I want to greet him personally."

Caffrey. They were hurting him from the sounds of it. Peter tried to see through the mask. The con had saved his life not once but twice already. He wanted to help the younger man if he could but those hands kept him still where he sat, the arm tightening around his neck when he struggled. He tensed at the sound of someone gasping for air, a raspy wheeze followed by the sound of something electrical sparking.

"Ah... you know what this is. Good. I just wanted to make sure you were conscious for this next part."

Peter suddenly felt himself stripped of his coat, jacket and shirt before being strapped securely to the chair. Cold air caressed his chest as his tee was all that was left, someone pulling it up baring his skin.

"You think you can just leave when you want, Caffrey? You knew the rules when I let you in here but you decided you were too good for us."

He heard the snap crackle of electricity, a burnt almost ozone scent hitting his nose. Peter felt himself reacting to the threat thinking he knew what was about to happen. That cold chuckle emanated near by as Caffrey called out.

"Please... Baris..."

That chuckle turned into a chilling laugh and then Peter screamed. It was more in his head than anything but he could hear it clearly as something hot touched his bare skin and electricity flowed through him. His body shuddered at the touch before it ended and the agent slumped over in the chair breathing hard. Someone was crying out but it was hard to hear over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Cold laughter broke through and his head lifted to see despite the cloth bag still stuck over his face.

"Now now, Caffrey. Such language. You don't want me to penalize your keeper for your bad manners."

Someone whispered in a foreign language nearby before the voice that seemed in charge spoke again.

"I'll let him go, no questions asked but you have to do something for me Caffrey. I think you know what."

There was silence, a wheezy breath finally answering quietly.

"Baris... don't ask me to do that."

Footsteps moved closer to Peter, the bag removed from his head after a moment, light blinding him as he gazed up at the blurry forms around him. Several stood just front of him, another figure sitting like him in the midst of the group. His vision focused and he recognized Neal Caffrey, the young man obviously being held down.

"It's a simple request you've completed before..."

The man's voice trailed off, Peter looked up to see who was speaking. The man was only slightly shorter than himself and Caffrey, with cropped dark wavy hair and tan skin. When he turned, Peter was able to see two dark blue eyes, almost purple or violet in color staring coldly around the room. The man appeared to be near his own age, clean-shaven with a hint of dark stubble around the chin. Neal stared up at the man with a despairing look that translated to a flush of his cheeks when his eyes met with the agent's.

"I... anything but that Baris."

Peter was surprised to hear the younger man begging with their captor but the man moved closer to Peter and held the cattle prod close to his face. Neal looked terrified at the sight, struggling to move to help but unable to. Baris smiled coldly.

"Do this favor and you're free forever, Caffrey. No yoke will ever again hold you and no man will dare turn on you. I'll guarantee it."

The agent's eyes gazed at the device as it drew closer to his face, blue eyes watching his predicament with a nauseated look. He saw the younger man's eyes grow wider just before he shouted.

"Let him go and I'll do whatever you tell me..."

The cattle prod moved away from Peter's face thankfully as he took a hard swallow. He couldn't speak, tape pulled over his mouth but he had a strange feeling he wasn't surprised by the con's response. He didn't understand why he'd care about the person chasing him. It didn't fit Peter's idea of what a criminal would do.

"Good good... then it's all settled."

Peter watched the man named Baris speak to the men holding him in the chair in hushed whispers. He was left cuffed as he was unstrapped from the chair and taken away. Those blue eyes followed him as he was pulled from the room, the door slamming shut quickly blocking the con and the others from view.

**()()()**

_What do you want me to do?_

His voice asked the question to two light blue eyes that gazed back at him with an intensity they'd never shown before. She was angry, upset and although his hands were tied he wanted to help her. Nobody wanted to break the rules to find her husband but he had to help them reunite. It was imperative.

"Wake up, _Emre_..."

Neal rolled over and stared across at the little barred window of the metal door. Baris Cihan stood before him smiling that cold dark smile he remembered all too well. It was one of the reason's he had left other than the task that he was meant to do. The man seemed to read his thoughts.

"Your friend is alive. I will keep my promise to let him go once your task is completed. Now, I have clean clothes and breakfast waiting for you unless you choose to make this partnership less than friendly."

He glared at the man who spoke as if they were the oldest of friends. They had been neither, merely ship in the night passing by and using the other for the job at hand. Neal had been threatened by a big mobster and needed protection so he had joined Baris' group for such protection until the threat backed off. Instead he had been used to get back at the same person, a memory he chose to forget and had managed to up until now. Nobody messed with _the Turk_, Baris' nickname given to the violet eyed man who claimed Turkey as his homeland despite having long been set on their most wanted lists. His name might mean _peace_, but his last name was more likely what Baris thought he was: The universe, if not the world itself and owner of all he could claim.

Neal rose tiredly debating the offer but figuring freedom would allow him greater access to help Peter and escape. Peter still seemed to be uncertain of his loyalties despite the scene with Baris. The agent looked worried for him only in the sense that he would be for any person in his care. He sighed, holding up his hands as the guards checked him again at Baris' orders.

"Never can be too sure... so, we have french toast and omelets. I hope you're hungry, _Emre_."

He nodded, stomach growling audibly from the lack of food and water the past day or so. He flinched at the word the man used for him: Emre or friend. He regretted the reason why he was this man's friend at any time as they walked down a long plain corridor or white. It reminded Neal of a hospital it was sterile and bare with unmarked doors on either side.

"I figured the less people know where they are, the less likely they can screw with me. You were wondering why this corridor was so plain, yes?"

Neal shrugged without answering. It was unnerving how the man could read him so well but he had spent a good year with the Turk before deciding he had to go or be the kind of person who couldn't look themselves in the mirror.

"Here we are... you can leave us now."

Baris waved the two men off as they disappeared back down the plain hallway. Neal watched as his ex-associate swiped a card on a hidden box and the wall pulled aside revealing a sumptuous room filled with tapestries, fine furniture and other antiquities. The thief in him was fascinated by it all as was the part of Neal that liked the idea of owning this stuff legitimately.

"Let's just say Louis the V lent these to me. Sit down and eat."

Neal did as he was told but in the back of his mind he was looking without being too obvious at some means to escape if not to find Peter. Baris was chatting at him, the con nodding and listening while still acting like he was cooperating. The man didn't seem to notice as they ate and Neal wondered if Peter had been given anything to eat.

"Are you worrying about your keeper? I can dump both of your bodies in the river if that makes your conscience any more secure..."

Those dark eyes gazed into his with cold bemusement, Neal shaking his head as he took another bite of food and did his best not to act like he was intimidated by the man.

"Don't confuse necessity with friendship. He's a means to an end. If he's hurt or killed I go back to prison and I prefer sunshine to metal bars."

He kept a steady gaze at the man till Baris turned first and took a sip of something Neal thought might be alcoholic. He drank little of the same glass before him but took to the food immediately. It wouldn't do him any good to be off his game so soon.

"I see you haven't changed at all, Emre. Eat up and then we will discuss what it is you are to do for me."

Neal nodded, the man rising from his chair as he excused himself and left the con alone. Without prying eyes but figuring the room was wired, he continued to fill his stomach until it was satisfied, only taking a few sips of the same drink before him that Baris had finished earlier. It was a mimosa but unlike any he had tried. After a moment he stood and started to casually pace the room, taking note of all the hidden cameras without being too obvious. Neal gave a yawn and moved over to a rather large divan in the corner by the window to rest a moment. It was gray outside, the world still frosty and white through the barred window. He was tired, the cell he'd been in less than comfortable but his mind was wondering how to find Peter and escape. Baris was not likely to break his promise but he would find a way to keep him under his thumb. Peter wouldn't be kept for very long so Neal had to be the one to find the way out this time. He was going to have to save the day on his own, he thought as he leaned back and started to feel even more sleepy, eye lids drooping and then he was asleep.

**()()()**

They didn't feed him but he was given a small cell with a hard bed, rough linens and a flat pillow. A toilet and sink were on the opposite end from the bed, both automatically starting / flushing by movement so there was nothing he could break off to use as a weapon or means of escape. Peter was too exhausted to think of much other than regretting he had chosen Neal Caffrey to chase. His wife was home worrying about him with their still tiny puppy, Satchmo. He had a pension but at his age it wasn't much yet if he was killed in the line of duty. It had been his promise to her that they'd do dinners and breakfasts and lately he'd broken all of those to her. All he could do was sigh in frustration as he limped to the sink, waved his hand over it before hungrily drinking from the fountain. It took a few waves to get enough water for him to not feel thirsty and to wash up a bit. They hadn't returned his shirt or jacket so he shivered some, pulling the rough almost burlap feeling blanket around him as he curled up on the hard bunk and tried to think of something other than his current predicament. Caffrey had negotiated with criminals to do some assignment. He was probably forging some great piece of artwork or better yet, stealing one. Peter wasn't sure he cared, the agent part of him worried about the bottom line and the person side of him thinking he just wanted to be home with his wife. At some point he fell asleep, his face twitching in response to his dreams.

_Just because I don't like guns... doesn't mean I can't use one._

It was Caffrey's voice but he couldn't think why he was hearing it in this context. He'd only encountered the young man a few times and too briefly to get more than a rough understanding how he was. The image in his mind was of an estate along the Long Island coast, everyone dressed for hunting or shooting. The scene changed to a roadside as he turned at the sound of gun fire. He saw a form laying in a puddle of blood, two blue eyes meeting his when he glanced up into the barrel of a gun.

_It's a shame we won't get to play with the Fed. Baris wants him alive long enough to convince the new guy of his place._

These were new voices, accented but one sounded like Rory.

_I don't see the reason why he wants Caffrey. He's a trained snitch on a leash. A pet to the FBI. No way a Fed would trust a con with his life. Baris only wants him to prove a point..._

His eyes were still shut, moving as his mind responded in like to the voices with images to prove or disprove the point said. He saw himself with the con breaking into a bank through the roof. They were rescuing an employee...

Peter didn't know what to think as more memories or fantasies came forth and he saw himself collapsed on the floor on an expensive rug. He remembered he couldn't breathe, his chest tight as he tried to move, to make a call but passed out. He heard footsteps come closer, someone gently lift him up and take him back out into the hallway. He could barely move, eyes opening to see two blue ones staring back.

_We don't leave anyone behind, Neal..._

Suddenly his eyes were open and he realized he wasn't the only one in danger. Everything seemed a bit clearer in his head.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Uh oh... I wonder what they want Neal to do? What will Diana and Jones find? Will they be in time to save our boys? Come back soon for the next thrilling chapter! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal was awakened by the sound of a door sliding open, his head turning sluggishly to find Baris had returned. He didn't seem surprised to see Morgan standing behind the man dressed in something other than the sheriff's uniform from before. Morgan had a smug look on his face as he glanced over the Turk's shoulder at the con. His mind and body were slow to react, trying to wake up from the lethargy that had fallen over him in the last few minutes.

"I'm guessing your former accommodations left you needing more rest? Come, _Emre_... I will show you to your new rooms. You can rest more if you wish until it's time for the task at hand."

Baris' tone was officious with just a hint of threat as Neal nodded sleepily back. He stiffened slightly, the man's arm wrapping around his shoulders as if they were old friends. Baris purposely ushered the unusually sleepy con towards another sliding door that led through a more colorful hallway which meant it must be where Turk and his associates had their own quarters. He tried his best to keep track of it all in his head but his thoughts grew fuzzy, Neal feeling like he'd been drugged. He was only just aware of a slight aftertaste on his lips from the mimosa making him think it had to have been tainted.

"I'd hoped you would have had more of your breakfast instead of letting it go cold, _Emre_. Here is your room..."

Neal continued to feel drunk, eyes turning ever so slowly as Morgan opened up a door and they were ushered inside a very nice looking suite. It reminded him of a place he'd stayed at in the Mediterranean once, making him wonder if Baris had been there too. A part of him screamed silently in the background to react but he was too tired to listen to his intuition as he continued to let the two men show him into the room without struggle. The room had a very nice four poster bed, IVs set up next to one side of the bed, a bad feeling washing over him despite his sleepiness. Neal took a step back but Baris' arm kept him at bay.

"Morgan, pour him a drink. I think a celebration of our new friendship is necessary."

Baris sat him in a very comfortable chair, Neal's body not quite limp but enough so as he leaned back into the soft leather seat, eyes only partially open. Something cool touched his lips and suddenly he sniffed that same scent as the mimosa from breakfast. His brain screamed at Neal as he tried to refuse but felt the glass pushed more forcibly to his mouth. Someone pinched his nose causing him to open his mouth to breathe, cool sweet nectar forced down his throat as he choked and tried not to swallow. He struggled some but was still too tired or drugged from before to do much as he eventually drank all of the liquid. His body seemed to meld into the chair, sinking into it's comfort all the more as he felt every muscle relax and his mind turn to mush. Whatever they'd given him made him feel very good, all the thoughts of bad blood between himself and Peter gone as were any aches or pains he had. A voice seemed to envelope him and enter his very thoughts.

"Just a little something to make your mind a little more open to some suggestions. I think you remember what it was I asked you to do before."

Neal shook his head at first, what little shred of resistance he had left fighting for dominance until finally he could only slump back in the seat and gaze up with blurry dull eyes. Baris gazed down at him, warm fingers wrapped around his chin Neal was forced to look upwards into two dark blue eyes.

"You did it before until you understood what it was you had done. You're one of the best, Neal. Remember that and know that you win your freedom if you do this for me."

He tried to shake his head but instead seemed to nod, a part of him still screaming for him to resist but he couldn't. His vision was going gray at the edges before everything went black and he found himself remembering some other place.

"_**It's your turn, Crazy 8."**_

_Neal glanced at the blond man beside him, the man barely 23 and already smug beyond his years. Avery had done a number on these young men building them up to do his dirty work. This one was friendly with him but didn't know the truth as his eyes gazed at the shotgun and he shook his head as if he were just trying to get over the chill in the air._

"_**I'm good. Besides you already loaded it."**_

_The young man was eying him warily but nodded as he turned to shoot at the clay pigeons again. Neal rubbed his hands together not from cold but from fear. He knew what guns did and he had no need to prove what he knew about them. He turned and stiffened some when Avery appeared with Peter, the agent in disguise as a potential partner from a fake pharmaceutical. He was angry with his friend, the image of a gold ring burning in his mind's eye._

"_**I hope you're all having fun, boys."**_

_The blond nodded then looked over at Neal and poked his head back that way as he replied to Avery's question._

"_**Yeah but Nick here doesn't want to take his turn."**_

_It was almost a whiny expression from the younger man as if he were trying to out Neal and peer pressure him into using the gun. Everyone had taken a turn but Neal had refused time and time again for the past hour. Avery gave him a strange look, Peter too but for other reasons. He seemed only slightly aware of the tension or maybe the agent was staying in character as the arrogant business man. Peter started to take the weapon, a slight smirk on his lips._

"_**It's ok. This is a MAN'S sport. I'll take his turn."**_

_Peter reached for the shotgun but Neal grabbed it first, a tension between them that was palpable. He turned to the person launching the discs and made a motion for them to go. The clay pigeons hummed through the air and Neal hit them both without blinking. When he was done he cocked the shotgun, handing it to the blond guy again, staring somewhat angrily at Peter._

"_**Just because I don't like guns, doesn't mean I can't use them."**_

_He left the threat if you could call it that floating in the air between them, a puzzled look on the agent's face quickly hidden when Avery seemed to take interest._

The memory ended and Neal found himself in another place, his body clad in dark colors as he gazed down a sniper's scope at some spot below in the deepening gloom. Someone gave him a signal and he went on the alert, waiting. It was almost immediate when he felt his finger move to the trigger of the rifle he held, eye seeing the target coming into view.

_Just a little bit closer..._

There was just a bit of coldness in him, a lack of emotion as he stared down the barrel and waited.

**()()()**

Peter hadn't eaten in just over a day, besides the meager meal of beans at the barn but at least he was semi-hydrated. He still felt worse for wear, the ache at the back of his head lingering as tiny flashes of light danced at the back of his eye lids when he closed them. If he had a concussion it didn't keep him from trying to find a way out of the seemingly impenetrable cell he was in. The agent had a vague memory that this had happened before but it didn't make sense to him, flashes of insight making his head hurt as he leaned back against the bunk and waited for the wave of nausea that followed with each effort to remember to end. Someone had talked him through, he knew that much but who it had been was unclear. The sound of a key pushed into his door made him freeze and promptly slump into his bed. He started to give a groan, eyes rolled back in his head.

"What the... something's wrong with the Fed."

He heard the two men whispering to the other quietly in some other language. One pair of footsteps hurriedly left while another approached. Peter shuddered slightly, the groans more pained as the figure approached.

"Shut up already!"

The man was leaning over him, the scent of something spicy filling his nostrils as he felt warm breath on his cheek. Peter took a chance, eyes rolling forward as he head butted the man hard. The goon stumbled backwards but Peter managed to jump him, pulling a gun from the man's belt and holding it on him.

"Keys... and strip."

**()()()**

Peter was dressed in the man's clothes but he wasn't happy about it, the scent from before making his headache worse. He had never been fond of the aroma, one that made him think of Indian restaurants and strong spices but he would live. He wrapped his hair up in a strip of the blanket he hadn't used to tie the man up with, gagging him with another piece before locking him in and finding his way out of the maze of doors.

Street sounds hit him with a sweet chorus that made him realize he had been brought back to New York. He may not have Neal Caffrey in his hands but he knew where he was now. Peter found a pay phone some blocks from the place he'd been held and phoned into the bureau.

"_FBI... Hughes speaking._"

The senior agent's gruff voice made Peter feel even more relaxed as he leaned against the booth and gathered his thoughts.

"It's me..."

There was silence and for a moment he thought the line had gone dead but then he heard a surprised catch of breath and Reese spoke again.

"_Burke? Where are you, Peter? Jones and Diana went looking for you and found your cell and car out in the back woods._"

He was feeling more relaxed by the moment as he nodded to the phone and replied.

"In the city, somewhere in Queens. Trace this call. I'll be here."

He heard voices on the other end, Hughes' obvious as he barked out orders. Peter was going home but he still had to go back for Caffrey and the men who had kidnapped them. The con had tried to help him but he wasn't sure why.

"_Peter, it's good to know you're ok. Tell Caffrey we're glad you're both safe._"

Peter nodded sleepily but blinked and stared at the receiver confused. Why was his boss worried about Caffrey? That wasn't like Reese. Perhaps he was more concussed than he thought and misunderstood the comment. He'd worry about it later, leaning against the booth tiredly as he waited for help to come.

**()()()**

Neal felt as if he were being smothered, something draped over him heavily as he struggled ever so slightly against the sensation. His hands clenched at whatever was beneath him, fingers digging into something soft like fabric but he was too far gone to realize it. Suddenly he was back in Avery's vault, the air being sucked out of the room as he raced against time with Peter to find the kill switch. He'd found it, banging on the wall behind him for attention as his lung screamed for air, his vision graying slightly as his legs gave way.

_Peter!_

He heard his voice give out without making any sound but a slight croak just before he slumped to the ground. The agent had turned as if to respond but Neal passed out before knowing if his friend had actually heard him.

_Peter..._

His body started to relax again, his struggles ceasing as something pricked at his arm and his mind fell into darkness again. Someone was talking in the background but he couldn't understand what was said.

_The agent escaped? No matter... He will do as he's told if he thinks his friend is still here. He's loyal to a fault._

Someone was caressing his hair, their touch unfamiliar but the action made him think of Peter and Elizabeth. He wanted to have their trust more than anything, their approval important to him. This thought kept him aloft as his mind swam in the darkness seemingly without a path or life preserver. The voice floated just outside of his own fragmented thoughts.

_Make sure everything is ready and then we'll wake him. Such a loyal friend, aren't you, emre._

**()()()**

Peter slumped in the backseat of the vehicle as Jones and Diana made him comfy and promptly took off. They were taking him to the hospital, Elizabeth meeting them there with Reese. He was only slight confused at the difference in the two agents, his mind not remembering them being more than probies the last time he'd seen them. He was too tired to think about _what ifs_ as he let unconsciousness wash over him again.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but he was remembering something. He could feel someone was hugging him, his arms wrapping around them briefly. They were happy about something, a feeling of accomplishment making it all seem so much more emotional. It was only a _feeling_ but this person was someone he considered a friend and partner. It wasn't El, so who else would he be sharing a moment with? Peter tried to think but his head continued to hurt as he let the darkness wash away all thoughts and he slept.

_Hun... Peter._

His mind continued to fight to remember who else he'd have been close to other than his wife. He had a sense of brother with this person. None of these "_memories_" made much sense to him as his head ached even in unconsciousness and kept him from seeing the person's face as they hugged. There was a cell behind him, more a cage than anything, a wooden chair in the middle of it. The scene made him feel cold and afraid but most of all it brought back other memories he'd pushed aside.

_You did this! You had the treasure all along!_

He was no longer sharing a moment with that person, he was yelling at them. Blue eyes stared back from an unseen face as anger raged in him and he pushed them against a wall, continuing to scream at them. Someone pulled him back but he was still angry, that feeling of conflict evident. This person was a friend, a good one but there were issues. A lack of trust and yet he wanted to trust them.

_He took my wife..._

Those blue eyes stared at him with guilt and sadness from those words, the weight of the world reflected in them. Suddenly he found himself awake. His eyes were staring up at a sterile white ceiling and for a moment he couldn't think how he'd gone from being at home worrying about El to this unfamiliar place.

"Peter... honey?"

His head turned ever so slightly and two light blue eyes stared back at him with concern and worry. He knew who this was, Peter moving to sit up and hold them closer but they gently pushed him back against the bed.

"Relax, Peter. You're fine. Jones and Diana brought you to the hospital."

He didn't know what to think, his eyes looking around the room and then back at his wife and trying to remember what happened.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

Elizabeth smiled down at him and gently kissed his lips as she made him more comfy and helped him sit up.

"You called the Bureau, honey. Reese answered the phone."

He nodded, head laying heavily against the pillows behind him. His body felt so tired but he had to remember something, the headache coming back as he tired to do so.

"Let me call the doctor. He wanted to know when you woke up."

Peter nodded at her sleepily, eyes following her as if he thought she'd disappear.

_He took my wife..._

The voice in his head spoke with sadness he didn't think he'd ever felt before. His wife was fine so why was he remembering her as if she were gone? Who had he said that to and why was it so important?

"Hun... Peter, are you feeling ok?"

Elizabeth was looking down at him curiously but he just smiled and nodded back. She was here with him, that's all he needed for now.

"I'm ok. Just glad... you're here with me, hun."

El smiled back with a little less worry as she kissed him on the lips and brushed the hair from his face. There was still a hint of concern but it seemed to be directed elsewhere. El wasn't just thinking about him.

"Did you get stuck in the storm? Reese didn't tell me much about what happened only that you had been found."

Peter shifted his weight to sit up more comfortably, his head continuing to ache the more he thought about the past two days. He'd waken up in that dusty barn loft with the infamous Neal Caffrey but everything before that was a blur. El got up and poured him a glass of water before coming back and letting him sip from it.

"I don't know. I woke up with a horrible headache in a barn. I couldn't remember how I got there and then I saw someone else."

He saw those blue eyes grow wider as if curious about the other person.

"Was it Neal? Jones told me he was missing."

Peter was surprised by her interest, everyone's in fact for the con he was chasing. She had always seemed to tune him out when he spoke of Caffrey but now she looked almost upset the young man was missing.

"Yes it was. Some men came and took us away. Past associates of his I think."

His wife looked more than concerned when he said that, her eyes moving to her purse as she rose and grabbed something from it. He saw she had her cell phone out and was dialing a number.

"You need to tell Reese, hun. They've been trying to figure out what happened to him since you were unconscious when they brought you in."

She was already dialing a number when he stopped her and held her hand in his. El looked at him with a curious expression as he continued to hold her hand and kept her from calling.

"Caffrey's going to be brought in and this will all end. I promise. No more late nights."

He felt her hand leave his and the phone forgotten as she pushed it into her jacket pocket. There was an almost conflicted look to her face, blue eyes flashing at him.

"Peter... why would you bring Neal in? He hasn't done anything wrong has he? I don't understand..."

Her confusion was real as he blinked back and tried to think what had gone crazy in the world that everyone thought Caffrey was a good guy. He wasn't the worst of the worse but he was a criminal... wasn't he?

_You can be a con or a man. You can't be both..._

He was speaking to someone but he didn't know who as his eyes seemed to go back to some moment in the past, a past that didn't seem real. He was sitting in his office at the Bureau, two blue eyes looking back at him with trepidation. It was someone in a nice suit, cuff-links... nobody at the bureau wore cuff-links. He tried to think who it was when he was waken from his memory by someone gently shaking him.

"Mr. Burke... Can you hear me?"

Peter blinked up into two hazel brown eyes, a reddish goatee and shock of hair looking down at him. The man was young, wearing a white coat over a grayish blue sweater over brown khakis. He noticed the stethoscope around the man's neck and realized he must be the doctor El had called.

"Yes, I... I was... I guess I fell asleep?"

He turned to look at his wife who had paled slightly for some reason, blue eyes gazing at him worriedly. The doctor smiled at Peter as he gently patted him on the arm.

"Actually you were staring ahead blankly, Mr. Burke."

Peter blinked back at him uncertain what he was saying. Had he been having a seizure? The look on his wife's face made him think he was right. The doctor continued to smile, pulling out a small penlight as he helped Peter sit up.

"Just follow the light, Mr. Burke. I need to check your reflexes. You had a very hard blow to the head along with 48 hours of exposure to cold weather and little food or water. How are you feeling?"

The doctor kept his voice light but monotone enough it distracted the agent into a kind of calm.

"Head hurts when I think too much."

He followed the penlight as it moved up and down, left and right, the doctor talking to him the whole time.

"What are you trying to think about, Mr. Burke?"

Peter squinted slightly as he remember those blue eyes, the suit and cuff-links and then slowly came to again as he found El looking at him from his right, her hand holding his. The doctor was gently shaking him on his left side, a worried look on his face.

"Were you remembering something, Mr. Burke?"

He nodded up at the doctor's question, his head continuing to hurt.

"Peter, you can call me Peter."

He felt like the world was swaying some despite lying down on the bed. The doctor seemed to notice, gently turning the agent's head to look at the injury there.

"The ER said you had been shot, explaining the wound at the base of your skull. Is that correct, Peter?"

Peter didn't know what to say, his mind blank over everything before he'd waken up in the loft. He only remembered chasing Caffrey in a museum the day before but even that was fuzzy at best. The doctor frowned slightly, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's ok. You have plenty of time to remember what happened. We should get some more tests on you now that you're awake. I'll have a nurse come and get you in a few minutes. Mrs. Burke... a moment."

Elizabeth hugged and kissed him before leaving the room with the doctor. The door closed partway leaving him alone with what thoughts he had that didn't make his head hurt.

_I didn't lie to you..._

The voice came back to him like a slap across the face. Blue eyes gazed at him as if in a challenge but still pleading for trust. They wanted his trust but who...

_You did this!_

His voice angry again and seething, those blue eyes flashing back in surprise. He had been hasty. He knew that now but remembering made his head ache although he had to see. Peter had to know who. First he saw the suit, a nice classic suit no FBI agent could afford. Cuff-links shimmered off the sleeves, a tie bar over a long dark skinny tie with flecks of red in it and a hat only a rat packer could like.

_You look like a cartoon!_

_This is a Devor. Classic Rat Pack._

Caffrey... he was looking at Neal Caffrey. Peter came back to the present, breath coming fast, head swimming but he was remembering. Things were coming back to him but suddenly he felt ill, pulling at the IVs as he tried to remove them and get up. He was going to be sick but he couldn't get free fast enough, collapsing to the cool tiled floor next to his bed and throwing up in a wastebasket instead.

"Peter!"

El was at his side, holding him up as he knelt over the trashcan, rubbing his back. He was heaving very little coming out but clear liquid. Someone else spoke in the background speaking urgently.

"_I need a team in here stat! Yes... right away._ Mr. Burke... Peter, we're going to make sure you're ok."

**()()()**

Elizabeth waited outside the MRI room, Dr. Carson having had more than enough samples of blood taken, X-rays and nothing showed any significant reason for why her husband was experiencing the symptoms he was. His white blood count was a little high but not high enough to justify the symptoms he was having. She paced off and on throughout the waiting room looking expectantly at passing nurses who exited the room but none came to talk to her.

"Mrs. Burke..."

Jones walked over to her, El taking his hand to shake but ending up hugging him and he her. He looked worried about Peter and tired. She knew they were doing their best to find Neal but so far nothing had turned up. The best they could guess at the address her husband had been hostage at had turned out to be an abandoned warehouse with no sign of any occupancy for 6 months.

"Jones... Any news?"

She was worried about Peter but she was also worried about Neal. Peter was being cared for but what was happening with their friend? If what her husband said was true, past associates weren't going to treat Neal very well. He could be d... she stopped herself from thinking of that possibility. Peter might have amnesia of the past 2 years but somewhere deep inside he was worrying about the man he chased. The man who had become his partner and friend. She knew that much.

Jones shook his head and sighed, hand rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. She wondered if Diana was still at work or home with Christy. Everyone was working overtime to find the young man who'd changed so much of their minds about so many things.

"I talked to Mozzie. Said he can't find anything either. Whoever these people were that took them have means to hide evidence. It was a good thing your husband got away when he did."

He spoke honestly but it was heartbreaking to think Neal had somehow sacrificed himself for her husband. How else had Peter been spared, her own memories of being a prisoner by Keller coming back. He had held her husband and had been insistent on making Neal's life miserable. She shivered at the thought but had long since forgiven Neal for what had happened. It hadn't been his fault although Peter would say otherwise and even now they seemed less than friends because of it. She wrung her hands nervously, something willing the doctor to come out and tell her something... anything.

"They're taking a long time with the MRI. Peter's been sick the past day and they don't know why. Could _they_ have done something to him?"

She was worrying more than usual but this was her husband's life they were talking about. He was sick from something the doctors didn't understand and to add the apparent amnesia, El wasn't sure what to think. Peter thought it was some years ago when they bought their current home and Satchmo was just a puppy. She'd showed him pictures of their dog fully grown now but it just confused her husband more than he already seemed to be. Jones gently squeezed her hand.

"Peter's tough. He'll pull through."

El nodded as they sat down again in the waiting room and talked, discussing Neal and his sudden disappearance. There had been signs of what might have happened when they went on the assignment the other day. Peter's car was found on a back road abandoned with signs of blood around it beneath the snow fall. There were signs of another car having been there and forensics had combed the site for any other evidence. So far they had DNA from both Peter and Neal from the scene but also mystery samples for men who might have been involved in their kidnapping. Signs of struggle were evident and a barn half a mile away showed proof someone had been holding up in there. Trace evidence showed that Peter and Neal had been in the area but the barn had burned down leaving very little in clue as to who had taken them. Jones kept her up to date on their intel as did Mozzie when he called. He had yet to come visit but he was busy searching for Neal.

They were deep into their conversation when El perked up, Dr. Carson standing outside the MRI room with a nurse, clipboard in hand. He looked over at her and smiled ever so slightly making her think there was hope for some news. She only hoped it was good.

"Mrs. Burke..."

He smiled kindly at her, taking her hand and then shaking Clinton's. The agent stood beside Elizabeth for security as the doctor address them both and she nodded back.

"Your husband is going to be ok. We discovered what was wrong. Thank you for your intel, Agent Jones."

The agent nodded back at the physician with some uncertainty, El waiting to hear the prognosis.

"Peter has a minor case of viral meningitis. It's not lethal and can be cured with bed rest and intravenous fluids. He's going to be ok once the virus is out of his system. We think he may have contracted it through his wound when he was in that barn you mentioned. It makes sense, rodents and mice being the main source of this particular strain and what better place to find their droppings than in an old barn."

El hugged Jones ever so slightly, the agent glad to hear the news as well.

"We caught it early enough there will be no complications. It might be what was keeping his memory fuzzy and causing those minor seizures he was having. Your husband had some minor swelling that the MRI picked up that as hidden by his injuries and that led us to the meningitis. Peter should be in his room shortly and you can both visit with him."

She was more than happy, hugging the doctor and thanking him profusely.

"Thank you, Dr. Carson. For everything."

He blushed slightly, a big smile on his face.

"Your husband should be back in his room now. He's still a bit sleepy from the after effects of the virus but he'll be ok in a few days."

The doctor shook Jones' hand as well, the agent happy to know his boss was doing better as they both left to go visit Peter. Her husband was seemingly asleep when they quietly walked in, the last nurse finishing up before indicating to them to let him rest. Jones stood off to the side as El approached the bedside and gently reached over to hug her husband. Peter's eyes flickered open and he gazed up at her with a slight smile almost drunken, his brown eyes moving to take in the new figure behind her.

"Jones? How are you?"

He sounded happy which meant he was either delirious, sleepy or drugged. El thought it was probably more the latter, several drips attached to him.

"Good, boss. So... how's the head?"

Peter looked a bit uncertain how to answer before he shrugged and smiled tiredly up at them.

"Better... I realize now you're not a probie anymore."

Jones blinked but nodded understanding what he meant. Peter had been back far enough in his mind that he'd thought they were still probies. The treatment must be working if he was remembering thing.

"I need to head back to the office to give Diana a break. She might stop by with Christy to visit later. I'll let her know you're feeling better... Hughes wanted me to see how you were."

El was happy to see that Peter was acting more like himself, his eyes dull at the moment but clearer than they had been.

"I'm looking... forward... to it. Thanks."

Jones said his good-byes. Once they were alone El leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Peter frowned some as she did so as if to say he wanted more.

"I can't kiss you on the lips until you're better, hun. Sorry, Doctor's orders."

He gave a tired nod, brown eyes blinking up as he pulled her closer and she did her best to lay beside him in the bed. His breathing sounded much better, color returning after his episode being sick the day before. His eyes shut, head leaning against her shoulder as he held her close and seemed to smile more comfortably than before.

"Did they find Caffrey yet?"

His words startled her some but she couldn't lie to him, his tone slightly slurred with exhaustion. She brushed at his hair gently, kissing his forehead lightly.

"They will, Peter. Don't worry."

He was already asleep by the time she'd answered. El made him more comfortable, pulling the blanket up around him to tuck him in and hoping he would remember the friendship the two men shared.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Long long chapter but I had to do it. It was necessary. Took some effort to write without revealing too much of what is to come. Please let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Peter kept dreaming of blue eyes pleading with him. A voice accompanied the eyes and slowly a face started to appear with them.

_I didn't lie to you..._

The face was handsome, something you'd see on a model perhaps in a Calvin Klein ad. Wavy dark hair fell in neat layers around a pale olive tone face. This person was young but they had years on them beyond their age. There was a craftiness there, an almost methodical cunning and yet they were kind and almost naive at times. It confused the agent how many layers there were to this person and maybe that's what made him give chase. There was a chance for change and if he could help, he would give it. The person blinked back at him, blue eyes glittering intelligently back. He sensed fear in those eyes, pain blinding him although it felt as if something else were pulled over his face. It was hard to breath.

_Let him go and I'll do whatever you tell me..._

The tone was final but it was obviously forced. This person spoke to protect someone and they meant to give their life to do it. They were not the self-sacrificing type but they were loyal. Peter wanted to see more, the scene blurry and dark until someone pulled something from his face and he saw who it was that spoke. It was the man with blue eyes. It was Neal Caffrey.

Peter woke up with a start, staring around the room but smelling the stale scent of Hay in the back of his mind.

_What did you do? Neal!_

He had been driving down a back road and someone sulked beside him in the front seat. He was chiding them on their methods with a witness. It had worked and the witness finally admitted it wasn't her who had seen the crime but her husband. They had gone to visit him next and received the information needed to solve the case. Peter was upset with the means they'd received the info but they had it voluntarily. A face turned from his, dark wavy hair obvious as he tried to be calm. It wasn't just the method by which this person got information but something else bothering him. They were not on the best of terms they should have been. Something kept them apart, their friendship suffering but he couldn't think what it was.

_He took my wife..._

Blue eyes stared guiltily back at him and he found himself pushing them back against the wall hard. He punched a fist by their head in threat and someone pulled him back, his hand hurting from the action. He was angry at those blue eyes, nothing bringing him out of it until they had fixed what had been taken: _Elizabeth_.

_Peter..._

_Don't... I don't want to hear it. I don't want your apologies or excuses. Get him out of my house!_

Tears threaten to spill from those blue eyes, betrayal, guilt and so many more emotions floating in those ocean-like depths as the memory faded to black and Peter found himself awake. Some of the memories were sticking, his head aching less after three days in the hospital. He turned his head to see El asleep on the sofa, arms tucked under her head. She was safe, back with him and slowly he recalled the harrowing two days without her. Keller had taken her to spite both himself and... Neal Caffrey. There had been treasure involved, Nazi plunder that the con had acquired. Peter saw images of shiny gold trimmed frames, famous art works long lost and his head started to ache again. Why would he be remembering such things? He hadn't seen them had he but his memories were telling him otherwise.

"hun... I guess I fell asleep. Peter... Honey what's wrong?"

She saw the expression on his face, one he could only imagine was pale and terrified. He remembered her kidnapping. It had only been two months ago but it still haunted him. How could he have forgotten? Something warm dripped down his cheek and El was suddenly there wiping at his face and holding him.

"He took you..."

El blinked back at him confused by his comment then nodded as realization set in. He didn't want to let her go now that he remembered not having her by his side. Things were coming back to him.

"I'm so sorry. I wish you'd have remembered something else first, hun. It's ok... everything's ok."

She held him close, his face buried in her neck and hair, hair that smelled sweet with a kind of fruity aroma he could only guess the contents of. Her perfume was flowery, something she wore occasionally for special events. He took a deep whiff of his wife and held on to her as if for the first time.

"If I hadn't been chasing Caffrey, none of this would have ever happened. I'm so sorry, El. Forgive me?"

He was begging her for clemency but felt her pull away, her light blue eyes looking down at him as she sat beside him.

"You weren't chasing him honey. You haven't chased Neal in a very long time."

He blinked back up at her and saw an almost wistful, bemused smile play on her lips despite the topic. El was a strong woman, one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Neal's the reason why I'm here. It wasn't his fault... although I did blame him at first but Keller... Keller wanted to hurt him so badly. He spoke so venomously of Neal and of you. He wanted you to hate him and when I realized what was going on, I couldn't let that happen."

She shifted slightly, her hand holding his tightly as she continued to speak. Peter listened, memories starting to come back as she did so.

"You chased Neal for so very long hun, and I was jealous. Then I met him and Neal... he wasn't anything like the papers in your files. He was a big kid, full of warmth and life and looking for direction."

El looked down at him, her eyes flashing with emotion as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Peter wasn't sure what to expect as his wife continued to speak.

"You gave him that, Peter. You're his compass rose now. He's not the con you have to keep fighting to outwit. Neal's your partner. Remember that."

El hugged him a moment before she pulled away, standing up as their hands let go of the other. He thought about her words, watching her head for the door.

"I need some coffee. I'll bring you back something to eat. Dr. Carson said you could eat something when you woke up."

Peter could just nod dumbly back, his mind taking in all that his wife had told him. He thought back to seeing Caffrey in the front seat of his car. A criminal would be in the back, cuffed. The young con had been up front with him like an equal. They were driving in the country, outside the city. It was coming back to him, their trip to see a witness and something else. Peter felt his mind fighting to see what had happened but the headache returned so he stopped, nausea threatening to overcome him as he lay back against the pillows and took in a deep breath. He started to calm and that seemed to bring back more of what he'd forgotten.

_I didn't lie to you..._

He kept hearing those words, several flashes of memories not all from the same event assaulting him suddenly. He saw a pink stone, pretty models in a store and then a face he had forgotten about but knew... Fowler. OPR had come to investigate and Caffrey was their prime suspect. His anklet would tell them where he was if it hadn't been tampered with. Peter saw a key, the young man with blue eyes looking at him guiltily but holding out his hands as he was cuffed.

_You're the only one I trust._

Peter sat up, looking around the room and knowing now what Caffrey had meant. They'd been in the barn, the aroma of stale dry hay obvious. Only a faint scent of mildew and mold hit his nose as the young man spoke to him. Peter had been suspicious of the con, cuffing him but finding Caffrey had a way of slipping out of things.

_You couldn't lose me if you tried._

That's what he had said. Caffrey had told him that in all earnestness and now he understood. His anklet. Was it still active? This started a whole knew train of thought, memories starting to flood back as the dike began to break.

_I can bring you the Dutchman._

Peter saw those blue eyes, that confident face over something orange, the young man in a prison jump suit. The agent was talking to him in prison and Caffrey was promising him something.

_How do you know about the Dutchman?_

_You don't think I keep track of your life?_

Peter heard those words and realized as much as he had followed the con and learned about him in those three years, Neal had kept track of him as well. They had become friends without realizing it. It had made him suspicious of the con at the beginning but in the end they had figured out they had a mutual respect for the other that didn't end with the chase being over. Peter wondered why the young man took to him and his wife but the more he'd learned about him it made sense.

He woke from his reverie as a knock came through the door which opened slowly and he saw Jones standing there.

"Boss... mind if I come in?"

Peter sat up as much as he could, nodding back.

"Jones... hey. So how goes the investigation?"

The agent shrugged, a disappointed look on his face.

"Not good. Still no sign of Caffrey. How are you feeling?"

Jones pulled up a chair and sat down, his expression uncertain of something. Peter shrugged.

"Head still hurts but I'm remembering more. Caffrey... I mean Neal, he saved my life. It's mostly a blur but he stayed behind to make sure I was safe."

Jones nodded, his hand wiping at his face tiredly. The agent looked like he'd been up a while.

"Neal stayed behind when he could have left during that one case a few month back. Kept me from getting shot. He's loyal but you know that already."

The agent was smiling at him, Peter nodding as he continued to sense more of his memories returning. He had been ill, unconscious on the floor in some fancy office and Neal had taken him to safety. The young man had saved him from certain death.

"Neal is loyal, no doubt. Jones... Let me know once you find something."

The agent nodded back, patting Peter on the shoulder as he rose.

"I will. Don't worry. I just stopped by on my way home. Been a long night and I need some rest. Diana is at the office for her shift. I'll be back again, trust me. We'll find him."

Peter could hear the certainty in the other man's voice, his junior agent had grown fond of Caffrey as he had. Everyone on his team had become friends with Neal in one way or another and the consultant had changed them all for the better he thought. Things had changed since their partnership began but so had Neal. He was one of the good guys now. He was one of them and Peter knew he had to make sure that didn't change.

**()()()**

Neal woke up with very little memory of what or where. Someone was talking to him in the background, his head nodding to the faint voice as he felt his hands quickly working on something, eyes looking down to see what. It was as if he were watching someone else, a disconnection between what he was seeing and what was happening. He had apparently assembled a rifle, high powered automatic with sniper scope. Neal tried to think what he would be doing with a gun but his body seemed to move along without him, the voice directing as he moved through what looked to be an abandoned building to a boarded up window, barrel and scope poking through.

The voice kept talking, telling him what to do although a part of him was separate enough to be watching from the side in surprise as he peered through the scope and caught sight of the target.

_Just a little bit closer..._

He wanted to stop himself from doing what it was he was doing, the figure moving closer to the sight as he felt his finger grow tight on the trigger.

"_Neal..._"

His body didn't turn, mind trying to look back from the scope and the sight but unable to. Neal didn't want to do this but his body was running on its own without him, some other piece of his mind on auto pilot and in control.

"_Move away from the rifle..._"

The voice was familiar but it wasn't the voice that could stop him. Only one voice might do that but they weren't here. His finger tightened more, the back of the target in his sights but he was waiting for the whites of their eyes. He had to see their eyes...

"_Don't do this Neal... walk away._"

He continued to wait for the figure below to turn, waiting to make the kill shot. It was all he could do to make the voice stop. It would let him go once he did this task. He'd be free. The figure was turning, something about them familiar although he wasn't supposed to know who it was he was going to hit. His body continued on auto pilot despite his growing agony as he fought to resist but couldn't. Someone cocked a gun behind him but he didn't budge from his spot, eyes staring coldly down the barrel and waiting for...

It wasn't who he expected, the figure below staring directly up at him, evident they knew he was there. This couldn't be his target but something made him continue to pull the trigger. The person behind him coughed nervously and some part of him hoped they would kill him before he shot. It was all he could hope for.

_Don't do this, Caffrey._

_Don't let them do this to you Neal..._

He could read their lips, the scope more than adequate for such a job. He could probably have read a hand bill or flyer someone handed out, the magnification better than a spy satellite but it didn't matter. His hand continued to tighten on the trigger and then a memory struck him.

_My husband wants to trust you. You give him so many reasons not to._

His finger hesitated, freezing for a moment as the memory continued and he felt something warm and wet dripping down his cheek. Was it raining? It was too cold for rain wasn't it? His finger tightened more around the trigger, movement behind him from the voice.

"_Neal... Don't..._"

He woke up in a cold sweat, his head aching as if from a hangover. He rolled over onto this side, off of the soft bed and hit the floor with a thud. It was enough of a jolt to wake him partially from the lethargy that hung over him as he promptly threw up on the wooden floor.

"Dammit... I'm not supposed to be cleaning up after you."

Someone kicked him hard in the side, causing him to heave more as he was finally lifted up and tossed aside from the mess. He was breathing hard, eyes blurring in and out of focus.

"RORY! Help me already..."

Someone slapped his face and sat him up roughly as his eyes opened up and he saw a blurry figure before him.

"Wake up, Caffrey."

Neal didn't know who was speaking, his mind a total blank of most things but for his name. That was all he could think of as the man glared at him, his face becoming clearer.

"Where... where am I?"

The man sneered at him, pushing a towel into his hands and pointing at a door just beyond them. This room wasn't the room he'd gone to sleep in. He remembered that much.

"Hotel room. Go get cleaned up. There are clothes for you hanging on the cabinet. Turk's waiting."

Neal just nodded, his mind taking the scene in but sensing something missing; Something he'd forgotten. He rose on shaky legs, barely wiping at his mouth the taste of bile still evident. Another man was mopping something up and glaring back at him as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door with a relieved sigh. Whatever job Baris had them doing, he needed to leave soon. He shouldn't be here.

He saw the clean clothes hung on the cabinet to the side of the spacious bathroom. It was a nice dark turtleneck sweater, dark brown slacks, black socks and clean underclothes. Whoever picked them knew his likes, his attention returning to his surroundings; The shower was a walk-in, sparkling with glittery stone and two shower heads on either side. He locked the bathroom door before he stripped, looking down at his arms and seeing track marks. Neal didn't do drugs but those marks indicated someone had pushed a needle into him but who? His mind was still fuzzy as he pushed the thought aside and ducked into the shower, hot water raining down on him in comforting waves. He stood under the water, eyes closed and let it wash more of the blankness over him.

_He took my wife..._

His eyes sprang open, Neal glancing around as if hoping... He was alone. Why would anyone be in here with him. That voice... he felt a pang of something lost there. He was alone. Nobody was here. The door was locked.

"Emre... have you drowned in there?"

It was Baris' voice, obviously having found means to follow him into the bathroom. Neal ignored the discomfort of the situation and yelled out from behind the frosted doors.

"Nearly done..."

He heard silence then footsteps and the door closing. Neal shut off the shower curious of the voice he'd heard in his head. It would come back to him, but for now the present. He had to think of a way out of this. The young man pulled a towel around him as he dried off and quickly put on some boxers and a tee. Soon he was reaching for the fresh clothes he'd seen before as he wiped the glass and glanced at his face in the mirror. He looked tireder than he remembered but he was alive. Everyone who mattered was alive.

"Emre!"

The voice was muffled but familiar as he headed out with his usual confident air. The nausea from before had left but now he felt an emptiness in his stomach, hunger taking over as he smelled something delicious wafting in through the now open door.

"Coming..."

**()()()**

"I apologize for the deceit the other day, Emre. You understand why I had to do this?"

Neal was remembering something of what happened but Baris refused to give him more than a few hints of the situation at hand. He gave a stiff nod, eating the eggs before him hungrily. He felt as if he'd been asleep for several days and his hunger made him realized he might have been.

"So... Morgan will be look out for you. Rory is going to make sure your path is clear. Once you finish this task, your freedom is evident. Nobody will bother you again, Emre."

Neal nodded back but he still didn't understand what he was supposed to be doing. It was a simple snatch and grab, Morgan and Rory there to be sure he got in and out safely. The site was a house turned museum. They had some valuable manuscripts any common thief could take but Baris wanted him to do it. Something stunk about the whole scheme but in the back of his mind he knew he had to do this, he just couldn't remember why. It was important but the haze from whatever he'd been given prevented him from remembering.

"Emre... you have it clear in your head what you must do? I will leave the papers here with you and we leave in an hour. Prepare... or whatever you need to before the time comes."

He nodded at the man, Morgan and Rory following Baris and leaving him alone. There was a small coffee table covered with scraps of paper, photos and what looked to be a blueprint. Neal's natural interest made him move closer, buttered croissant in one hand as he took a cup of coffee in the other and glanced down at the plans without sitting. The set up was simple, entrance obvious through a single vent on the far side of the house. Little to no obstacles and a less than complicated alarm system he could turn off in his sleep. This was not even up to his usual standards but he had to do this... a sick feeling coming over him when he thought what the consequences would not to.

_You can be a con or a man. You can be both..._

The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. Something made him feel protective of the voice, trust it but there was a sense of loss of something between him and this person that he desperately wanted back.

_You did this!_

_He took my wife!_

Neal was remembering something. A woman with dark hair and blue eyes... Kate? No... it wasn't her. Flames licked and burned at the memory, searing at the back of his eyes but he didn't turn away, screaming as someone was holding him. He wanted to jump into the fire and grab Kate but someone held him back, spoke comforting words in his ear and calmed him down when he finally stopped resisting their urge to protect him. He hated them for keeping him from her but that's not who he had been thinking of. There was another woman, a smile like an angel on her face. She handed him an ice pack for his aching head and someone stood to the side giving him a stern fatherly look.

_More ice? I'll get you some more ice..._

She was more of a sister to him, a confidant at times. She eased the conflict between him and this other person but why couldn't he remember who? Something was blocking him, eyes scanning the blue prints before him curiously. He saw her taking a picture of him, someone else standing beside him as he wore a nice tux. The other person was wearing a tux as well, just slightly taller than himself, brown hair, brown eyes...

_You're the only one I trust._

He had told them that. Told the one person who seemed to care what happened to him that he trusted them; The man who'd chased him for three years of his life: Peter Burke. The agent had been wounded and Neal had managed to get them situated in an old barn before Baris had taken them both hostage. That's why... Why he was here now.

"Peter..."

He placed the cup on the table and slumped heavily in a nearby chair. They had Peter hostage and wanted him to do this theft to free him. Was that it? Neal wasn't sure what to think, his thoughts muddled by whatever they'd given him. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the track marks again, turning back towards the hotel window. He could see the sun setting, the moon rising not too far behind it. He could easily crawl out onto the fire escape and...

"Caffrey... it's time."

Morgan had snuck in or maybe he'd been too far into his own thoughts to hear the crook come back. The man was nothing less than muscle, a sneer on his ugly face as Neal could only nod and stand up. He had a headache now but he had to do this for Peter's sake.

"Ready. Where is Baris?"

They were walking out of the room, Neal wanting nothing more than to lash out at the goon who'd hurt his friend. Morgan and Rory had both been responsible for Peter's injuries but Baris had threatened the agent, using him as collateral.

"The Turk is waiting to hear that you've done what you promised."

Neal nodded back wordlessly. Let them think he's weak but he had a few cards hidden in his hand if he needed them.

"I want to see Peter first."

Morgan stiffened slightly, pushing the con up against the wall and pressing his arm against his neck hard.

"Do as your told and the Fed lives. Understand?"

Neal struggled against the man but he was stronger than him, breath coming hard until a cough interrupted them. Baris stood there, a not so happy look on his face.

"Are you thieves or boys? Do I have to break up fights now?"

Morgan backed off but the sneer remained.

"Just some friendly horseplay, right Caffrey?"

Neal glanced between the two men a moment before he nodded, eyes hiding his true intentions he hoped.

"Yeah... friendly horseplay."

He got a quick punch into Morgan's cheek, the goon holding back with Baris present as Neal moved to follow the Turk, Morgan behind him obviously seething.

"Good. Come along. We have work to do."

**()()()**

The week seemed to drag on as Peter lay in the hospital room bed and felt better but was stuck there until the doctor said he was ok to leave. His memory had almost completely returned with only a few episodes of nausea and headaches after the initial prognosis. Everyone was visiting him now but he was still worried about his consultant. Nobody had found any trace of Neal and it made the agent worried from what he had remembered of their partnership. There were bits he seemed unable to bring back but the doctor insisted his memory would return once his body finished healing. Peter wanted to believe that but something else made him think he was holding back. Even Elizabeth seemed concerned with his forgetfulness on certain things.

"It will come back, Peter. You're remembering more every day. Give it time."

She was hugging him close, kissing his temples and nose as he tried to relax and not think about it. Caffrey... no Neal was out there alone. The con had kept him alive and now he was out there without any backup. A part of him wasn't concerned, knowing the con could take care of himself but Peter still worried. This man was part of his team and they didn't leave anyone behind. He had let him stay behind not realizing the who or what in his delirium. It ate at him, guilt making him think day and night of the young man although he barely recalled HOW they had ended up in the situation that had caused all this. That was one of the memories that refused to come back to him.

"I just... I don't remember what happened to cause all of this. I have a vague recollection of Hughes giving me permission to go out on a witness interview. The rest is a blank if not a blur."

Peter wasn't sure he wanted to remember, some skewed image of seeing Neal with a gun pointed at him made him wonder what had happened to cause the young man to shoot him if he had indeed shot him. Something made him want to protect the con despite this faint memory. He was missing the full picture and Burke didn't work on pieces but the whole puzzle.

"Jones and Diana are out there every day looking up clues. They're working with Mozzie. If anyone will find them they... will."

El blinked, her cell ringing with a tune he didn't think she'd have as a ring-tone: _Somebody's watching me_. He wondered if that was Mozzie's when he heard her answer: "Hey Mozz... What? (silence as she listened) You did? I'll tell him right away. Yes. Thank you!"

His wife looked elated, her blue eyes sparkling as she tried to control her excitement if only a little.

"He found him... Mozzie found Neal!"

Peter looked confused if only a little then sat up as much as possible.

"Where? I need to talk to Reese..."

She sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed him back against the pillows.

"Mozzie is calling Jones as we speak. He is being cooperative for Neal's sake."

Her blue eyes chided him slightly but he nodded knowing his wife wouldn't let him out of the room. Peter had this urge to go look for the young man himself but was stuck with a few days more of observation by Dr. Carson. He needed rest if he was going to continue healing from this virus and all of his injuries.

"So... what exactly did Mozzie say?"

El had been smiling but now her face looked a little less confident. She licked at her lips nervously before finally speaking.

"He said... Neal's going to get himself killed."

Peter blinked, sitting up despite his wife's protests.

"I have to look for him, El. I need to..."

His wife hugged him before pushing him back gently to lay down.

"You need to rest! That's an order. Jones and Diana can take care of this."

Peter saw her determined look and back down. He had a memory of a sting gone bad. Neal had been taken and it had been the worse 24 hours of his life worrying about his partner. A pang of guilt hit him hard and Elizabeth seemed to realized what was going on.

"This won't be like Agent Rice honey. There are people looking out for him. Rest."

He nodded reluctantly, eyes staring at the window across the room and the sun setting outside. A hint of moon was off to the side, his eyes taking in the sun and moon together as some kind of sign. There was light and dark in everyone, Neal a perfect example of both. Peter saw a good man in the con and if memory served him right, Neal had learned to see the same. He just hoped whoever had him didn't change the balance to the wrong side.

_Neal give me the gun..._

Peter could see the young man shaking ever so slightly, steely blue eyes staring blankly ahead. They both seemed uncertain what had just happened, a man lying prone at their feet in a puddle of blood.

_Caffrey, what did you do?_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Getting closer to what they want Neal to do and Peter's getting his memory back. Will it be in time? Next chapter coming soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

They sat and waited in the dark colored SUV before Morgan made a sign to them from outside. Neal was supposed to wait there with the driver and Rory until signaled since he was about to go into the house turned museum and grab up the papers Baris had asked for. He still couldn't see why one of the other goons couldn't do it but they had Peter held over him and Neal didn't want to be the one to tell Elizabeth her husband was dead because of him. It was too soon after the Keller incident...

"_What took you so long Caffrey? Now... you have the plan in your head? Rory will be back up. I'll walk the perimeter for any movement. Go!_"

Morgan whispered at him, hissing instructions as Neal nodded and started around to the back end of the house. There was a large wooden privacy fence but easily scaled as he slipped over and jumped down quietly to the other side. The backyard was bathed in darkness, the moon just below the tree line now but still rising upwards. He thought about Peter and wondered if he would ever remember their friendship. Would he always be just a con to the man he'd learned to put his trust in? He gave a silent sigh, sprinting across the maze of shrubs and tables around the back heading towards the basement door. It was inset into the grounds, a few small steps leading downwards. He had to disconnect the alarm system to open it up but Baris' papers had indicated it was an older model and not very up to date. From appearances, the Turk's info had been right. Neal started the delicate work of disarming the system so he could gain entry to what was inside. It took 5 minutes and he was in, the system thinking it was still armed. Mission accomplished!

"_About time you showed up."_

Neal froze, a flashlight blinding him suddenly. He wasn't sure what to do or say, his hand reaching for something inside his jacket. He wasn't going to get caught when Peter's life was held in the balance.

**()()()**

Peter was frustrated. He wanted to help with the case, his memory of his time with Neal as his partner coming back more clearly as he slept fitfully throughout the early evening and finally glanced up to see it was barely 7, the sun already set low in the sky and shadows covering the city. Jones had called and let him know what was going on so he had the details but he was stuck in bed unable to do anything. Elizabeth had left him some hours ago to deal with a customer from her business and promised to be back soon so he was truly alone with his thoughts.

_Don't Peter me..._

He heard his voice speak irritated at someone, discussing what methods had been used and how they needed to follow protocol. He saw those blue eyes again and now Caffrey sat there beside him looking like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Peter didn't know what to make of the man until his eyes caught a flash or red and blue in the rear view mirror and he realized what was going on.

_Let me do the talking..._

The memory flowed from there, his eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly from the hospital bed. He could smell the cold nip of moisture in the air and sense the car slowing down as he waited for the police cruiser to stop behind them. They hadn't been speeding or breaking any laws so he was curious as to why a sheriff would be stopping them. Maybe it was seeing a fancy city car in the suburbs but other than that it was a complete mystery to him. Neal seemed quieter than usual, glancing back with a sudden pale look that confused him but Peter was too distracted by this stop to notice. The consultant poked at his arm for attention but he ignored him as the officer moved closer.

_**License and registration...**_

_Peter nodded, the man's face hidden partially behind a low rimmed trooper's hat. Neal looked more nervous by the minute as Peter continued to ignore his partner and reach for the papers. He was asking about what the sheriff had stopped him for when he felt cold metal against his cheek and the sound of a weapon cocked. The sheriff had their gun in his face, requesting they both leave the vehicle as Peter realized this was no normal stop. He saw the look in Neal's eyes as they exited the car and the con moved around to the driver's side. Peter was watching Caffrey, his attention split between him and the supposed sheriff when it happened._

_Neal grabbed his gun, the agent surprised as he saw the weapon raised expertly up and shoot just under his arm. Peter barely moved to the side afterwards, someone falling to the ground with a groan beside him, a pool of blood already forming._

_**Neal... what have you done?**_

_He saw the frightened con staring back at him like a child caught doing something bad only it was more than that. Neal had just shot an officer, a state trooper and crooked or not, the man was still the law and they would prosecute Caffrey because of his past. Peter wasn't sure he could protect the young man. The agent had to try and salvage what he could, reaching out to his friend and partner. He could hide the gun... wipe the prints off and say he had shot the cop in self-defense. Someone would believe him._

_**Give me the gun... Neal!**_

_Peter shrank back uncertainly, Neal's eyes growing steely and cold as he raised the gun up and supposedly at the agent. For a moment Peter thought he would see what had happened to him but to his surprise the memory revealed something else. Neal looked at him pleadingly, eyes motioning for him to move aside but the agent had been stubborn and shocked at the action of his CI, turning when he finally realized the younger man was looking behind him, gun raised enough to miss. Peter turned his head seeing the flash of another gun before hearing it, red hot searing pain at the back of his head. Then he saw the flash of his own gun as Neal shot at the other gunman. The sheriff had not been alone._

Peter snapped out of the reverie, sitting up and looking around the hospital room in desperation. Neal hadn't shot him. The con was innocent. He had tried to save him but Peter had been too stubborn to listen, his mindset as an agent rather than a friend and partner. Not to mention his past prejudices based off the recent incident with Keller. It was a miracle he was alive but what about Caffrey?

"_Dammit Neal..._"

Everything was coming back, Neal beside him on the frozen ground shaking him and then the supposedly shot Sheriff rising and knocking his partner out just before taking their phones. Jones needed to know that he had remembered and who had done this, the agent looking for a phone but seeing none as he tried to think what to do. He sat up, pulling the blankets aside as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand. He felt dizzy but he had to get up and make sure that he helped Neal while he could. Peter removed the IVs and monitors, moving to a nearby closet to find some clothes available in a bag. El had brought him something to wear when he left at the end of the week but he needed them now, washing up quickly in the bathroom before throwing on a pair of comfy khakis, a long sleeve polo in blue and a warm jacket. It took a bit of effort to get his socks on but he did it, slipping on his shoes as he snuck out of the hospital room and made his way to help find Caffrey.

**()()()**

It took a moment but Neal recognized that voice and relaxed, taking his hand from inside his jacket.

"_Mozz? What are you doing here?_"

He was confused at his friend's presence as he moved closer and saw it was indeed who he thought. He glanced backwards to make sure Rory or Morgan hadn't figured out what was going on before moving nearer. Mozz was dressed all in black but with his usual style, a dark ski cap over his bald head and black ascot with some dark red spot around his neck for color. It almost made him laugh but for the fact he was here to keep Peter alive. If he didn't do this, Baris would kill the agent.

"_Here to keep you from getting your ass put back in prison. The Suit and his wife have been worrying about you. He's in the hospital coalescing with a bad case of amnesia._"

Neal was about to retort about how he had to do this for Peter when he realized what his friend had said. Peter was free? So what did Baris need him for if he no longer had the agent? Something stunk here.

"_Peter's safe? How?_"

Mozzie shrugged, moving closer as he turned the beam away from him.

"_He called the Suits is all I know. He got away but left you behind it seems along with most of his memory. El was worried so I helped find you. I was already looking..._"

Mozz looked kind of like he didn't want to admit something and Neal knew what. He wondered if Jones and Diana were on the case. Mozz had worked with them in the past if not a bit reluctantly.

"_So, Peter is safe?_"

He paced the room, eyes staring inwardly as he remember how he'd last seen the agent. Baris had kept him from his friend and kept him drugged from knowing what happened. Neal had to see them, El and Peter both. He had to know...

"_So what was it the Turk wanted?"_

Mozz obviously knew who Baris was, no surprise to Neal as the little guy pointed at the door he'd entered through. Neal hesitated, looking outside for Rory or Morgan. Both men were dangerous, the latter more so he knew as he answered distractedly.

"_A valuable manuscript from upstairs. No details beyond where it was located. He was vague at best."_

They were just walking towards the exit when Mozz grabbed his arm, the touch making him pause as his friend hissed at him.

"_Nothing to steal here, at least not anymore. This place went out of business three years ago. The manuscripts were moved to the Smithsonian last I heard. Donation..."_

Neal blinked in the darkness, looking out towards the door for any sign of either goon but seeing nothing as they moved closer. Mozzie continued to whisper to him.

"_Either your captor has old intel or he set you up, Neal."_

Suddenly Mozzie squeezed his arm tighter, the con stopping at the obvious warning.

"_What was that?_"

Mozzie sounded paranoid, the sound of footsteps having waken him from his thoughts as he gazed back to see a shadow standing outside their only exit. It was Morgan.

"_Crap... Mozzie?"_

Neal grabbed the flashlight and turned it off staring at the door in the dim darkness and seeing the goon standing there smiling coldly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a light glitter of glasses looking back.

"_Who's that?_"

Mozzie whispered into his ear with a hiss. Neal swept his friend off to the side ducking down and thinking how they were going to escape. His eyes swept their location in the darkness and moved towards a shelf as Mozzie hissed at him. Morgan didn't know about Mozzie and for now he wanted to keep it that way as he thought of a plan.

"_Neal... what are you doing?_"

Mozz hissed at him as he stealthily moved around the room looking for another way out. The stairs up were locked tight from the outside and the only other obvious way was guarded by Morgan.

"**No way out, Caffrey! Cops will be here soon! The Turk sends his greetings.**"

Morgan laughed as he spoke, a hint of smile through the door as Neal continued his search for another exit. His mind went back to the blueprints he'd seen as he checked a wall with a shelf. Mozzie was by his side, a hand grasping his arm.

"_Just me... What are you looking for?_"

Neal pointed at the shelf in the dim light.

"_Something's behind here. Help me."_

Mozzie nodded in the dim light as Neal felt his friend help him push stuff quietly aside before they gave a hard pull on the right of the huge wooden shelf. It didn't shift easily but slowly the shelf gave and an opening was revealed. There was little to see but a dark hole which appeared to be an old chimney or coal chute. He felt a hand grip his tensely.

"_Did I ever tell you I'm claustrophobic?"_

Neal rolled his eyes as he pushed his friend ahead of him. If they threatened anyone else he cared for, Neal would never forgive himself.

"_Just go already!"_

He heard the quiet shift of Mozzie easing himself up through the dark passage, then the flashlight's glow muted where Morgan couldn't see it. If the goon knew what they were doing, they'd have been dead long ago but the figure didn't move to his relief. Neal glanced back and saw the back of the man who had hurt Peter and himself and saw Morgan had changed into a NYPD uniform. The man would blend in and nobody the wiser as he had been when the goon had come after himself and Peter. Faint lights were already showing up, red and blue flashing in the distance. They had to leave now. He pulled on the shelf and felt the mechanism ease itself back as Neal ducked into the passage and started the hopefully not so long trek upwards.

**()()()**

They were dusty but they were safe as they walked down the far side of the street and up the block away from the scene of the supposed crime. Neal had been wearing gloves so he didn't leave any traces, his mind wondering how Morgan would be surprised at his miraculous escape. Baris was going to be livid to say the least but Neal wasn't going to take the fall for whatever plan he had against him. He wanted to see Peter and Elizabeth. It was what he had wanted since the whole incident happened.

"Earth to Caffrey... If we get on the bus nobody will suspect anything."

Neal finally noticed they were standing at a bus stop not too far from the scene. He still had some thinking to do and as much as he appreciated the risk Mozz took, he needed to be alone.

"Besides, don't think they can track you with that dented up accessory. You can come stay at _Tuesday_ till the coast is clear."

Neal shook his head, a bus pulling up as his friend gazed at him with a combination of irritation and confusion.

"I'm going to take a cab. What hospital is Peter at?"

Mozzie looked reluctant to answer but finally sighed heavily as he answered.

"St. Guillermo. Here..."

Neal felt something small and plastic shoved into his hand and realized it was a burner cell. He smiled up at the friend he'd nearly lost when everything had happened with Elizabeth. He had almost lost the life he loved and the people he cared for but Mozzie had forgiven him, and he was still working on trust with Peter and El.

"Thanks."

He watched his friend nod back without another word, getting on the bus and peering out as it finally took off from the stop. Neal was alone, out of range of the danger Baris had meant for him to be in at least for the moment. He removed his gloves, pushing them into his pocket despite the cold and removing the dark cap he had over his hair as he sat down on the bus stop seat and leaned forward deep in thought. Peter thought he was still the conman he'd chased so many years ago. Did that mean he didn't trust him or was it just because of the head trauma? Neal wanted to believe he'd given up everything for the right reasons this time. Would he still be allowed to roam free if Peter didn't remember who he was?

"_I don't blame him forgetting..."_

He muttered low to himself, breath misting before him in the dimly lit stop as Neal tried to think what to do, the phone pushed into his pocket as he started to rise.

"Who forgot what?"

Neal spun around at the sound of someone talking, his hand on something in his pocket other than the phone till he saw who had spoken, his breath catching at the sight of them. He was frozen in place unable to respond before Neal felt his feet move forward of their own accord and he was suddenly holding the figure in a tight hug. It was a slightly awkward moment but they hugged him back as he felt their hand patting his back to comfort him and soft words tickle his ear as they spoke.

"Good to see you too, Neal."

**()()()**

Jones and Diana got a call that someone matching Caffrey's description was trapped inside an abandoned building. The call came in over the police scanner which made their lives easier in their search for the lost consultant as they headed for the site. If Caffrey was there, and both agents were hoping it wasn't their team mate for Peter's sake, he had some explaining as to his whereabouts. It had been a good week since both Neal and Peter had vanished during a normal witness interrogation and one of the worse snow storms in 100 years. Peter had managed to escape after 2 days but Neal was still MIA. They arrived on scene, several local PD on site already combing the place for the suspect. Jones still didn't understand how they had come so quickly, the location an abandoned site at best and not one Caffrey would tend to frequent.

"What are you thinking?"

Diana had that look that meant she thought something looked wrong with the scene. Jones guessed she had been thinking the same thing as himself.

"That something stinks here. Shall we make our presence known?"

He nodded back at her, both agents keeping their badges handy as they approached the officers in hopes of getting some more information. Most of the officers including the one in charge didn't seem to have much of an idea what was going on other than they had a call from another officer. Jones and Diana asked about who the officer that called was located and headed that way. They entered what seemed to be a fenced off backyard to a home, old tables and benches still sitting in their original spots but covered with debris and aged from lack of use. The yard was largely overgrown but for a few paths, spot lights making it easier for them to see as they approached a young looking officer with dark hair and green eyes.

"Officer Sparks?"

The figured turned from the person he was talking to, another officer who looked a bit like a rookie and excused himself with an almost nervous expression as they gained his attention.

"Yes, may I help you?"

He seemed to be sizing them up but coyly enough that Jones thought he might just be doing the usual cop to Fed attitude that came up now and again.

"FBI, Agents Jones and Barrigan. We had a few questions for you."

Sparks looked like he might have paled a bit or maybe it was the wan lighting from the spotlights but the officer suddenly looked a bit more nervous.

"Ask all you want. I am here at your disposal."

**()()()**

It was vague at best what they'd been told about why and how but Caffrey had been there. Jones was certain of it when he noticed something the rest of the officers missed. He didn't let on but to give Diana a small nudge to the ribs which she initially glared at him for. Once she knew what was up they walked away, creeping around the side of the house to a darker corner that faced away from the noisy scene of cops and spot lights.

"Something spooked him and he left. I wonder what it was..."

Jones was shining a small torch around the area as Diana did the same and they talked quietly. They wanted to find Caffrey on their own, no cops or suspicious officers to make it awkward. Diana nudged him hard in the back and he saw the smile on her face of getting him back before she hissed something at him.

"There were two sets of footprints. THEY got away. You think the little guy got here first?"

They saw light prints in the grass coming from a hidden hatch going into an old chimney. They followed the crushed grass but it wasn't enough to point what direction their quarry left as they split up and went to search the surrounding block. They didn't see the shadow to the side watching before it disappeared into the gloom.

**()()()**

Neal pulled away after a moment, the awkwardness little as the two men glanced at each other. Peter was here. He was really HERE!

"Can you forgive me?"

Peter's tone was contrite, his manner in the sickly glow of the lamplight nothing less than apologetic as he rubbed tenderly at the back of his head and gave a slightly sheepish expression back. Neal didn't expect this or now that he had it want it but knowing that Peter had gone so far as the actually apologize. Seeing his friend here, that expression of relief on the agent's face to have found him and the hug had been more than enough.

"..."

Neal opened his mouth to speak when he stopped and suddenly he knew it had been all too good to be true. He took a step back from the agent, then another his right hand back in his jacket pocket feeling around until his fingers wrapped around something cold and metallic. Peter stiffened, hands up in a warding stance as Neal pulled the item out. Neal felt an almost deja vu moment as he pointed the object at the agent as he saw his worse nightmare coming back to haunt him.

"No..."

Peter was looking at him with fear and confusion evident in his eyes, hands still up. Neal felt his body growing stiff as instinct took over and he raised the gun even higher, steadier.

"Neal... don't do this."

He started to take a step back but Peter took a step towards him and then Neal did the only thing he could as his finger pulled the trigger back.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Uh Oh... What's wrong with Neal? Why is he scared? Next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Peter had no problem sneaking out of the hospital once he was dressed. There had been nobody left to guard him since they weren't aware of any danger to his life. He quickly exited the lobby, grabbed a cab and flashed his badge when the guy asked him where he wanted to go.

"Put your radio on the police band. Thanks."

Neal was out there and hopefully with the White Collar crew looking for him something would turn up. If not he would go home and see what he could do from there. Peter wasn't about to spend his time in the hospital resting if he could help find the man who'd kept him alive. If only he had realized that sooner.

"Sounds like someone is breaking and entering. Are you interested in that, sir?"

The lightly accented voice of the driver brought him back from his thoughts as Peter listened and realized this might be the break he needed. It was definitely a start.

"Take me to that address and step on it!"

He wish he had his own vehicle and team with him but he was lucky to have clothes and his wallet to escape the hospital and go find his partner on his own. Peter leaned back against the vinyl seat and glanced outside at the passing lights of the city. The air was chilly, a slight flush to his cheeks that made him feel like he was blushing. He wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Images swept past his mind's eye as he found himself back in a recent memory.

_Something sharp and hot hit the back of his skull, knocking him to the ground and paralyzing him as his cheek touched the ice cold surface of the road's shoulder. Everything was a blur suddenly, a face beside him begging him... pleading for him to wake up but he couldn't respond, the ache at the back of his head threatening to knock him out but for this figure nudging at him. He was forgetting... it was important he remember something when he heard the sound of something hard against bone and watched the blurry form collapsed near him._

_**Wake up... have to... Who's there?**_

_He saw another blurry form in dark clothes with something shiny on them rise behind the other figure. Peter fought to focus his vision and saw it was a Sheriff's badge he was looking at, the person holding a nightstick in their hands. His attention moved to a still form before him, hand wanting to reach out for some unknown reason and nudge them awake. Did he know this person? They seemed familiar and yet..._

_**Wake up... have to...**_

_Blue eyes were suddenly looking at him or maybe not, a dullness to them that shouldn't be there as he watched the sheriff move away and this other person sit up with a quiet groan. Peter's mind was empty and dull as those eyes move towards him and suddenly they were standing, struggling towards the woods and snow drifts. Someone called out a name he thought he should know and then..._

"Sir, we're here."

Peter sat up straight, nodding to the cabbie as he paid and stepped out of the vehicle with a quiet grunt of discomfort. His body ached some, his face warm in the cold air while a chill kept him shivering despite having his jacket zipped up tight. Most of his memories had returned but the doctor had been confused at some light burn marks on his chest, something Peter was unable to explain away with his still semi-Swiss cheese memory. He watched the yellow taxi disappear into the night as he moved down the street towards the address in question. There were any number of police vehicles obvious as he stood off to the side and watched from behind a large mail box. He needed to get closer, moving around to the front of the house. If Neal was here...

Two figures broke from the shadows just ahead of him, Peter moving to a copse of bushes to see who as he immediately recognized a short and tall figure respectively, a smile growing on his lips. The two figures moved away towards the end of the block and the agent followed close behind. They stopped at a bus stop far enough from the crime scene, the little guy speaking just loud enough for Peter to hear. Mozzie was very convincing in his rhetoric but what was more upsetting was Peter finding out the anklet had been busted. That would explain why nobody had found Neal up until now. The new anklets were hard to remove so their captors must have broken it to keep him from being tracked unless it had been damaged during their original flight from Morgan and Rory. Peter remembered the two goons now more than he wanted to, a low growl in his throat at the thought of what they had almost done to him.

Peter noticed that Mozzie looked disappointed and for good reason since the little bit of conversation he'd heard indicated that Neal wanted to turn himself in properly rather than hide out. The young man wasn't in trouble but staying away wouldn't make his disappearance, voluntary or not look any better. Once Neal was alone, Peter decided to make his move.

Neal was leaning forward in the bus stop, arms wrapped around his thin frame against the cold night air. He looked vulnerable with an almost lost look to him but a determined expression in his eyes made the agent think he hadn't completely given in as he muttered something to himself. Peter walked up from behind and answered back quietly.

"Who's forgotten what?"

He watched the young man stiffen at the reply, stand up and turn around in one fluid motion before pausing, a look of surprise in those blue eyes. Did he see tears or was it the dim glow from the sodium vapor light above them? There was definitely something going on behind those bright eyes but not what he expected as the con moved forward and grabbed him up in a tight hug. Peter wasn't sure how to react but let the moment take him as he hugged his friend back and patted him on the shoulder, talking softly. He felt the younger man start to relax as they stayed like that a moment then finally parted. There were definitely unshed tears in those eyes, Neal staring back at him with an incredulous yet relieved expression. He was happy to see him too, truth be told and the hug only made it clear how much the other meant.

"Can you forgive me?"

Neal stared at him as if unable to comprehend something. The young man was obviously glad to see him, relieved even for some reason he could only guess at but there remained a slight tension there or maybe it was just the ache he continued to feel. His head was a bit fuzzy, cheeks still feeling like he was blushing but his body felt cold. He watched Neal stand there open mouthed as if to speak before the unthinkable happened. A gun flashed into the consultant's hand as if by magic, Peter confused if anything by the act.

"No..."

Peter didn't understand what that meant, the words cold and steely. This didn't fit Neal, blue eyes wide and staring as the gun was raised and pointed at the confused agent. Had he misunderstood his memory? Did Neal shoot him after all and the rest was fantasy? It had felt so right, so real and now...

"Neal... don't do this."

He took a step towards his friend knowing that he had to help him regardless of what his head thought. His heart told him otherwise and he went with it for once. Neal just gazed at him or through him and a memory returned suddenly of a very similar scene not that long ago.

_They were in the same situation but someone lay on the ground bleeding, a gun in the consultant's hand. Peter tried to take the gun when Neal shook his head, that scared frightened look turning to a steely cold stare. He had taken a step backwards when a new element of the memory appeared. One he had obviously forgotten. Neal was mouthing something at him silently, pleading despite the cold look to his eyes. He was telling him to move._

_Move, Peter. Move..._

Neal was saying that now, his breath obvious in the dim lighting above. Peter felt sluggish though, his body aches making him feel leaden down to the spot. He couldn't move but he didn't have to as Neal took a step towards him, pushing him swiftly out of the way as he pulled the trigger. Peter hit the cold damp grass by the curb, whiplash making his still aching head hurt more as the report of the gun was met with another and he heard a loud thud if not a crash nearby. The agent glanced up through blurry eyes to see Neal slumped but still standing against the bus stop, the Plexiglas covering cracked where the younger man's head and body had made impact. Slowly his friend slid down the length of the structure, legs curling up beneath him as he collapsed into a heap at the base. Peter rose with some effort and made his way towards his partner when he heard the cock of a weapon and froze, cold metal against the nape of his neck.

"Looks like we found you again, Agent Burke. Came to pick up your little pet?"

He wanted nothing more than to turn and kill this man, and find the others who had tortured them both barely a week ago but the cold metal against his neck kept him at bay. He didn't want to die, not when Neal needed him and his wife... poor Elizabeth! She had barely begun to get over her capture by Keller. He couldn't leave her alone.

"You want to kill me don't you? Go ahead and try, agent. I'm sure there's enough room for both of you in the coroner's van. The master and pet side by side. Turk had hoped to exile him from his friends but if he can't have use of his talents... no one will."

Morgan cocked the gun by his ear, Peter's face burning with feverish rage, yet he was helpless to act from where he half-knelt on the cold sidewalk. He could just see that Neal's eyes were shut, body limp where it lay, a sickly yellowish glow on his already pale skin from the lamp above. There was no sign of life but he had to be alive. Peter didn't want to believe otherwise as the gun pushed harder against his skin and he heard the report.

**()()()**

Jones followed his hunch down the street and further away from the scene until he heard what sounded like a gunshot if not two. He quickly radioed Diana to join him as he sprinted to what looked like a bus stop not more than 100 yards ahead. There were two figures, one standing over another threateningly as the obvious victim half-knelt on the sidewalk. The agent recognized Officer Sparks from the crime scene but mostly he recognized his boss as he saw what was about to happen and took action.

He saw both figures flinched but mostly Officer Sparks, the man turning, a glint of something metallic in his hand. Jones shot again this time higher and the officer toppled over with a slight spin to fall face first into the grass. Lights were already going on in nearby houses from the noise as Jones ran quickly over to the figure of his boss and saw Peter had crawled over to another figure nearby that he had failed to notice. He checked Sparks, the officer dead as he removed the gun from his limp hand and moved towards his friends.

"Peter... you ok? What happened to Caffrey?"

He crouched beside them, the yellowish glow making both Neal and Peter look more pale than they already seemed. There was a flush to his boss' cheeks that made him worry as he put a hand to the agent's forehead and whistled through his teeth.

"Boss, you're burning up. Let me take care of Neal."

He sat Peter nearby draping his jacket over him, the agent not saying much of anything but then Clinton was also in a slight state of shock. He had just shot an officer crooked or not but it had been necessary. Jones checked for a pulse and breath on Neal and found the young man was alive but just knocked out. There was a bullet hole in his shoulder but no blood, the agent discovering a very light weight but adequate Kevlar vest under his dark clothes. He gave a relieved sound, showing what he'd found to Peter who had turned to look at him with dull brown eyes that were bright with fever.

"He's ok, Peter. Come on. I'll take you to the..."

Jones was up, gun at the ready as he heard footsteps approaching. A figure stopped and raised their hands to show they were friendly.

"Just me, Jones. Did you find Caf... Boss? What are you doing here?"

Diana moved closer, both agents putting their guns away as Jones pointed at the unconscious form of Neal and motioned towards Peter and the dead officer.

"Officer Sparks was about to kill Peter so I shot him first. He attempted to shoot back so I had to go in for the kill."

She nodded in understanding, checking the dead officer quickly before coming back towards her colleagues. They both turned to look at Caffrey, Diana looking worried but standing up as she brushed at her jeans and pointed back the way she came.

"Stay here. I'll go get the car and call Hughes."

**()()()**

Peter was shivering now, Jones' jacket helping little as he felt his body grow colder and his cheeks burning now from the obvious fever. He ached all over, small drops of sweat dripping down his temple as he sat waiting for Diana to return. Jones was talking to him but he was far gone attention-wise, the fever and everything that had just happened zapping what little strength he had away. His eyes turned briefly to stare down at the figure beside the bus stop, a limp figure that Jones now held gently in his lap.

_Neal... wake up._

Their roles were reversed now. Peter was desperate to wake him as Neal had been during their initial carjacking by Morgan and Rory but under the circumstances he was too ill to do much more than stare at the figure and hope he would wake up. At least they weren't alone this time. Jones and Diana were here too.

_Please... I trust you, Neal. Don't think I didn't because I forgot._

He scooted ever so slightly over, Jones eying him with concern but letting him reach over and touch the unconscious CI on the cheek. Neal didn't even twitch as the agent gently removed a strand of hair from his face. He wanted to do more. Caffrey had saved his life again with little regard for his own. Peter felt something warm and wet drip down his cheek, his hand moving to wipe at it as he heard a car pull up. Diana was out and near them immediately, easing the agent to his feet as Jones carried the unconscious Neal towards the back of the SUV. Neal's head was rested on a small utility blanket, another pulled over the young man as Jones grabbed up a third to throw over Peter who felt as if he had been dunked in ice water. He nodded thankfully but continued to shiver, eyes looking downwards at his unconscious partner.

"Take this boss. It will help."

Diana handed him a bottle and two pills, Peter taking the meds and swallowing the water thirstily. His throat was growing tight, a scratchiness there he didn't notice before as Diana turned back in the front passenger seat and pulled her seat-belt on. Jones had already started up the vehicle, the car moving quickly flashing lights and all to the hospital.

"Hughes is going to meet us there. We're keeping this quiet for Caffrey's sake, boss. Peter? I think he's sleeping..."

Peter felt himself drifting off as the fever took over and his body gave into the blissful darkness.

**()()()**

_You couldn't lose me if you tried..._

The voice was somewhat smug and cocky but he recognized it as his partner and friend, the smell of grass filling his nostrils as the memory faded and another scene, blurry and indistinct started to fill his mind. He was aching, his body hurting as the cool air brushed over his bare chest. Peter heard the crackle of electricity, a blue glow nearing his face when the voice spoke again with less cockiness. There was a sound of defeat there he hadn't heard before and it hurt him to hear it.

"Let him go and I'll do whatever you tell me..."

Neal had agreed to some plan, a scheme by the man holding the cattle prod near his face. Peter could see everyone's face but this one. He fought for the memory to reveal their captor, the mastermind behind their kidnapping but the scene faded to darkness and slowly he became aware of other sounds.

"I never thought the man my husband chased for so many days and nights would save him so many times. Wake up soon, Neal. Please..."

His eyes opened up slowly, a blurry white ceiling above him coming into focus and then the sound of machines beeping a bit more animatedly to his left. His head turned to look at the monitors and then back to the voice that had been speaking to his right. Elizabeth sat there, dark hair pulled back in a long ponytail as she wiped at her eyes then turned and blinked at him with surprise. His wife was up and near him within a moment, her blue eyes shiny with unshed tears as she took his hand in hers.

"Hey hun... How are you feeling?"

She leaned over to hug him, her lips touching his forehead lightly. He heard a sigh of relief as she gazed down at him with a soft smile.

"You feel cooler than you did. Did you want some water?"

He nodded, his throat feeling dry and scratchy, lips chapped as he licked them. El stood and walked over to a small sink in the corner, grabbing up a disposable cup and filling it before coming back. She placed it on the nightstand as she raised his bed enough to help him sit up and drink the water. The cool liquid felt good as he nodded for more until he was sated, his hand holding hers until he felt able to speak.

"Ne... al, H... he's ok?"

Peter saw the look in his wife's eyes, her face turning to look at the younger man a moment before looking back at her husband. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sniffed and nodded, wiping it away as she gave a little shrug.

"The doctors say it's too soon to say what's wrong. He's been unconscious for three days. There's no sign of swelling or any obvious damage beyond a slight concussion. Even the blood-work came back negative."

She continued to hold his hand in hers, a feeling of tenseness there as he tried to think how to ease her worries. Suddenly he realized what it was she had said and squeezed her hand in response.

"I've been asleep for three days?"

El nodded, reaching over to push the nurse call as he tried to settle into a more comfortable position. She fluffed up his pillows for him then sat back down in the chair and they continued to talk quietly.

"Three whole days, hun. You had a very bad infection brought on by the meningitis so they had you on a whole course of antibiotics. They were afraid they might lose you since you had contracted the bacterial form too. The doctor has had every available specialist to look in on you. You were just moved to this room today once they got your fever down."

He could only nod, thinking how sick he'd felt that day he went to look for Neal. It had been cold out and his jacket had just been adequate enough. Peter didn't know what to think, his mind whirling at the thought he had been out for three days. Even with his worse cold and a regular fever he rarely slept more than a few hours at a time. El turned as the door opened up and a doctor with red hair and goatee entered the room. Peter remembered seeing the man before.

"Dr. Carson. My husband woke up. His fever has gone down."

The doctor smiled at El with a slight nod of his head as he approached them both and moved to the opposite side of the bed to grasp Peter's wrist in his hand.

"I can see that. The monitors are looking closer to normal readings now. Do you have any stiffness or discomfort? Anything that might be hurting, Peter?"

The doctor finished taking his pulse and gently let go of his wrist, pulling out the stethoscope from around his neck and gently placing it on his chest under the hospital robe. It felt only slightly cold against his skin as the doctor kept engaging him and Peter let him know how he felt. Once the exam was over which felt more like a friendly conversation than anything, Dr. Carson smiled brightly.

"I think you'll be out in another day or so, Mr. Burke. Everything sounds good and your fever is back to a more normal temp. I think with rest everything should be good for you to head home by Monday."

Peter nodded, El's face beaming happily as she hugged him and the doctor rose to take a look at Neal next. His eyes followed the man, watching him take the con's wrist in his own hand and check it against his watch. Then he watched as Dr. Carson checked heart and lungs, opening up one eye then the next to shine a pen light inside. He was checking things off on the roster at the end of the bed when Peter coughed to get his attention.

"Yes, Peter. Did you have a question?"

The agent nodded, sitting up a bit more as he glanced over at the other bed.

"My wife said you weren't sure why my partner was still unconscious."

He left it at that hopeful the doctor would answer him but he saw a frown form on the man's face as he replaced the roster to the foot of the bed.

"Nothing yet. We did all the tests we were able to physically get done here. I'm waiting for a friend, a neurologist from Chicago to stop in at the end of the week. I wanted to see what his take on this was. I know that's not what you want to hear but your friend had a sharp blow to the head. There was no serious trauma but something is keeping him from waking up. I wish I had more to tell you."

Dr. Carson looked genuinely contrite, the frown remaining as he walked over and shook both their hands as he made his way to the door.

"I'll send a nurse to bring you some medicine and a meal. Now that you're awake, we have some additional pills for your treatment we couldn't give you while you were sleeping. Let me know if you have any further questions."

**()()()**

Peter spent an additional three days in the hospital, leaving on Monday the following week as scheduled. The meningitis had been caught in time preventing any complications. Dr. Carson prescribed some antibiotics and another med to help keep any future recurrences down for the next week or two, recommending a month of bed rest and relaxation. Hughes gave Peter the time off to spend recuperating and to visit with Caffrey. It had been a week now and Caffrey remained unconscious. Dr. Carson's neurologist friend had come and gone but remained in contact, working with blood samples as well as CAT, MRI and X-ray views of Neal's skull to see what was going on with the CI. There might not be anything wrong, the young man recuperating in his own way but a week unconscious wasn't anything to sneeze at.

Peter sighed as he curled up on his sofa at home and stared over at the window at the street outside. Elizabeth was leaving to walk their dog Satchmo as the agent watched with an almost jealous gaze. The doctor had insisted he relax, no heavy lifting, walking or even thinking. His body had been weakened by the meningitis and he needed a week or two of rest before easing into anything stressful or labor intensive. Dog walking apparently was on the list of labor intensive actions so Peter stayed inside on this sunny yet crisp day and napped on the couch. He couldn't have a beer either, alcohol and coffee off his list at the moment (_doctor's orders_) since both could make his body weak enough to relapse. He sighed, looking at the glass of water and meds on the coffee table before he curled up on his side and tried to sleep.

_**"Now now, Caffrey. Such language. You don't want me to penalize your keeper for your bad manners."**_

_Someone whispered in a foreign language nearby before the voice that seemed in charge spoke again. Peter had heard this conversation before in the past but where?_

_**"I'll let him go, no questions asked but you have to do something for me Caffrey. I think you know what."**_

_There was silence, a wheezy breath finally answering quietly. Peter could sense fear in the person's tone, their very breath shaken by something uncomfortable._

_**"Baris... don't ask me to do that."**_

_Footsteps moved closer to Peter, the bag removed from his head after a moment, light blinding him as he gazed up at the blurry forms around him. Several stood just front of him, another figure sitting like him in the midst of the group. His vision focused and he recognized Neal Caffrey, the young man obviously being held down. His partner was in distress, eyes gazing at him with only concern for his well-being. He had sensed that but his mind had been less than full capacity that day. Peter hadn't remembered their friendship._

_**"It's a simple request you've completed before..."**_

_The man's voice trailed off, Peter looked up to see who was speaking. The man was only slightly shorter than himself and Caffrey, with cropped dark wavy hair and tan skin. When he turned, Peter was able to see two dark blue eyes, almost purple or violet in color staring coldly around the room. The man appeared to be near his own age, clean-shaven with a hint of dark stubble around the chin. Peter was trying to remember who this was so he could tell Hughes. They were still trying to figure out who Morgan was working for when he told them about the car jacking incident just a few days before. The memory continued as he watched Neal stare up at the dark eyed man with a despairing look that translated to a flush of his cheeks when his eyes met with the agent's._

_**"I... anything but that Baris."**_

_Peter was surprised to hear the younger man begging with their captor but the man moved closer to Peter and held the cattle prod close to his face. Neal looked terrified at the sight, struggling to move to help but unable to. Baris smiled coldly, Peter focusing on details beyond the name. If Neal were awake he could ask him for more information, the memory continuing._

_**"Do this favor and you're free forever, Caffrey. No yoke will ever again hold you and no man will dare turn on you. I'll guarantee it."**_

_The agent's eyes gazed at the deadly device as it drew closer to his face, the memory more real than he liked. Blue eyes watched his predicament with a nauseated look, Neal struggling against his bonds to free himself and help but unable to do so. He saw the younger man's eyes grow wider just before he shouted, his partner's voice full of defeat._

_**"Let him go and I'll do whatever you tell me..."**_

Peter wanted to see more, remember where they had been and who this "_Baris_" man was. Neal knew him from his past but the name hadn't shown up when he did his own search online. He had Jones and Diana doing searches as well but Elizabeth had caught him and told them to keep him out of the loop while he recuperated. He'd sighed, twitching in his sleep before his eyes popped open and he thought he remembered something.

**()()()**

He sat at his desk twiddling with a bit of paper as it slowly became another origami figure. He glanced out at the lines across his room in the deepening gloom and heard the shifting of other prisoners nearby. Bobby's footsteps were coming closer so he hadn't much time before lights out as he made the finishing touches on the paper craft and leaned back in the dim light to admire it.

"Lights out Caffrey."

Neal nodded back, pushing the small figure out through the bars towards the huge man who smiled and held it gently as if it were made of crystal.

"_I think your niece will like that one._"

Neal kept his voice low and Bobby nodded, smiling back before hiding the item in his pocket, putting on his mask of seriousness and returning to his official guard mode as he walked away. He reached up to pull the string near a single bare bulb, the light disappearing into the gloom of the jail. Neal leaned on the bars a moment and stared out across the gray expanse before turning towards his small bed. At least they let him have nice sheets when he was able to scrounge up the cash. He left the scratchy flannel underneath the finer thread count for warmth, his prison a little nicer for it as he curled up and tried to think of anything but where he was. He felt a crinkling beneath his pillow, Neal uncertain what it was as he pulled the item from inside and held it before him in the dim light.

It was a well worn photo, several people in the picture making silly faces but mostly three people stood out: himself, Elizabeth and Peter Burke. He noticed Jones and Diana in the background, Mozzie becoming part of the background as he noticed the photo-taker and even June and Sara off to the side chatting quietly. The dining room was the familiar place he saw every day at his past residence, his home he missed everyday since being brought back to this horrible place. It had seemed a long time since someone had visited him, his eyes feeling warm suddenly as he reached up to wipe at them, the picture dropped to his chest as he let go. Would he leave this place and return to his friends or was he stuck here forever?

Neal hugged the picture to him with one hand while the other lay at his side outside the blanket, his eyes closing as he tried to forget where he was. The sounds of the other prisoners began to fade away, another voice talking in muted tones as if from a distance. Someone gently grasped his free hand and held it, their voice continuing to talk to him before the sensation ended and he opened his eyes to find himself back in his cell.

"_Peter?"_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _A little slower here but it's going to build up again. You can probably guess why Neal is where he is. More coming soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal sat up staring through the bars at the dimly lit grayness beyond. Peter's voice, he had heard it muted as it was but the man had been talking to him. Was it a memory or some kind of hallucination? He combed a hand through his hair tiredly. He felt alone and helpless trapped in a cell like a common criminal. He WAS a criminal but Neal had reformed hadn't he? Elizabeth was safe, Peter was...

He pushed the blankets aside realizing what was wrong. It had eluded him all this time why he was here punishing himself. Neal glanced at the picture again, brown eyes staring back at him with a fierce liveliness only Peter Burke could show. The man was strong but he wasn't invincible as Neal had often wanted to think. It was like his childhood fantasy about his father, a celebrated officer who ended up being anything but. Peter was what his father hadn't been and more... Neal determined to keep his friend and partner's reputation alive, if Peter _was_ alive.

If he was going to do what was on his mind he had to act fast. Neal moved quietly to his desk and a familiar book with gold leaf text opening it up. The book had only a few real loose pages, the rest glued together and forming a hidey hole for what he required. Something glittered metallic in the recess within, his hand grabbing hold of the cold almost heavy item. He held it up in the darkness taking a good look a the gray skeleton key in his palm before moving towards the prison's barred door and pushing it into the lock. If there was a chance Peter was ok, he had to leave to find out. The door slid open with a clang, Neal moving past the threshold into the long open landing, his prison orange suddenly replaced with the clothes he wore the day he left prison to work with Peter. Bobby was standing there smiling, his hand held out.

"I knew you'd leave here on your own, Neal. Good luck!"

He blinked back at the guard feeling a smile curl up his lips as he took the hand and suddenly found himself elsewhere.

**()()()**

Peter Burke pulled out his laptop, quickly logging in to the FBI database and typing something in. His memory of what happened reminded him of something said by several of the men. Only Neal had ever called the man Baris while the others had called him something else. He quickly typed in the alias and there it was, what had eluded them for the past week.

_**Alias:**__ The Turk_

_**Real Name:**__ Unknown_

_**Modus Operandi:**__ Arms shipping, drug trafficking, grand larceny, art theft, forgery, counterfeiting and Assassination._

He read the first and last item with interest wondering how Neal would have gotten involved with someone like Baris. If he had a last name that would help but only Morgan and Neal know, his partner in a coma. There was a chance this "_Turk_" might come back to claim what he thought was his. Morgan had said something about using Neal's "_talents_" assuming the forgery and art theft if not the counterfeiting skills his friend knew. There was so much about Neal that was still a mystery to the agent but he had learned much in the last 2 and a half years working with the con and much of it was little less than surprising. He quickly packed up the laptop and put it back where he'd had it in his case, then ran upstairs. Elizabeth was taking her time walking Satchmo so he figured she must have stopped at the corner cafe. Gave him enough time to get dressed, pulling on a warm coat as he walked back downstairs to the door and opened it up.

"Peter Douglas Burke... where do you think you're going?"

El stood in the doorway with Satchmo, the golden lab looking up at him with a "_you're in trouble look_" as he slipped quickly by into the warm house and Peter took a step backwards then two more as El moved forward. Her eyes were a particular shade of blue he only saw when she was upset or angry. He suddenly felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment something that seemed to calm his wife's anger enough to reach up and feel his forehead as she finished closing the door behind her.

"You still feel cool so it must be guilt making your cheeks flush, hon. Did you take your meds?"

He didn't know what to say, his mouth opening to speak when she touched his lips with two fingers and smiled.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to see Neal today. Let me wash up. That is where you wanted to go, isn't it?"

His wife knew him too well as Peter nodded sheepishly, a chagrined looked on his face as she kissed his lips then quickly moved up the stairs. He glanced up after her till she was out of sight then walked back over to the sofa to sit. His meds and the water glass still sat there from earlier so he took them, laying back as he waited for his wife to return. Satchmo peeked around the corner then quietly padded over, his cold wet nose nudging at his hand as Peter made to pet him.

"Think she'd walk me if I asked, Satchmo?"

He glanced up to see Elizabeth looking at him with a smirk as Peter stood up and felt his cheeks warm again. She held back a chuckle, her hand at her mouth as she coughed and pointed at the door.

**()()()**

Neal continued to look as if he were merely sleeping, several IVs poked into his arms to keep him hydrated and alive. His vitals were good according to Dr. Carson, the mystery to his unconsciousness still being investigated. Peter sat by his partner's bedside, his throat suddenly tight as he just stared quietly at the young man before him. Neal had saved him more times than he could count but that's not what made his cheeks flush. He still felt guilty that he'd forgotten their friendship much as he often joked they were still cop and con. Neal didn't like the jibes and Peter didn't know why he continued to do it. Sometimes he thought it was his way of coping with the fact he had done what would have been unthinkable in the past: befriended a criminal. His world had been mostly black and white before Neal Caffrey but their 3 year game of cat and mouse had not only given him a respect for someone that he might have felt didn't deserve it (at least his past self would have said so) but he liked the young man. They were the foils to each other, making life more interesting if nothing else.

"Hun... I'm going to get something to drink. Did you want anything?"

He turned and saw her smiling at him, a worried look in her eyes when he didn't answer right away.

"I'm fine. Thanks, hun."

El nodded back, exiting the room quietly his attention on the closed door as his mind thought about her kidnapping two months ago. He thought his world had ended but Neal and Mozzie had both helped to bring down Keller and get his wife back safely. It had been a long first month getting back into the swing of things, Elizabeth having nightmares as had he. He woke up often, making sure she was really there and then paced the house checking the doors and windows, the back patio and the front stoop and street for any suspicious activity. This would often end when El came downstairs, a sleepy air to her voice as she gently nudged him where he sat on the couch thinking. They would sit and just hold each other a while before going back up to bed. Neither of them completely blamed Neal for what had happened although Peter had not talked to the young man for two weeks after the incident. He had made sure Caffrey understood his place, giving him menial tasks and paperwork to eat up his time and keep him out of trouble. Jones and Diana understood their boss' actions but after a month of the same thing, even they looked a bit upset at the partnership fading into nothing more than cop and con.

He heard the beep of the monitors and came back to the present, eyes moving from the closed door back to his friend. Peter had been unfair he had to admit regardless of Neal having done wrong. It had taken all of his favors and friendships he could take advantage of to make sure Neal wasn't sent back to prison. Kramer had been all too eager to send the CI back but Peter had wanted to punish his friend with the evidence of his crime. How better to imprison him than to make him face those he had wronged everyday? Neal kept his position as CI but he had a curfew, his whereabouts checked on hourly within his 2 mile radius. If he was late to home or work, Neal was placed in holding which only happened once. They barely spoke for the first 4 weeks, a tension forming until this past month when just 2 weeks ago Jones broke his leg and Diana was out of town so Peter had taken Neal with much convincing to Hughes with him on the witness interview. Neal was familiar with the case from doing paper work for the rest of them on it but not being directly involved until then.

Peter sighed, a heaviness on him that threatened to make him break down. Maybe he was still weak from the illness but his eyes felt warm with wetness and his throat was tight but he had to fight the urge to hold in the emotion and say what he felt. Neal had helped to saved his life and no matter the reason or foolish reason why he had been out there, the man was his friend.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I failed you despite everything. I should have talked to you. (_his voice choked a moment as he took in a deep breath and continued_) Know that I trust you despite everything. I just... want you to trust me and..."

He wasn't sure he could finish the sentence but he had to his emotions flowing from him like they had only done with his close family and blinked back tears as the realization hit and he spoke.

"...know you're my friend and partner."

He sniffled some but he tried to blame the remnants of the infection, grasping his friend's hand in his a moment as he willed the young man to wake up. The machines continued their steady beeping, no change as he heard the door open quietly and Elizabeth peeked in. She seemed to notice his problem immediately, putting down her drink as he stood, walking towards her and they hugged. Was he crying? El was soothing him and something wet dripped down his face as he heard a kind of gurgled hiccuping sound escape his throat. He hadn't cried since the incident with El and that had been in private the first night in the hospital with her. They had kept her for tests but he had watched her sleeping, quiet tears escaping his eyes as he wiped at them trying to hide them from her when she woke but she had smiled and hugged him tightly. She always knew him well but he hadn't intended for her to see him crying. He was supposed to be strong.

"It's ok, Peter. He'll be ok. We'll be ok, hun."

The emotional culmination of the past months was finally coming due as they exited the room. El had passed him some tissues, walking him to a nearby bathroom so he could wash up. When he looked into the bathroom mirror his face was flushed, cheeks tear streaked making him look like a little boy. Peter sighed, splashing cold water on his face then grabbing some towels. It had been a long time since that day when he found Caffrey in his old apartment. He thought about everything that had happened since then as he finished drying his face and hands. Neal had become a large part of their lives, both his and Elizabeth's, turning into a good friend despite their differences and backgrounds. Neal was like family to them both; a wayward brother at best but still someone Peter could hangout and talk with. If there was anything he wanted at this moment it was to find this "_Turk_" person and bring him in.

Peter threw the towel in the trashcan as he exited, looking around when he found his wife was absent. She must have gone to the bathroom across the hall, the door marked _Women_ in plain sight. He found a chair to sit on and sat down to wait, footsteps coming closer as the agent leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't pay attention to the approaching figure, his mind distracted. His mind showed him Neal laying there in the bed but he tried to change the image to the young man dressed in suit and hat and looking cartoonish, a half-smile forming on his lips when he heard a cough.

"Agent Burke?"

He opened his eyes to see an orderly glancing at him curiously. Peter sat up and nodded before he noticed the man was holding something small and metallic in his hand. The agent gulped, staring up at light brown eyes narrowing on him. He'd seen this man before...

"Come with me."

That old fear returned, his body stiffening as his eyes moved furtively towards the bathroom door then back again as he nodded obediently. The man kept the gun hidden enough to lead him down and away from his wife and Neal. They might not know he was here which was a good thing he thought as they walked further away. His heart raced a bit but he calmed himself knowing he was protecting his wife and friend. There might be a way he could escape but for now he would be calm to avoid any unnecessary casualties. They were just turning the corner at the far end of the hallway when he saw a glimpse of El coming out of the door and looking around for him before she was gone from his sight.

**()()()**

Neal opened his eyes, a different voice than the one he expected talking quietly nearby. His head turned to see who it was, a familiarity to it as he tried to focus on the blurry figure. It took a moment for his vision to clear and see Elizabeth Burke sitting at the far end of the room speaking quietly into her cell.

"I don't know where he went, Diana. I had the doctor check the bathroom for me but he was gone. I tried his cell but no answer. I'm not sure if he had it on him. The doctor was going to let me know when the surveillance footage was available. Come soon... Thanks."

She hung up the cell with a quiet beep, her manner obvious as he noticed her slumped shoulders and slight trembling of her hands. El was scared of something but what it was he didn't know as he tried to think where he was and why. His memory was fuzzy as to how he ended up in the hospital as he moved to sit up and groaned, light blue eyes turning to meet his. They widened in surprise as El stood and moved closer to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Neal? Honey... lay down."

She was arranging his blankets and fluffing his pillows as he blinked up at her and tried to voice something, his throat dry but he managed to croak out her name. She smiled but it was stiff telling him there was most definitely something wrong as El stood up and moved to a small sink to pour some water into a cup and bring it back to him. He drank it hungrily, El bringing him more until he held up his hand and gently took hers in his.

"E... El. Wha... What's wrong?"

He saw her expression pale, cheeks flush as she shook her head slightly. Something was terribly wrong and it made him wonder if it had to do with him? Had he upset her? What had he done to make her scared. He squeezed her hand again and she finally turned back to him, light blue eyes shiny with tears held back.

"Nothing's wrong... Neal. I'm sorry I upset you. I'll call the doctor."

She hit the nurse call but her hands continued to tremble and he knew something had happened but why wouldn't she tell him? He sat up despite the protests of Elizabeth and his own body, wrapping his arms around her until she finally relaxed some and hugged him back. After a moment they pulled apart to arm's length and she looked more capable to talk about whatever had happened.

"Tell me, El. Please."

He had forgotten about his need to see Peter more concerned with El's dilemma whatever it might be. Neal was glad to help her in any way necessary the past seemingly forgotten as she held his hand as a friend once more. He had missed her company and Peter's since that incident only a mere two months ago. Their relationship had been strained but now it seemed back to what it was. She finally nodded, breath catching before she spoke.

"It's probably nothing... I... Peter... He was here and then he wasn't."

Neal blinked uncertain what to make of her comment as she gently brushed hair from his face and made him more comfortable by raising the bed and fluffing his pillows. Neal thanked her as he mused over those words. What did she mean Peter was missing? Her hand gently squeezed his as the they heard footsteps outside the door, cheeks flushed with emotion. El was feeling guilty asking for his help thought she had never been wary of it before. The door knob clicked as someone opened it and she sighed wearily.

"Neal rest. You just woke up... I shouldn't be bothering you with this. Dr. Carson... Neal's awake."

El looked happy for the sudden distraction from the topic as she let go of his hand, stood and moved over to the doctor keeping her voice low as he nodded back frowning somewhat before looking at Neal and giving him a soft smile. He seemed to be trying to calm El as they moved towards him.

"Neal... I'm Dr. Carson."

He held out a hand which Neal sat up a bit more to take as the doctor began gently poking at him in a quick exam to check breath, heart rate, pulse and everything else that comes with a compulsory hospital checkup. The doctor kept him engaged so he wasn't aware of all the tests until it was over and the man smiled at him.

"You seem to be in perfect health. Your injuries are healing just fine. I think that rest did you well."

The doctor placed a friendly hand on his shoulder patting it gently before continuing.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, Mr. Caffrey. Everyone was worried but I told them you were just waiting for the right moment. We'll have to keep you for two more days of observation but then you should be able to go home if nothing comes up. How does that sound?"

The doctor was cheerful but there was a look between himself and El that made him think something else was going on.

"Thank you doctor... but tell me the truth."

He saw the doctor blink, a look of genuine surprise before the "_ah ha_" look showed up as he realized what it was Neal meant. El nodded to the doctor who looked a bit reluctant to say anything but coughed and spoke in a quiet voice.

"_What I told you is the truth. You are healing well... there are other matters not related to your injuries that Mrs. Burke and I were discussing. I'm guessing she's told you something of what happened from her expression and yours._"

Neal nodded but they all turned as someone opened up the door and peeked in. To his surprise it was Diana, a curious look on her face as she nodded to El, the doctor and then Neal.

"Caffrey's awake?"

Her face looked lit up at the news, hazel eyes looking at him with genuine relief as she approached the group, shook hands then patted Neal gently on the shoulder. He could sense the agent's happiness to see him awake as she smiled down at him and he couldn't help but do the same back.

"The news of my slumber has been greatly exaggerated."

There was a slight chuckle from the doctor and eye roll from the agent as he bade them good-bye, Diana following after a quick hi and bye. El watched them leave, staying by Neal's side, her hand automatically taking his. She was still trembling as they watched the doctor and agent leave the room, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. Neal squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"He'll be ok, El."

He didn't know what it was that happened but it involved Peter missing so of course he wanted to ask more. El nodded back at him, a strength and patience there that was built on hope and trust. She squeezed his hand back both jumping when her cell rang. El reached into her bag and grabbed the phone, pushing it to her ear.

"_El?"_

She held her breath, eyes wide and Neal sat up as he tried to figure out why. Then she smiled and he knew something good had happened.

"Peter... hun? Where are you?"

**()()()**

_Earlier:_

Rory took the agent through the back end of the hospital down a freight elevator, the gun pushed into his spine for good measure. Peter didn't fight the man afraid of the consequences but figured his chances weren't good as they exited and walked in silence through the lower level of the parking garage.

"_The Turk isn't happy with you or Caffrey. But enough about him... Morgan was my brother and you killed him!"_

The goon turned the agent around and pushed Peter against the cement wall, arm pressed against his neck in a strangle hold as the gun was forgotten and Rory looked ready to punch him. He saw anger there but the man wasn't thinking straight or he'd have noticed the officer who quietly walked up towards them to use the elevator. They were hidden behind a half wall but as the officer moved closer, he could see them too and saw the look Peter was giving him.

"_Morgan was my partner in crime and now... you're going to pay for getting him killed!"_

The man hissed those words at him, Peter feeling his chest tighten as his lungs fought to breathe. The officer was getting closer, steps barely audible when Rory spun around and let go. Peter took one gasping breath, collapsing to the ground as he heard a single shot. Rory wavered a moment, gun clattering with a resounding echo in the garage before he collapsed to his knees then the cold cement. Peter was coughing, trying to catch his breath as the officer kicked the man's gun away then checked on him.

"Sir, you ok? Sir?"

Peter nodded, raising a hand to show he was unarmed as he slowly pulled out his wallet and handed it over. The officer opened it up and looked inside nodding as he handed it back.

"Agent... were you on a case? Should I call someone?"

He shook his head at first then nodded, reaching for the officer's proffered hand to get up to his feet. Peter felt weak, his legs a bit unsteady but he stood, feeling around in his jacket but not finding his phone. The officer offered his.

"Thanks. I need to call my wife."

They walked over to a bench near the elevators and Peter sat a moment, the officer talking off a few feet on his radio to call the incident in more than likely he thought. Peter's hands shook but he dialed the number and waited until he heard an answer.

"El?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end and then a relieved sigh as he wife answered.

"_Peter... hun? Where are you?"_

His hands stopped trembling as he started to tell her but stopped, changing what he meant to say.

"I'm in the parking garage. Long story... I'll be up in a moment. Where are you?"

He heard another voice muted in the background, his wife answering them before she replied back.

"_In Neal's room. I called Diana and Dr. Carson was going to show her surveillance footage. So you're ok?"_

Peter nodded at the phone and smiled as he stood up, the officer coming back towards him as they pushed the call button.

"I'm ok. I promise. I'll talk to you upstairs, Hun."

He heard a hesitation in her voice before she replied.

"_Love you Hun."_

**()()()**

Neal watched El as she hung up the phone and stared a moment into space. She looked happy, something he was glad to see. Peter was ok it seemed. He reached over for the nurse call but she stopped him.

"I'll be right back. I need to call Diana and let her know Peter's ok."

He was still in the dark about what had happened but his friends were ok so that's all that mattered for the moment. Maybe Peter would talk to him once he was up here. Neal settled back in the hospital bed and closed his eyes. He'd only just waken up an hour ago but his conversation with Dr. Carson had made him realize he'd been unconscious nearly a week. The doctor told him they had been pretty certain at the time that he was good despite his injuries but since he hadn't waken up they couldn't be sure why he was unconscious for so long. Now they knew his body had just been recuperating. It had been quite a bit to take in, his mind occupied by seeing a distressed Elizabeth and knowing his friend might be missing. Now everything was sinking in as he thought about what he'd been doing for a week. His mind was fuzzy on the details but he'd been dreaming about prison.

Neal's eyes popped open as the phone rang on the nightstand. Nobody was there to answer it and the red light on top flashed angrily for attention as he did his best to moved over enough to grab the receiver and answer it.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end and then he thought he heard a quiet sound of breath. Was it Mozzie calling him? There was no caller ID on the phone but the lack of conversation was making him antsy as he moved to hang up. He heard a slight sound and moved the receiver back to his ear.

"_Don't think that your friends are safe. You've gotten two of my men killed and you still haven't kept your promise to me."_

He knew that voice, his throat tightened as he tried not to think too much about it. Fear took over for a moment but finally he found the courage to speak but it was too late as the line clicked and an operator error played.

"_The number you have dialed is not an active number. Please check the number and dial your call again."_

Neal heard the message play once more before a loud squelching beep nearly deafened him and he hung up the phone. He lay back in the hospital bed wondering what to do as his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. It had been Baris calling. The man had already tried to have him arrested and killed, hurting Peter in the process. His mind was a bit uncertain how he had come to hospital when he had been at that house turned museum. Mozzie had been there and something else had happened but he couldn't remember too much more as the room door opened and he saw three figures entering. Diana came in first followed by El and Peter, Dr. Carson and another figure he couldn't ID staying outside as he nodded to them all then left. Diana was on the phone, her tone indicating she might be talking to someone at the Bureau before she excused herself and left the room. Peter looked tired but he was trying to hide it as he and El moved closer and she sat him in the chair.

"Are you sure you're ok? Officer Rodriguez looked concerned for you, hun. Did you want me to get you anything?"

He watched his friend hesitate then shake his head as she made a comment about getting him some tea then left the room again, the partially open door revealing the unidentifiable figure as a police officer. El was talking to him and Diana as the door shut. Neal remained quiet a moment longer as he watched the agent slump back against the sofa and close his eyes. Neal coughed, brown eyes opening up and turning to look at him curiously. It was a split second before Peter was on his feet and moving towards him, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Neal? You're... I didn't realize you were awake already."

The agent glanced back at the door then back at Neal, wiping tiredly at his face as he sat down beside the bed and just stared at him incredulously. Finally he smiled, patting the CI on the shoulder as his smile grew wider. Neal smiled back and they didn't say anything for a moment until Peter's expression sobered.

"I... I'm glad you're back, partner."

Neal blinked back, raising an eyebrow at his friend as he noted the last word. Peter's expression blanked some as he tried not to make it too obvious what he'd done but slowly a grin spread on his face, Neal smiling back.

"Thanks, partner. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. What's been happening in my absence?"

Peter didn't answer right away. The agent looked tired and Neal noted a bit of bruising around his friend's neck, mostly a reddish hue but it wasn't a minor thing. Peter seemed to notice his scrutiny and coughed to show his discomfort.

"Rory... He tried to shoot me because Jones shot Morgan. He wanted revenge."

Neal sat up, his hand on his friend's shoulder but Peter shook his head.

"Peter... you have to let Hughes know. Get a detail on you and El. Please."

He thought back to the call from Baris but didn't mention it. He didn't think he needed to if Peter had been attacked he'd be thinking the same thing after the whole Keller incident.

"She's with Diana and officer Rodriguez. He's the one who shot Rory. Lucky thing he was there in the garage. Diana's already letting Hughes know and Jones will probably come up here to watch you along with Kim unless he comes with us."

There was a moment of silence between them as Neal tried to find the words to say. Again his past was ruining the lives of those he cared about and he didn't want a repeat of the past two months. They were just beginning to find their friendship again but it was under the worse of circumstances. Suddenly Peter gazed directly at him, brown eyes burning into him with an intensity he only saw when the agent was doing an interrogation. Were they back to square one then?

"Who is _The Turk_, Neal. You need to give me something to work with. His name alone... it comes up blank but when I look up that alias, there's a rap sheet a mile long. Tell me how you hooked up with a monster like that. Tell me everything."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like Neal's past is coming back to ruin things again but how long until Baris aka The Turk gets his revenge? Another chapter coming soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

_Neal had been casing the cafe for three days. The person showed up at the same time and sat at the exact table every single day with a very nice briefcase. Something was going down and if he could profit off of it, all the better. Besides, the guy wasn't exactly a model citizen. He'd followed the man at least twice to find he was hooking up with some unsavory types. He'd be doing the world a favor taking whatever he was holding onto and using it for better less criminal reasons._

_It was his chance to shine, taking his bag with him for the exchange. He had to be careful since it was indoors and a public place but he was certain he could get away with it. He walked inside, smiled charmingly to the waitress as he pretended to look interest in the croissants under glass. He ordered one and a large latte, paying for the order and casually walking over to his mark. The person seemed to be asleep so this was going to easier than he thought as he walked from the front counter past his destination and paused as if stopping to tie his shoe. It only took a second for him to quickly take the briefcase into the false bottom of his own bag and stand up, making his way out with his food and whatever the case contained without anyone noticing. Neal turned the corner and headed towards his apartment with a smile on his face and whistling happily. The mark never knew what had hit them._

Peter stopped him at this point, blinking at the young man as he rubbed at his face tiredly.

"You're telling me that you stole a random briefcase from some unsavory guy just because?"

The agent was giving him the unhappy father look but without another word, Peter reached into his jacket, pulled out his wallet and placed his shield down on the table. Neal understood the gesture perfectly, a relieved sigh coming from him as the agent sighed in response.

"This story isn't pleasant, Peter. I'll warn you that you might not like what you hear but I need to tell you."

His friend nodded as he stood, moved to the sink and grabbed them both a cup of water for the session to come.

"Just tell me so we can take down this SOB."

There was a fierce smile on the agent's face, Neal nodding back in agreement as he took a long swig of the water, licked his lips with a nervous nod of his head. This was going to be a hard story to tell.

_Neal continued, telling how he had gotten back to his dumpy apartment and locked the doors, checked the windows and made sure they were closed and shaded before he got comfortable and opened up the briefcase. His gut told him there was something big here, his hands fumbling to unlock the case, a click indicating he was successful at picking it as he pulled the latches open and gawked at what he found._

"_Helloooo, Ben!"_

_There had to be millions of dollars here, the young con thumbing through them and finding it to be authentic. This was not counterfeit or phony by any means but cold hard cash. His heart was racing with excitement, eyes wide as he counted it up and found he had two million even in bills. He could do everything he wanted and finally go overseas. His last partner in crime had been telling him he should be more daring and this had been about as daring as possible and it had worked out. He was a very rich man, all the possibilities he had now opening up in his imagination._

_He just stared at the money, thumbing through the bills when he heard a hard rap on the door. He immediately closed the case, pushing it back into the false bottom bag and hiding it with some trash bags in the corner. He waited to see who it was had knocked, tiptoeing to the door when he got his reply._

"_MISSIONARIES!"_

_Neal peered through the peep hole and saw a young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes staring away from the door. He didn't look familiar, dressed in a plain white dress shirt tucked into black khakis and what looked like dress shoes. He knew the type all too well, waiting for the young man to leave. They often banged on doors around the building trying to sell magazines or bibles to residents but most ignored them, the young man knocking and calling out who he was on the next door then moving away. Neal relaxed, going back to the case and opening it up again. Something fell out thsi time as the briefcase opened, his hand reaching to pick it up. It looked to be some kind of SD card but was unlabeled. The con took it to a small alcove where he opened up a few boards in the wall and pulled out a hidden laptop. Neal pushed the card into the side slot and waited for it to load. He started wondering what goodies might be on here as the prompt for the directory showed._

_**F:/Maryam**_

_He clicked on the folder opening up several picture files. He made sure his virus scanner was up to par before clicking the first image. The preview showed him a photo of a little girl, maybe 5 years of age in a yellow dress. She looked happy, a field of green with sunflowers behind her. Family photos? Guy didn't look the type but what did he know. Neal scrolled to the next picture and saw the little girl again with a woman and man holding her. They looked happy but it confirmed the man who had the case wasn't the original owner. The people in the picture looked foreign, Mediterranean if he had to guess or maybe Middle Eastern. Neal scrolled to the next picture, his eyes widening in surprise. The picture showed the same girl only now she was scared looking, arms bound with silver duct tape and another piece over her mouth._

Peter stopped him again, his eyes looking at the younger man with an almost horrified look.

"The girl was tied up? What else did the card show?"

Neal looked a bit uncomfortable as he told him how the next five images had been of the same girl only crying, dirty and showing her apparently kept in some hovel of a room, a gun toting lunatic near her. Her captors had no faces only their hands showing as they held her at gun point and posed her for the camera. They were ransom pictures if anything.

"That's when I knew I had to contact someone about this. I wasn't going to keep this money especially if a child was involved. I had no idea what to think and Mozzie wasn't in the picture. I had to deal with it on my own."

Peter nodded back, wiping at his face again as if to clear his head. He stood up and refilled the cups, bringing them more water. He took his in one gulp, Neal watching the agent obviously mulling over the whole idea of a kidnapped child and how it related to Neal meeting up and working with Baris aka The Turk.

"So... what happened next? Did you send in an anonymous call or what?"

Neal shook his head, sipping at his water before continuing the story.

_He had stared at he pictures horrified at the thought of someone hurting a child, especially one so young. Had he stolen ransom for her release or was it something else? So many terrible thoughts filled his head about what was happening and how he could help free the little girl. Without thinking he copied the pictures to the laptop, hiding them in an encrypted file before removing the original card and putting it back in the case. He replaced the laptop in its hiding place, grabbing a damp cloth to remove his fingerprints from the case and card before planning his next move. Who should he call? FBI? CIA? Local NYPD? This might be an international incident for all he knew but he had to do something. He might be a con but he didn't hurt people or like violence on any level._

_Someone knocked at the door again but he ignored it as he stared at the case and the money beckoning within. Neal couldn't keep this. It was blood money if he did, his conscience fighting with his head but both agreeing he had to get someone to investigate this. Anonymous tips always worked and he could leave the money on the police doorstep or inside. They'd never suspect him. He'd done it before. Footsteps passed his door as he thought he heard voices outside talking quietly. Probably the Missionaries again or maybe a neighbor talking to someone. He had other things to concentrate on as he started wiping the case down, getting every nook and cranny. He had barely finished when the voices seemed to be growing, more of them outside his door. What was going on in the hallway? Neal was curious, walking to look through the peep hole when the door exploded towards him, throwing the con back against a column. He slid to the ground stunned as several men in black with masks, their voices heavily accented forced their way in. He tried to rise but three of them threw him onto the floor face down, his arms pulled back and zip-tied while another yanked back his head by the hair and forced a rag into his mouth, pulling a piece of tape over his lips. He struggled as they zip-tied his legs over and under the knees then at the ankles, pulling him up and pushing him against the wall, a gun pressed against his temple._

"_Where is the money!"_

_Neal couldn't answer, his mouth gagged but someone yelled in a foreign tongue excitedly, everyone turning so he could see them with the briefcase in hand._

"_Good... now we get rid of this thieving scum. Take him!"_

_He struggled but someone pulled a cloth bag over his head, his vision obscured to nothing but shadowy forms darting around him. He was disoriented, his throat tight as they used tape to secure it around his neck, the ripping sound unnerving as unseen hands gripped at his arms tightly. Neal swallowed hard, breathing as well as he could without choking through his nose. He was afraid, his heart beating faster than he ever thought it could as they half-dragged and carried him away. He could only just make out his surroundings realizing they kept themselves from view by using the back freight elevator. His kidnappers spoke in low tones in some tongue he couldn't identify, laughing at times in a cold emotionless manner that made him shiver from fear. He was going to die all because he picked up the wrong case from some low life. That little girl was going to die because of him, the ransom here instead of saving her life. He wanted to cry but didn't, as he was held up by his captors, the elevator descending noisily. The trip was interminable but finally they dragged him out, the sound of a vehicle nearby and a loud sliding door indicating the getaway vehicle. They tossed him inside, several men piling in after as the door shut and the vehicle took off. Neal rolled slightly with the bumpy motion as the vehicle went over bumps, contemplating his future. He would be found in the Hudson tomorrow, just another statistic because he hadn't thought everything through before doing this con._

"_He's a pretty one. Maybe leave him for Tarin?"_

_The voices were gruff and deep, their tone and heartless chuckles making him nervous which thought was probably the point of speaking in English. He had the feeling Tarin was neither female nor gentle, his breath catching in his throat at the thought of what they were talking about. He was the topic but he wanted to be free, twisting at his bindings but knowing he couldn't escape a zip-tie. He needed help in the worse way but there was nobody who knew him here, so Neal was alone. Nobody would know he was gone. For once he missed having someone around but it was his own fault for going into conning._

_The vehicle lurched to a stop after a bit, the figures lifting him up as he was carried out, Neal struggling even though he knew he wouldn't escape. He was good as dead, the strong hands dragging his feet across a gravelly ground and then hooking something to his bound wrists behind him. He was suddenly lifted up, his arms pulled back and over head uncomfortably as his bound feet kicked helplessly beneath him, the ground no longer there as he further panicked._

"_Maybe if we hit him hard enough, something will come out?"_

_Great, now they were making references to him being a pinata? He had little time to think of how tasteless the comment as he was pummeled back and forth, sometimes fists, sometimes it felt like boards. One splintered as it cracked across his chest breaking ribs and making it even harder to breath. He was going to die, he was more than certain now, consciousness leaving him when another voice piped in. They spoke in a less heavily accented voice but the same tongue as his captors. The person sounded upset but he could care less, his eyes closing as Neal passed out. He thought he felt himself freed but his mind was too far gone to know for certain as darkness overcame him._

**()()()**

Peter listened to the story for a good hour, forgetting for a moment some of what had happened and digesting Neal's tale of how he met _The Turk_. It was hard to take knowing about the supposed ransom money, the missing little girl and Neal's evident kidnapping and beating from his captors. The young man had more to tell but Elizabeth had returned and he didn't want her subjected to this story so they took a break, Neal finally tired out from his first day up. Peter would be back to hear more once his friend had rested and he had time to think about what he'd heard. He was hating this _Turk_ person more every minute.

"Hun... what's wrong?"

El was hugging him as they sat on the sofa and he tried to smile for her. It was hard to fake his lack of worry for Neal but he didn't want her to worry.

"Just tired. Neal and I were talking. We're both a bit fuzzy on what happened _that_ night. Was trying to see what he remembered if anything."

He felt her hand, warm and lithe gently grasp his chin and move his head towards her. Their eyes met and he knew what she was going to say.

"You're supposed to be resting, Peter. No interrogations. Ok?"

She kissed him on the lips, something they could finally do now that the doctor was giving him the OK for his meningitis. He still had to take the antibiotics until the end of the month but it was worth it to kiss his wife again. He nodded obediently, her lips smirking slightly as they parted.

"Missed that, hun. So, Diana is still here but Officer Rodriguez left. The FBI is taking this case over. Hughes will be over in an hour, Diana, Jones and Kim taking turns guarding both of us and Neal."

She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and they sat there quietly. Neal was sleeping now, Peter glancing over to watch his friend a moment before turning his attention back to his wife. She had been through so much, he just wanted to reverse time and go back to when they'd caught Keller the first time. He'd have killed him then (_damn his reservations_) knowing what he knew now. It would be worth it. El seemed to know what he was feeling, once more reading his mind.

"Hun... I'm ok. Really. I don't want you to worry. Just..."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tight.

"Sure, hun. I just want you safe."

**()()()**

Neal was exhausted, his body giving in to the week of rest as he nodded to his friend, Peter gently mussing his hair as he fell back to sleep. El had come in and he smiled at her sleepily with a quiet "_Hi_" before his eyes shut and he could stay awake no longer. His story continued in his dreams, the past once again alive as he remembered what happened.

_He had been in pain, fever making him forget so much until he could sleep no longer. Eyes opened painfully, crusted from extended slumber that they hurt to open. Neal stared around the now resplendent space, the bed a four poster surrounding him with heavy curtains so he couldn't see the room itself. He felt a pinch to his right arm, glancing to find tubing for IVs stuck there and going up to a clear-ish beige liquid bag and another clear one like you see in hospitals. His eyes tried to focus on the contents but pain made him fall back against the plush pillows and mattress as he fought to remember how he'd come to be here. He felt drugged but he figured it might just be the after effects of whatever made him hurt. Neal remembered being thrown back against something hard and blurry masked faces. His head ached with each attempt to remember so he stopped, moving to make himself more comfortable. A crinkling sound made him aware of bandages around his chest and more pain as he breathed in and out. What had happened to him? Footsteps made him wary, the sound approaching him quietly but quickly._

"_He should wake up soon. It's been four days. You should have brought him to me before assuming he was the thief. Yes... now, make sure the task is done. Time is of the essence. Good-bye..."_

_The voice was strict but not as gruff as the others he thought he remembered. There was a hint of accent, one he couldn't ID as he fought sleep to reach up for the curtain to pull it aside. Neal wanted to see the man that had spoken. The curtain opened before his hand reached it, a dark haired man in a nice suit with a Mediterranean look glanced down in surprise before smiling kindly at him._

"_You're awake. Good! How are you feeling?"_

_Neal wasn't sure what to say but he felt obliged for reasons unknown to answer._

"_Like some... one... beat me... up. Where am... I?"_

_His throat was dry, his lips chapped as the man turned, grabbed something then faced him again leaning over to help him sit up. He had a water bottle, cool liquid soothing his lips, mouth and throat as he drank hungrily. Good or bad, he was glad for a drink as the man assisted him until he was sated. He saw an apologetic almost sheepish look on the man's face, something he didn't think was normal for him but it seemed genuine enough._

"_My home. I... I owe you an apology. You were not the man we were seeking. He stole something quite valuable and I needed it for an important and delicate matter. My men have been punished for their mistake and the real culprit turned into the proper authorities."_

_The man bowed to him from the chair he sat in, his hands together flexing some as he spoke. They were quiet a moment, Neal uncertain what to say when the man spoke again._

"_But I'm being rude... My name is Baris Cihan. I'm a diplomat from Turkey. My niece... she was taken by some people who wish me to give up my post. I promised my sister and her husband that I would bring her back safely. That is what the briefcase was for. Payment to get her back before someone stole it. You understand now why my methods were harsh?"_

_Neal swallowed hard his memory bringing up the images from the camera card but not certain he was trusting this man enough yet to admit he'd seen them._

"_I give you my word, you will be free to go once you are healthy. And I am a man of my word if nothing else, Emre. I can call you 'friend' can't I?"_

_Neal nodded but he felt as if he was being coerced, his head fuzzy suddenly as he slumped back against the bed and felt his eyes closing._

"_Rest, Mr. Caffrey. Let your mind find peace in the darkness."_

_He wanted to resist but something kept him from reacting, head nodding as he fell into a deep sleep. Everything after that was fuzzy. He had faint memories of waking up or maybe he was dreaming? Nightmares of himself sitting behind a scope, a gun beneath as his finger tightened on the trigger._

_You must help me. __**Maryam**__ is depending on you._

_Maryam._ It was a name for someone... no something. He thought he heard a child laughing in the background and then crying, a sad unhappy sound before Neal woke up.

His eyes gazed up at the white ceiling above and then back to the right where his friends had been. The sofa was empty, a disappointed frown curving his lips as he sat up and gazed around the hospital room. He was remembering things, stuff he hadn't been able to recall before. Bits and pieces of his time with Baris had been sketchy at best but now... now he thought he remembered something else. Something that he needed to tell Peter immediately. He was moving to sit up a bit more, pushing the blankets aside as he made to hang his legs over the side of the bed. It was dark out which meant he'd been sleeping a while. There had been some sun outside the window earlier when El and Peter had been visiting with him. He thought about the call and what Baris had told him that first day: _I give you my word, you will be free to go once you are healthy._

The man had lied. Neal had been forced to stay with him, worked with him until that fateful day. The day he was supposed to have been pliant and coercible. Morgan had been impatient so one important step had been skipped in his conditioning, enough to make him see how he had been trapped and the extent Baris had gone to keep him under his thumb. Neal remembered the IVs and bottled water, both drugged to keep him from knowing what he did and doing what he was told without question. He had been on the 10th floor looking down, the target some stories below when his mind began to question. He could feel his mind waking up, personality returning until he stopped himself from doing the unquestionable. It was the reason he hated guns and would rarely pick one up. He remembered!

Neal felt his bare feet touch the cold floor as he held onto the side of the bed for balance. It seemed he might stand for a moment but then his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, IV stand and all with a clatter. He couldn't get up again, looking up helplessly at the bed looming above him as he heard the door open and someone in blue scrubs walked in. He saw the figure draw closer, leaning over him as he recognized Dr. Carson.

"Mr. Caffrey... are you ok? Come on... Let's get you back into bed."

The man hadn't worn scrubs before but he was too tired to argue as they managed to ease him back up towards the bed. The door opened again and he saw Peter standing there looking curiously at them, moving forward to help. Both men got him up into the with some effort the doctor immediately checking Neal for any damage but only finding a minor scratch and bruise from his fall. He cleaned and placed a band-aid on the small cut before giving Neal a curious look.

"Where were you trying to go, Mr. Caffrey? We have the nurse call for a reason."

Neal blushed, Peter giving him a father look of dismay that made his cheeks warm more. At least the agent was here now; the very person he wanted to talk to. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I was thirsty. Thought I could walk and get it myself."

The doctor nodded, going over to get him a cup of water or two, bringing them back as he glanced at Peter.

"Is he this way at work? You're partners, right?"

Peter seemed to think a moment but nodded, a smiling on his lips.

"Worse but he's usually smarter than this. Thanks doc."

The physician gave a nod to them both, promising food for Neal soon as he left them alone. Peter had turned to watch the doctor leave, giving him a chance to get his story straight but then the agent gave him that disappointed look.

"Ok, Neal. Tell me why you were _REALLY_ out of bed? The truth!"

He pulled up a chair and sat, arms crossed as he waited for the CI to answer him. Neal nodded, taking a sip of one cup of water then drained it and the other before starting.

"Was going to look for you actually. I remembered... something."

He looked for something else to drink but both cups were empty. Peter took both and refilled them before sitting down and handing them back. Neal sipped at one till it was empty then sat up a bit more, staring into those honest brown eyes he'd come to trust.

"I... I think I may have ki... killed someone, Peter. I remember... bits and pieces..."

_Neal could see himself behind the gun, finger pulling the trigger as the figure at the end of the scope went down. It was quick before they knew what hit him, someone patting him on the shoulder, their voice garbled, face blurry._

_Good! I think you'll do just fine, Neal. You've passed the first test._

The memory faded as he felt someone holding by the arms firmly, shaking him enough to wake him out of the reverie.

"Neal... hey, tell me what you see. Tell me what you remember."

He saw Peter had placed his badge on the table again, the gesture for immunity open but he didn't remember the agent doing it. He was feeling a bit off, the past week of sleep catching up.

"I... it's all fuzzy, Peter. Bits and pieces. Baris... he was there telling me what to do. And I did it but something happened. I don't know what... I got away before I could finish something he wanted. I have something he wants."

Neal was fighting to remember what, collapsing against the bed as he found himself seeing an old memory. _Someone held him down, a pinch in his arm as he turned to see someone had poked a needle into his arm. Baris was talking to him in a calm voice, trying to get him to say something but Neal didn't remember what. The memory didn't gel but someone slapped him hard, his eyes turning slowly to see dark almost purplish eyes staring back at him._

_**You took something from me, Caffrey. You must have looked or they would be there. Give me what I want and I will make sure your body is found by the authorities. Tell me where she is!**_

He just shook his head, hands gently touching his shoulder and squeezing as he tried not to see. She was young, a little girl and she might be gone because of him. Dead. The ransom money... the camera card... they were the clues to her location. Baris wanted to know where...

His eyes turned to look into worried brown eyes, Peter hovering over him both hands gently holding onto his shoulder and hand, comforting him.

"Maryam. I remember now. I copied... I meant to copy but I erased the card by mistake. He knew. He wanted them back. Those pictures."

Peter understood, nodding as he continued to hold his hand and let him talk. He had to remember. They were on the laptop. He never went back to that apartment. It had to still be there.

"My old place. The laptop... it's still there. Peter. He wants those pictures of Maryam but... they aren't just pictures of a little girl. There's something hidden in them!"

Peter blinked, eyes widening as he realized what he meant. Neal relaxed, body going limp as exhaustion took over. They heard the door open and a nurse came in with a tray of food. Peter continued to stay by his side as the nurse helped him sit up, Neal watching her set up the small tray and place his meager meal on there. She seemed unaware of their nervousness as she finished setting things up, offered her name and when they needed nothing else she left. Neal glanced at the food but didn't feel like eating.

"Eat a little. El's been noting you're skinny. Trust me. Better than being told you can't eat something."

He gave a little roll of his eyes, a smile forming on Neal's lips in response. It was like the days before Keller's stunt and El's kidnapping. They were talking again.

"Ok... For El."

They chitchatted for a bit, trying to get back to the subject of the pictures but knowing they had to cool it for a moment. Neal felt tired and Peter looked a bit wore out himself. He watched the agent get up and grab a cup of water, downing a small pill.

"What's that for?"

Peter glanced back at him with a blank look then nodded.

"Antibiotics. That barn we were in gave me meningitis. Still, it kept us from freezing to death in the storm."

Neal nodded back, taking another unhappy taste of his porridge, gruel or whatever they'd brought him. It looked and tasted bad, the CI finally pushing it away.

"He called. Right after El left to find you. Baris... he said, nobody was safe. He wants those pictures, Peter. The ones I mentioned. There's something hidden in them. I hadn't thought about it before but the file sizes were all wrong. It makes sense to me now."

He emphasized the idea of finding those pics that he must have sounded frantic, Peter gently squeezing his shoulder to calm him. It worked and he lay back, finished with the meal as much as he could be.

"When you're better... we'll go get those files if the laptop is still there. For now, rest. I'm not supposed to be over stressing myself either. El's going to kill me if she finds out what we were talking about, Hughes too if it comes down to it."

Peter looked confident which made him feel all the better.

"Rest, I'll be back. We'll look into this mystery together. Kim is outside with another agent. Call them or the doctor if you need anything. Here..."

He slipped a burner into Neal's hand.

"For emergencies. Don't tell El or anyone. Keep it close."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Getting closer to the big mystery. What's hidden in the pictures? What is it that Baris wants and will kill to get? I don't know either (just kidding) but more soon in the next thrilling chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

The FBI was on high alert Hughes and Violent Crimes working together to find this "_Turk_" person since he had never been ID's visually or taken down for any of the crimes he was accused of. He was just known. Now they had a name but even that came up blank despite Neal's sketch he did from the hospital room the day after his waking. The picture was perfect but _Baris Cihan_ didn't exist. No database could find that name so it had to be an alias, even the picture perfect as it was came up blank in their search so whomever was behind the recent carjacking and kidnapping of Peter and Neal had hidden their tracks well. Morgan and Rory came up in the Federal database but they had normal rap sheets and were not associated with any syndicates, mobsters or anyone they could pin as _The Turk_. The case was going no where fast, Hughes wondering if they could have their facts wrong but Peter knew his partner and friend was telling the truth. He had seen the man if only briefly and the drawing was close to the blurry form he recalled but that's all he could say. His memory was fuzzy at best and he could only really ID Rory and Morgan as their carjackers and captors just over a week ago. Hughes assured him, they would find out whomever was behind this.

Neal stayed with the Burkes despite his reluctance but El insisted, fixing up the guest room for him with June sending over some clothes and other necessities. He was stuck staying with them not that he didn't secretly find it calming to know they wanted him around despite all the chaos he had caused. Regardless, he continued to feel guilty for El nearly losing Peter and Peter nearly losing El. It stuck with him despite all their comforting words and obvious concern for him. They were family once more but right now he just wanted to run away as he had in the past and be alone again. Neal didn't necessarily like being alone but when he stayed too long, things happened. People were hurt and in his line of work (_as Mozzie liked to say_) it wasn't wise to put down roots. Maybe the picket fence wasn't for him, his mind going back to Kate, to Sara, even Alex... but she was the exception. She loved him but knew he would never settle so long as he was on the run, though neither would she. Her life was too exciting and she like it that way. He had thought the same until he met the Burkes, June and the rest of his _friends_. His mindset was changing but could he really settle with all the people he had wronged? Would more people from his past come if they finally stopped Baris. He couldn't say with any certainty but he didn't want to end up like Mozzie, alone and barricaded in a panic room safe from the world without any contact. He needed something more. Byron had made it work, could he?

"_Neal honey..._"

He woke up from his thoughts, looking up into two light blue eyes as Elizabeth Burke smiled down at him where he sat on their sofa. Peter was dozing on the opposite end, her voice low not to wake him. She obvious wanted to speak to him alone, her eyes motioning towards the kitchen as Neal nodded, got up gently as to not bother the sleeping agent, both moving to the back of the first floor. Satchmo watched them quietly, a doggy yawn erupting from his lips as he curled back up on his pillow near the sofa and continued to rest.

When they were out of earshot, she offered him a cup of tea but he knew there was more than that. El wanted to talk to him about something, her lips pursed, eyes bright. He'd seen the look before when Peter had been kidnapped and almost set up by Fowler to take a fall by a bad judge.

"Neal... I... well I wanted to know about this person who took you and Peter."

Her voice trailed off but he understood clearly. She looked afraid, the way she had when Keller took Peter and later when she had been rescued from him. Her eyes peeked over at her sleeping husband worriedly and Neal wanted to tell her things would be ok but he would be lying.

"I... I promised Peter. We're taking care of it."

He took her hands in his and after a moment of searching through his expression she nodded, taking him in a hug. He could feel her tenseness and he wondered if she felt his. He didn't like leaving her in the dark but he had promised Peter and he wasn't going to break that when they were so close to what they'd had before. They heard a cough and turned to find a sleepy looking Peter staring at them, his eyes looking at the tea pot since he was still banned from his usual stimulants. El grinned and made him a cup, Neal standing aside as the couple had a moment and he left the kitchen with his cup to sit back on the sofa. A few minutes later he glanced up to see Peter with his own cup joining him with a slightly awkward look.

"So other than hugging my wife while I slept... Things ok?"

He was obviously teasing but asking about what they had talked about if he hadn't heard it all. Neal shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah... but, uhm talking to your wife might be good."

El was standing in the kitchen, her back to them as Peter watched her and Neal saw the worried look there. Peter didn't want his wife hurt any more than she'd already been. Neal understood that and was willing to help in that task any way he could. Peter stood and left his cup on the coffee table as he went towards the kitchen and Neal sat and sipped his tea. He could hear their low voices talking but it sounded good... positive he thought as he took another sip of his tea and smiled to himself. Everything was going to work out. It had to. Satchmo stood and walked towards him, nudging his hand for a pet as Neal complied, his eyes looking over at his adoptive family.

"_It will be ok. Trust me, Satch._"

**()()()**

Neal stayed with the Burkes for a week until the all clear was given. There had been nothing found to prove this "_Turk_" person ever existed not to say they didn't believe someone had kidnapped the agent and CI but Hughes' hand was being forced by the higher ups into quitting an apparently useless investigation. It was evident the two main captors were dead so that was the end of it. If they wanted to keep an eye on their agent, fine but Caffrey was on his own. Neal was only too glad to be on his own again but he was still technically on the curfew Peter had initiated after El's kidnapping so he mostly stayed home for the first week of his time away from the Burkes. He was on leave till the end of the month while Peter was back at work. By the third week his mind was turning to mush despite having visits from Mozzie and catching up on some reading. He went to the park off and on with June to watch her niece play soccer but mostly he stayed indoors despite himself. He had few visitors beyond Mozzie and the occasional visit from Peter or El. He started sketching again, pieces of paper scattered here and there in messy piles indicating some art in progress that was never finished. This was what Peter saw when he showed up near the end of the month. It was Monday and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Peter... you're on break?"

Neal had wanted to say more but his heart wasn't in it. They had seemingly gone back to the old partnership during their stay together but then Peter went back to work and things hadn't changed with his arrangement. Neal knew he had done wrong so for once he hadn't protested. A part of him had hoped for change in the curfew back to what it had been before everything recent but what had he really expected? A part of him almost felt he deserved the treatment despite feeling upset by it. He hid his feelings behind his most charming smile, letting the agent inside his room like a gracious host as he walked over to the fridge.

"I don't have any beer but I can offer you some juice or wine."

The agent shook his head, closing the door behind him and leaning on it tiredly. There was still another week before Neal would be allowed back to work so Peter being here early as it was, although not unusual, made him wonder if something had come up.

"We need to talk, Neal."

That was all he had to hear to know the news was bad. Something was wrong and the agent was trying too hard not to sound disappointed but it looked like Peter wasn't happy with whatever he was going to say. Neal gave a stiff nod, pouring himself a glass of wine before they went to sit on the sofa, the agent turning to face him.

"Hughes... his hands are tied and I already used all my favors... Neal, they're sending you back. It's not something I thought would happen... I... I left work because Reese told me to cool my jets. I yelled at him and at Atkins, pompous windbag... but... I can't help you this time. Atkins made sure of that."

Peter stood and walked away towards the french doors, staring out onto the terrace blankly before turning back, his silhouetted figure against the light less than comforting. They were going to send him back? Neal didn't understand. Peter had kept him out even after the Keller thing and now he was going back? What had changed? Why the sudden decision to send him back when there had been no inquiry beyond the initial week and a half search for Baris? He felt like he'd just plummeted down a long dark shaft, his stomach reeling at the thought of what his friend had told him.

"Neal, I have to admit something to you... I didn't keep you out of prison because of our friendship. I wanted you to see what you'd caused. What pain Elizabeth and I were in. How much our team distrusted you but now I realize that was wrong. Things are going back to... the way they were. I've thought things through... but I screwed up. This is my fault."

Peter's hand combed through his hair before he finished, the man licking his lips nervously as he seemed to tremble from the emotion of what he was talking about. He was upset. Neal could see that the agent... his friend was upset. He was telling him the honest truth but it did nothing to make the news any less painful.

"I used my anger in the worse way and now I wish I had been honest. I don't want you to go back, Neal. As much as I wanted you to suffer, it wasn't your fault. Believe me when I say, I forgave you a long time ago but it was only now I realized my mistake. I... I'm sorry."

The agent stood in the doorway, hair blown slightly by the wind, his jacket like a sail as it fluttered around him but all Neal could think of was what his friend and partner had just told him. He was going back and Peter couldn't help him. Nobody could. His voice failed him and he just sat there, the wine glass in hand but he couldn't move. Peter was suddenly beside him, staring into his eyes as if willing something but Neal felt numb as marble and cold as alabaster. He didn't feel anything which in itself told him he was in shock but there was no blame. Neal knew Peter had tried to show him another life if not humility, keep him safe but now he was to go back among the wolves.

"Neal... I never wanted this. Say something... Please."

He'd never heard the agent beg him for anything, or speak so honestly but they were family now weren't they? His life was crumbling again, first his father and now the Burkes. At the end of the month he would just be a criminal again. Another con thrown back in prison after a failed parole. A statistic that proved once a con always... He finally met that stare and saw genuine sadness. Peter was there for him but it was too late for him to realize the error of his own mistakes in this process.

"When do I go back?"

He meant to say more, that he forgave his friend but his mind could only think about a little gray cell that would be his home for the rest of his years. He wouldn't have parole again. That had been the deal he'd written on. No more sunshine, suits or walks in the park. Keller had won after all and so had Baris. His friends were safe but he wouldn't be a part of their lives except as a reminder of what not to do. Peter rubbed at the back of his neck with a nervousness he'd never known from the agent.

"End of the week."

**()()()**

The week went faster than he had hoped, Peter there every day except today to visit with him. El had an appointment with a caterer, promising lunch with both of them at June's but she was a no show as well making Neal think they couldn't bare to be around him anymore. It wasn't true but with the brooding thoughts that filled his mind, what else could he think? Even Mozzie was absent, not answering his phone as usual but today of all days it just made him feel so much more alone.

June promised to keep his rooms empty, a sad look on her face with false hope he knew they couldn't hold on to. They were sending him back for good. Jones and Diana had spoken on his behalf as had Agent Kim and most of the White Collar unit he was friends with but it was beyond them all now. Atkins and the higher ups weren't playing babysitter with con's. The Consultant program would be closed for good with no future for any other CI's atleast not from the prison system.

Mozzie stopped by later on Monday after his talk with Peter, with his attempt to be Neal's lawyer but it wasn't going to work. The decision had come down from the top, no judge willing to give him a chance after all his past mistakes. Mozzie insisted on fighting it saying as much when he left in a ranting mood.

Sara dropped by briefly Wednesday letting him know she had spoken for him as well but he could tell she was just as upset as everyone that this had happened. She held him but it was far from romantic, their association merely platonic now. They were just good friends but it was enough to make him feel good that she cared to help.

Peter had told him Thursday he was officially relieved of his duty as handler but would be there with the Marshall's when they picked him up. His leash had been reduced to June's place by Monday evening so he couldn't even go to the park one last time. It didn't matter, he wouldn't need the anklet once he was in prison. He gazed down at the device almost longingly knowing at least it had given him some freedom of movement.

He took one last sip of wine, staring out across the terrace wall to the city beyond. His next decades would be staring at gray metal bars and cinder block walls. His breath caught in his throat and he thought he might hyperventilate but he managed to calm himself. He could do this... Neal Caffrey wouldn't let them break him. His friends were safe and Baris had stayed away. It worked out and his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

"Neal?"

June's voice crossed the room to the terrace from the door. Men stood behind her in Marshall's uniforms. He nodded, grabbing up the few things he'd be allowed in a small bag. His life was about to change more than it ever had. He had thought the good acts he had performed would have caused him to break even but the world wasn't fair and now Neal saw the truth of that comment. They only saw the con, refusing to take a moment to see how much good he had done. Peter had showed him another way and he thought maybe finally he was closer to that white picket fence when the treasure happened. He had made his bed, now he would lie in it. Fate was fate, his destiny foretold that day he found out about his father. The day his life had changed forever.

"Thank you, June. For everything."

He gave her a long tight hug, his eyes feeling warm as tears threatened and sensing the same from his benefactress and friend. She pulled away, gently kissing his cheek in a motherly manner. He wiped a tear from her cheek and she sniffled, staring into his eyes with more love and caring that he had ever known. Why did it have to hurt so much?

"Take care of yourself. I wish..."

She had called in a few favors of her own but nobody had wanted to help him. His reputation had apparently preceded any possible help his friends could have provided and now here he was. He had nobody to blame but himself. He nodded back to her in silent reply, no words coming to his silver tongue. The Marshalls looked impatient as June walked downstairs with him to the door and out onto the small stoop. There was a black SUV ominous and dark waiting to carry him to his future.

"I'll write and send you care packages. We'll figure something out. Know your friends are here for you, Neal. You made a difference. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll keep searching for a way to help. We all will."

She sounded so much like the mother he needed but she wasn't his mother. June was his friend but had become so much more. He hated to see the sad look on her face as they said their final good-byes and he was led into the vehicle's backseat, sitting between two Marshalls. The door shut and he could see June standing there watching him from her front stoop as the car rounded the corner and she disappeared from view. He tried to find a direction to let his feelings free but he was surrounded by strangers on all sides with no where to hide his shame and hurt so he held it in, sitting up straight and trying to look like this was just a regular trip. They wouldn't get the satisfaction of having him break down although that's what he wished to do. He leaned back and stared across the man to his right out the shaded window at the passing buildings. He felt himself start to doze off despite or because of the stress of the situation and soon his eyes had closed as he leaned back against the back seat, the rocking of the vehicle helping him to doze off.

_Neal had a dream, brief as it was. He was at a window looking down, the scope set over a long barreled weapon. He had his finger on the trigger and he was about to shoot, a figure coming into view. He tightened his grip as they came center, a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention away, waking him from the dream. _

Light blinded him as he woke up and tried to comprehend where he was. That's right, he was being taken to prison. Peter hadn't come to see him off or any of the rest of his friends. Someone stepped into view, blocking the light enough he couldn't see but a shadowy form. It must be one of the Marshalls but this person was dressed differently as he squinted for a better look.

"Didn't I tell you, Emre... I would never let you go until you completed your task?"

The con froze, that voice making his blood chill as he tried to scoot back but found himself blocked by a Marshall or were they? Suddenly both men looked familiar as two of the goons holding him down that day they had been taken to Baris by Morgan and Rory. He had been too upset to notice the ruse but now his frightened mind saw through it. The man grasped his arm tightly and he felt a pinch through his sleeve as something pierced the skin and he turned to see the man had stabbed him with a syringe.

"You'll return what you stole, Emre. Tell me where _Maryam_ is."

Neal felt his mind loosening up, his body relaxing from whatever he'd been given. He shouldn't speak. He wasn't supposed to tell. He couldn't search on his own but the laptop hadn't been found. Mozzie had been the one to look for it, the only proof that would have saved him but it hadn't been found. He gazed up through blurry eyes and stuck out his tongue at the man in defiance before darkness took him.

**()()()**

Peter gazed up at the tall palacious building Neal Caffrey had called home the past 2 to 3 years. Another car pulled up as his attention turned from the top floor terrace to the men in dark blue uniforms stepping out of the vehicle and heading towards June's. His heart was in his throat and he didn't want to see his partner leave for prison without a friend there as he finally found the strength to leave his own vehicle and cross the street after them.

"Agent Burke, you're no longer in charge of this case."

Marshall Sims smirked slightly at him, gun obvious under his navy blue jacket. Peter glared back as he continued to stand beside them, the second marshall looking between the both of them with cold indifference behind his shades as he pushed the bell for the door.

"I'm here as a friend only and to be sure you treat him fairly, unless you have something to hide?"

Sims narrowed his eyes at him as he lowered his shades, shaking his head as a set of cold brown eyes glared back then disappeared behind that shield of sunglasses. Peter smiled with a feeling of triumph. The man was all bark.

"_Just don't get in our way, Burke._ Hello Ma'am. My name is Gerald Sims of the Marshalls' office. We're here to pick up Neal Caffrey."

June had answered the door looking surprised to see them standing there especially Peter. Her eyes moved to him of course with a questioning look before she answered.

"There must be a mistake. Two of your '_marshalls_' picked up Mr. Caffrey just a few minutes ago. Agent Burke?"

She was unusually polite with him only for the sake of the two men before her and he understood the look in her eyes as the Marshalls asked for entry and she allowed it. It was obvious June wasn't lying to them as the two men went to search her home, Sims going up to Neal's room and the other, a man named Bright, staying down below as they spoke quietly.

"_Peter... what's going on? Why are these men here when Neal was already taken?_"

He understood her confusion all too well, asking her about the two men who had been here and their dress. They had apparently looked authentic and had all the paperwork but who they were was the question. Someone posing as Marshalls had taken Neal and a sick feeling washed over him as he excused himself to talk to Sims who had gone upstairs. The Marshall looked upset, coming out of the back hallway with a slam of a door as he glanced angrily over at the agent.

"You're behind this somehow Burke! You're hiding your pet con so he can't be booked as he should be. **TELL ME WHERE HE IS!**"

The man was rushing towards him as Peter stood his ground and let the man get in his face with his own angry look. His friend was missing, taken by mysterious means and this man had the audacity to blame him? He was about to yell something back when his phone rang disarming the situation for a moment. Sims continued to stare at him as if he had been behind everything as Peter answered and found it was his wife.

"El, this is a bad time. I'm sorry..."

She interrupted him, her voice excited.

"_Honey! Mozzie found the laptop! You have to come home and see this! It's the proof we need to help Neal. He won't have to go back!"_

Peter had to pause a moment, his mind going fuzzy as he digested what his wife had just said. Sims was still glaring at him, both June and the other Marshall now upstairs trying to figure out what the racket had been about. The agent snapped out of his shock as he quietly told his wife he would call her back and hung up the cell, staring around at the other figures in the room as if only seeing them for the first time.

"Sims... We've both been had. Neal isn't the person you've been looking for."

He held up a hand at the man who shrank back despite the anger in his face as if the agent might hit him as Peter tried to take control of the situation. Neal was kidnapped and the proof had come in too late. He turned to June.

"Tell us everything you remember about the men who were here. Tell him (_pointing at Bright_) everything you remember about their badges and clothing. I have to call the Bureau."

Peter saw Sims glance between himself and June and nod with reluctance as he listened in as the other marshall took June's statement. The agent dialed a number and Jones picked up.

"_Jones... FBI._"

He licked his lips before he spoke plainly.

"Burke... Get Diana to talk to Hughes. I'll be there in a few. I can't explain but get traffic cams between June's and (_which way where they going? Thanks._) and Eastward into the city. Black SUV, New York plates. Get me everything you can on any vehicles fitting that description. I'll be there to brief everyone once I'm finished here."

He heard Jones give a sound of agreement before the agent asked a question.

"_Mind if I ask boss, is this about Caffrey?"_

Peter didn't know what to tell him but it was obvious the agent was concerned. Jones and Diana had been more than happy to stand up for Neal for everything he'd done for them and the department. He was part of their team and no man or woman was left behind.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Just get me that information stat, Jones. Thanks."

He hung up the cell and dialed his wife again, the call picking up on the first ring.

"_Hun, what's going on? I thought you'd be happy to hear the news about the laptop. Mozzie is freaking out. You really need to come home._"

What could he say? He had to figure things out, Sim being calm for the moment while he helped take June's statement which Peter had been paying attention too on the side while making calls. The Marshalls were both acting civilly for the moment but it could become a big mess soon for everyone.

"Tell him to calm down and both of you go to the Bureau. Drag him there if you have to but go to Hughes. I'll meet you there. I'll explain everything when we meet up. I promise."

He hung up the phone and turned back to June and the two marshalls, indicating for Sims to follow him out onto the terrace. Once they were out of earshot he held up a hand for silence before he spoke. Sims looked angry.

"My partner is out there. Someone took him pretending to be marshalls. I don't blame you Sims, or your department but someone is screwing around with both of us!"

He saw he had the man's attention as Sims nodded, arms crossed loosely over his chest. He was a big man, nearly towering over Peter but he was far from scared of him.

"So what do you suggest, Burke? Who took your con and why? Are you certain this wasn't an attempt by that little friend of his to make a run for it?"

Peter bit back any words he had about Mozzie, the man had caused enough problems but he was with his wife trying to do good for once so he held his tongue.

"_HE_ didn't do this. We were kidnapped a month ago by a man known only as _The Turk_. Heard of him?"

Sims looked like he'd just heard he'd won the lottery, his brown eyes bright as he nodded back.

"HE's involved with this? Everyone's been trying to catch him for years. How is _The Turk_ involved with your partner's disappearance?"

Peter smiled slightly but it wasn't a happy smile, it was far from that as he recounted what had happened and the investigation. Sims whistled through his teeth, a nod to his head as he gave an apologetic glance back to the agent. They were on even ground again.

"I'm sorry, Burke. I just assumed... anyway... let me know what you want us to do. If this brings a hit on the infamous Turk, I'm in. No hard feelings?"

He held out a hand and Peter took it, nodding back at the larger man with a more sincere smile.

"Meet me at the Bureau. We need to see what it is my partner's friend found. It might be the clue to break the case wide open!"

Sim's nodded, turning to his fellow marshall as June glanced at Peter with a curious look, both men leaving the agent and older woman alone. She whispered to him as they followed behind.

"_Peter... what's going on?_"

He didn't know what to tell her but once El and Mozzie made it to the Bureau, perhaps he could call her with better news.

"_I'll let you know when I do. I promise._"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:**_ And now everything is coming out but what will the secret info be? Tune in for the next chapter coming soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Peter ended up having to go home after all, El calling him to say Mozzie was refusing to go to the Bureau although he had gone there once before to help a female friend in distress. The agent was going to be late for his own briefing, Hughes calling him up to ask why Jones and Diana were discussing plans to help Caffrey when the discussion had been closed. Peter explained as concisely as he could, his boss listening quietly then telling him to bring Mozzie in no matter what, even if he had to arrest him as a hostile witness, Atkins be damned. The agent grinned realizing that although his boss was hard nosed about Neal, he still liked the kid enough to help. He pulled up in front of his home, running up to his door and opening to the sound of voices in mild disagreement.

"I will not go to that den of inequity, Mrs. Suit. You can't make me! I want The Suit to..."

Mozzie's voice was adamant but stopped short as he saw Peter walk in and a kind of reddish tint came to his cheeks. It was obvious he wanted to help Neal but his paranoia was getting the better of him as the agent watched his wife give him a look of worry, hugging her briefly as he approached the little con man. Mozz almost looked afraid but soon his eyes glared at the older man, a finger poking at his chest in repressed anger.

"_THIS_ is all your fault, Suit!"

Peter stopped short but he didn't take offense. In a way some of this was his fault and he would take the blame for not helping his friend, but right now he needed that laptop, the one Mozzie held behind him with dear life.

"_YOU_ turned Neal into a mindless Suit! _YOU_ didn't listen when he told you he was innocent (_although why he wouldn't want to take blame for such a sco... but that's beside the point..._) _YOU_ weren't there for him when he needed you and _NOW_, God knows where he is!"

Peter let the man rant, trying not to look at the clock or his watch but time was of the essence. If there was proof to keep his friend out of prison and find out who took him, this was the time to get it. The kidnappers had almost an hour lead on them already.

"You're right... I didn't listen to Neal and I was unfair. I've already apologized to him but I wish I had done it sooner."

Mozzie opened up his mouth to speak but stopped, his eyes peering over his glasses with an odd expression. He opened his mouth again then stopped as if uncertain what to say for once which would have almost seemed comical if not for the urgency of the situation.

"Mozz... We need that laptop. If it's what Neal told me about, we have to take it to the bureau now. What did you find on it? He told me the pictures weren't just of a little girl."

Now the con really looked out of his element but he quickly found himself and his voice and nodded, setting the device back up on the Burkes' dining table as El stood beside him.

"Neal said the pictures weren't just pictures and he was right. Images can hide things. Hackers have been doing it for years and I managed to decipher what was in these photos. I also found out something else about the photos that will surprise you."

The little guy typed quickly on the PC, fingers flying before a picture Peter had only heard about came up. It was the one Neal had told him about with the little girl in a dress in a field of sunflowers. It as a simple portrait with very little to say it was anything but what it was until suddenly the image vanished and in its place was a letter. The letter was mostly in what looked to be some kind of Sanskrit or Middle-Eastern type face, Mozzie pushing another button instantly turning it to English. Peter moved closer to read the text seeing something that made him pale.

"This is from him. This is from _The Turk_. But who is _Altan Sahin_?"

Peter was continuing to read the report his eyes widening at the information contained within. This Sahin person had been getting ready for a Jihad when Neal found these files. The money wasn't a ransom but a payment for a hit on a rival gun runner. He was just about to take a pic of the document with his phone when Mozzie changed the screen, another picture showing up. It was the little girl, Maryam, but she looked scared, tape over her mouth as she stared into the camera more frightened than any child or person should be. Her eyes were a dark blue almost violet that he thought he recognized before Mozzie made the image change to another photo, one of a warehouse with several men heavily armed standing outside. It looked to be by the water, a bridge in the background that the agent recognized immediately. He gazed at his watch and then back at his wife.

"We have to go now. Hughes is getting everyone together including the Marshalls for this meeting. Let me call him and let him know we're heading over. Mozzie... this is for Neal's freedom."

The little guy looked scared a moment then nodded, closing up the laptop and placing it inside his messenger bag, hugging it to him protectively as the two men headed for the door. El stopped him before they left, hugging him and whispering as she moved to kiss him.

"_Find him._"

**()()()**

Peter felt unprepared as he parked and walked into the Federal building nearly half an hour after he was supposed to be. He had called Hughes on the way to let him know what was going on then called Jones to look up the name _Altan Sahin_ in the database. He hoped this would be the clue to who this _Turk_ person was and where Neal had been taken. He practically dragged Mozz into the elevator and blocked the door before pushing the 21st floor. The con didn't run but looked like a cat cornered, pacing the back of the elevator until the doors opened and Peter made sure he got out with him.

"You've been here before, Mozz. Remember this is for Neal."

The con nodded, hugging the laptop to his body in the messenger bag as they entered through the glass doors and the agent noticed several figures up in the conference room already. It was standing room only, Sims present as was Atkins, the senior agent livid as he spotted Burke. Peter gave no expressive reply back, walking up to Jones who was printing something out.

"You asked for info on Altan Sihan? The database red flagged it. He's a dangerous figure, well known for his ties with Jihadist and gun runners. His niece Maryam was killed by a rival nearly 8 years ago. A Muhammad Kasein who just happens to live here in the city. Would explain a few things."

He handed the paper to Peter who quickly skimmed through and whistled through his teeth. Neal was in deep and how he had come to get involved with the man... he had only heard a small part of the story but the report told so much more.

"Brain washing? The man is a cultist?"

Jones nodded grimly following his boss as they headed up to the meeting above. Peter was later than he had expected, a red faced Atkins having it out with Reese in the corner. The background chatter quieted some as he entered the room, Jones taking his seat with the others. He could do this.

"My apologies for making everyone wait. More evidence has come to light and the _false_ marshalls have almost an hour over us. Thank you Marshall Sims for your cooperation in this operation. Let me get things set up..."

He turned to find Mozz missing, but spotted him outside the room staring in like a frightened mouse. Peter motioned for him to come inside the conference room, moving over and leading him in and closing the door. Mozz looked about to faint until Peter whispered to him.

"_Mozz... just tell them the truth. Show them what you found._"

The con nodded, hooking up the PC with shaky hands before looking up at Peter uncertainly. They were still working back to a semblance of their old association after the treasure incident but Peter understood why Mozz had done what he had.

"Ok... Gentlemen... ladies... of a governmental nature..."

Peter shot him a look and he quieted down, allowing the information to show up on the big screen. The agent smiled at him briefly before going into orator mode and letting everyone know what they had found and the information on _Altan Sihan _and Muhammad Kasein. They didn't have a picture of the man but by every means it seemed Sihan was the name behind _The Turk_ and Neal's possible kidnapper. Mozzie put the pictures up as Peter spoke and amazingly everyone was quiet, asking questions to them when necessary and basically being agreeable. The briefing was just that, brief to make up for the time lost looking for his missing partner. Sims promised to keep him in the loop as he took off to find Caffrey as did Diana, Jones and several other agents. The pictured warehouse was first on their list of sites to check out as Peter moved to lead Mozzie out of the building then get out to search on his own. They had barely started to leave when someone spun the agent around and he found himself face to face with Gerald Atkins.

"Don't think your CI or you are off the hook, Agent! He's probably in league with this _Turk_ person and if he's found, he's going straight to..."

The man didn't finish his sentence as Hughes moved in and pulled Atkins away, an angry glare on his boss' face that Peter had never seen before.

"Gerald... **SHUT UP!** Peter, take _HIM_ back to wherever he wants and go look for Caffrey."

Atkins looked mortified but said nothing as the door shut and it was evident Reese got a few things off his mind in private with his boss as Peter and Mozzie walked towards the exit.

"I can have someone take care of him for you."

Peter blinked, shaking his head and glaring at the little guy as he shoved him out the glass doors and into the elevator which opened up surprisingly on the first push.

"No... you've helped enough, Mozz. I need a copy of those files."

The little guy nodded, pulling out an SD card and placing it in his hands without another word. Peter just nodded, the silence between them permeable as they rode down all 21 floors and exited the lobby. Outside Peter turned to say good-bye but Mozzie had already vanished. He felt his cell buzz in his pocket, eyes reading the text with an amused smile.

_****Don't think it was a little slice of heaven... because it wasn't.**_

**()()()**

Diana called him a few minutes after he walked out the Bureau doors to say that they were nearly at the warehouse site, search warrant in hand. Hughes had already called in to a judge ahead of time so that saved them added aggravation. He was getting into his car to join them, hanging up his cell as he closed the door and pushed the key in the ignition. His eyes moved up to the rear-view mirror briefly then back up as two blue eyes peered back at him.

"Neal?"

He made to turn around but suddenly he found a knotted rope pulled tightly around his neck, another face beside the CI in the backseat as Peter struggled to keep from being choked. Neal stood and watched, the other man whispering at him in hissed tones. Those blue eyes looked blank and glassy, a dull expression on the young man's face as he pulled what looked like a syringe out and exited the vehicle. The agent tried to call out to him, his hands busy trying to pull the rope from his neck as the pressure increased. The distraction was enough as he heard the driver's door opened and his jacket was pulled aside. He turned to find Neal pulling his shirt from his pants then pushing the syringe into his side, a slight sting where the needle broke skin and then warmth as the drug started to immediately take effect. His arms were going numb, fingers limp as the rope kept taut against his neck but slowly eased up as his body began to relax. Neal never smiled, his expression blank, those blue eyes nothing like the young man he knew. He started to remember what he'd read about Sahin and his converts. Those that didn't join him willingly were drugged into submission.

"Ne..."

He felt his tongue grow thick in his mouth, throat tight and he started to slump to the side across the seat. The rope eased from his neck, the man behind hissing orders at Neal who pocketed the syringe and reached across to move the now submissive agent into the back seat as the other man took the wheel and they drove away. Peter was alert but his body refused to act, vaguely aware of the sound of something zipping. He turned his brown eyes languidly towards the sound to realize it was Neal tying his wrists behind him with zip ties. The agent wanted to say something, to wake his friend up but his mind was slipping away, only a few things coming through the haze.

_Yes... the agent is with us. His friend was very persuasive. We will be there soon._

Peter didn't understand what was being said. Something was wrong but he couldn't remember what, the man driving turning around briefly to smile at him. Even drugged the smile made him shiver but he could do little to resist.

_Sleep Agent Burke. You are about to help in a very important task._

He knew he shouldn't listen but something made him nod, eyes growing heavy as the word _sleep_ left the man's lips. His body relaxed even more, eyes moving back to Neal, the young man staring ahead blankly as he sat almost ramrod straight beside him in the backseat. Something dark and metallic glinted from inside the young man's clothes, something that caught the agent's attention just before he passed out: _A gun_.

**()()()**

Diana was surprised when they found the warehouse not only abandoned but there were no signs anyone had inhabited the place in over a decade. It was the one in the photograph, the current owner curious why anyone would claim that it had been anything but a storage facility. He had inherited it from an uncle less than 5 years ago but had not been able to lease it out for any amount of money so it had remained empty. The agent nodded as they finished their sweep of the facility and she turned to find Peter strolling towards them.

"Boss, I didn't think you were going to make it. Did the little guy make you drive him somewhere?"

Peter nodded his head, glancing around the site at the activity then patting her on shoulder. He seemed distracted by something.

"Yeah he did. I need to move on another lead, think you can handle this?"

She glanced at him curiously, something not quite right but this was her boss. Diana knew the connection he and Caffrey had as friends and partners and nodded back as she tried to figure out what was off.

"You ok boss? Want Jones or I to go with you?"

He gently squeezed her shoulder in an almost rhythmic pattern she wasn't sure what to make of as he smiled almost mechanically and nodded back.

"I'm fine and No... I just have some loose ends that need to be taken care of. Mozzie had some other intel on the case. Let me know what you find here and I'll stay in touch."

She nodded back with an uncertain glance as he turned and walked away. Diana rubbed at her shoulder trying to figure out what had just happened as Jones suddenly appeared beside her.

"Peter's leaving? He have another lead on this case we don't know about?"

She nodded, her hand still rubbing her shoulder as she thought about what had just happened. Something stunk but she couldn't think how to tell her colleague.

"Jones... keep an eye out here. I need to look something up."

He blinked back at her but nodded, moving back inside to finish up the sweep of the warehouse as Diana pulled out her phone and headed towards her own vehicle. Peter was already driving away but she looked up what it was she needed, plugging in something on the touch screen then looking as the result came up. There was a rhythmic beeping with the symbols on her screen. She frowned at the words below the symbols uncertain what to think: _**S O S**__._

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember how he ended up driving up to the warehouse in the picture but he did, his mind a complete blank otherwise. He exited the Taurus giving a quick look around, a little voice in the back of his head giving him instructions as he walked up to Diana and smiled as if he'd been forced, the manner anything but natural to him but he could only obey the voice. She seemed to be confused by something but didn't say what other than to ask if he was ok. He gave her some reply he knew was wrong but that was what the voice in his head told him to say so he did and the agent believed him although she seemed doubtful. The voice ignored that feeling as he noticed Diana seemed to know something was off about him but the voice told him to keep going and end his conversation now. He placed his hand on her shoulder, not something that had been programmed in but it just happened. Peter didn't understand why but something beyond the voice told him this was necessary, his hand gently gripping her shoulder in a pattern until the louder voice insisted he leave and he made his normal pleasantries and left. He walked quickly back to the Taurus, getting in and starting up the car. As he pulled out of the lot and back onto the road a figure appeared in his rear view mirror and smiled coldly back at him with dark blue almost violet eyes.

"Good work, Agent Burke. I won't kill you yet. You may still be useful if only for your eyes and ears. Now, drive back and we can discuss how further you can help me."

Peter could only nod, eyes still staring straight ahead as he drove in a kind of spell. His mind and body were not his own, only a tiny voice crying out in protest but too small to make a difference. He had hopefully made enough of a sign to Diana she caught his odd manner but the thought quickly disappeared as he went back into autopilot.

"I'm so very glad you were able to retrieve what it was I was missing. It makes the next step of my plan all the more exciting. It's fortunate that both you and your friend readily saw my point of view. You know now why my plans have to continue. Kasein's blood must spill for what he did to my family and your friend is going to be the hand I use to get it done. I could not have asked for better pawns."

Peter could only nod, eyes straight ahead and paying attention to the road while his mind tried to fight whatever had taken over it. He felt as if he were in a dream but it was more of a nightmare than anything. The agent had no control of his actions as the man told him to pull over and his body obeyed. Altan commanded him to move to the passenger seat, Peter sliding over as _The Turk_ moved into the front and took over the wheel.

"I get the impression there is something you haven't told me, Peter. I can call you Peter can't I?"

He felt his head nod but his mind wanted to scream in protest. The man smiled at him coldly.

"I see it in your eyes. You still resist me. Maybe that lady agent knows? She was watching you like a falcon does it's prey. Let's see how another dosage makes you feel, Peter."

He saw the syringe appear as if by magic in the man's hands and his eyes widened, a smirk curling Altan's lips. Peter watched helplessly as he realized he was pulling his own coat and blazer aside, shirt corner remove from his pants. He stayed still, waiting for what was to come but unable to stop it. Altan smiled as he pushed the needle into his side. Peter gave a quiet groan but nothing more as the contents entered his blood stream and soon he felt his mind leaving what little self he had behind. He was already putting his shirt back in without any orders, closing his blazer again as the man spoke to him as if from far away.

_This drug is used commonly for sea sickness. In its purest form it has qualities that make it both addictive and create a lack of moral judgment in the user. They become easily controlled. Malleable._

Peter didn't understand what was being said, only that he had the impression his left leg was suddenly wet with something that felt warm. His eyes moved downward and he found his service pistol in his hand, red oozing heavily through his gray pant leg. The pain didn't seem to matter, his mind totally gone as he stared down at the bloody mess without concern.

_Looks like you shot yourself, Peter. Next time it won't be a flesh wound. Now rest. We have more work to do._

The agent nodded, his hand automatically returning the gun to its holster before his body leaned back against the seat and started to fall asleep. He was no longer resisting, his mind totally under the drug's control as darkness overcame him again. Once his body had gone to sleep, a part of him began to dream, face twitching at least in his mind's eye as he saw vague fuzzy vision of things not so long ago.

_The con turned on his friend without blinking an eye. He is colder than he seems, the drug having melded him perfectly, Turk. Do you want him to kill his friend now or later?_

The voice spoke in the darkness his eyes unable to see who said those words as the conversation replayed in his memory.

_Not yet. The agent is necessary to send the Feds on a __**wild goose chase**__ as they call it. Emre here will do what he is told. He was always the obedient one. It's a good thing that Morgan and Rory have been eliminated. Two less __**jobs**__ I have to clean up. Stay with him. I will go with the agent._

The men continued to talk, their voices muting in the background of his mind as the dream faded and darkness swallowed the agent up.

_Peter... hun... Peter wake up._

The agent snapped awake, uncertain what was going on as he turned to find himself staring up into two soft blue eyes. El was looking down at him confused, sitting on the edge of their bed. He was laying there, blanket pulled over his fully dressed form. For a moment he wasn't sure how he'd arrived here until his wife lowered her head to kiss him, hand gently squeezing his leg. He gave a quiet groan of pain, Elizabeth looking at him worriedly as she pulled away.

"Hun... what's wrong?"

He sat up with a hung over feeling, the room swaying a moment before things settled and he leaned back heavily against the head board.

"Nothing... I'm just a little achy."

She looked mortified as she realized what had happened. She hugged him curling up beside him on the bed as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, hun."

El continued to hug him, kneading his shoulders gently as her expression brightened, and she turned his face towards hers.

"I have some good news. You had a call while you were asleep. Hughes said Neal's not going back."

Peter didn't understand what she said at first until a rush of memories hit him and suddenly it all came back.

They'd found Neal at another warehouse just across the river. There had been a gun fight and Peter had been nicked in the leg but they had captured Muhammad Kasein. Altan Sahin killed when they tried to drag him out of the warehouse. It had been a great victory for everyone, Sims helping the agent with the rescue and take down. They had found Neal in a large metal crate tied up, a little worse for wear but unhurt for the most part. Both men had taken the time to look at the body of Sahin, Neal looking afraid but satisfied that part of his life was over. Peter was glad to be rid of the man but the person on the stretcher looked nothing like he remembered the fuzzy figure from his memory except for those dark blue eyes. That had been the one thing he could ID him on and it had been that matter which closed the case files on "_The Turk_" once and for all. It had been a good day.

When news got back to Hughes and the Bureau, Atkins had to take back what he said and give Neal a pardon, his anklet reinstated before they'd even left the scene. They'd had a quiet celebration at the hospital that day, both agent and CI there to be checked out. Neal was patched up for his few cuts and bruises while Peter had his legged wrapped for his injury. The doctor said he was lucky it had only been a flesh wound, both men let go a little worse for wear but alive and healthy. There had been no party since Peter had been given pain pills that knocked him out once he'd passed out on his couch. Neal stayed long enough to keep El company overnight but left early the next morning to give his statement at the Bureau. Peter had been given leave from work in the meanwhile, Jones coming to take his statements of what had happened. It had all seemed a blur to him and unreal at best as he let it all wash over him like a gigantic wave. Had two days really passed so quickly since the rescue? El nudged him, blue eyes looking at him curiously.

"Did you want me to change the bandage on your leg? Doctor said it shouldn't get infected but I don't want to take any chances, hun."

He shook his head, the agent uncertain why everything felt surreal. If everything had worked out, why did he feel like he was missing something important? Some minuscule detai... His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, El getting up, her lips brushing his a moment before she stood.

"I wonder who that might be..."

She was smiling widely, winking at him as he sat up and tried to ease his legs out from under the blanket and placed his socked feet onto the floor. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black khakis, his memory remembering another set of clothes that seemed to have been there just a few minutes ago although his wife said two days had passed. Why did he feel like this was a dream? He didn't wake up so it must be real, his eyes sweeping the bedroom for clues to the contrary. The calendar on the wall confirmed his loss of time but it didn't make him feel any better. He saw something on the bedside table, picking it up and reading the label.

_May cause drowsiness._

Pain relievers. That would explain his fuzzy head. He looked down at his leg, the hint of some bandage beneath his pants. He remembered seeing blood...

"Peter..."

Neal stood there in the doorway, his face pale with a few bruises but he was smiling softly as the agent nodded for him to come in.

"Neal."

He stood up to greet his friend his wounded leg forgotten in the moment until he felt the pain, losing his balance as he lurched forward. Someone caught him, supporting his weight with a slight groan. It was Neal. El came up to help, having been standing behind the young man in the doorway.

"Honey, you have to let your leg rest. Neal... make him sit while I go get some lunch."

She said it like a mother to a son, Neal nodding his head with a "Yes, Ma'am" before winking at her, Peter rolling his eyes as she left them. They heard her footsteps fade away downstairs, the agent looking up at his friend curiously.

"You look like you're feeling better."

Neal nodded, taking a seat beside him on the end of the bed when offered. He looked uncomfortable at best but relieved, his eyes looking at Peter's leg.

"I'd ask how your leg is but I think I know. Mozzie sends his greetings."

Peter blinked at that comment, a smirk forming on his lips as he noted Neal's attempt as subtly.

"I thought he wouldn't want to talk to me after dragging him to the Bureau offices. He disappeared fast enough afterwards. Just glad we got you back and the bad guys where they belong."

Neal nodded, running a hand through his hair as he smiled back.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. (_his attention turned a moment as El came in with a tray of food and drinks._) Let me help you with that."

The CI grabbed a TV tray from the corner as if he knew where everything was, Peter watching in odd observance as his partner and wife set the small table for him and El handed them each a drink.

"A toast..."

Peter looked surprised by his wife's announcement, taking his drink to hold it up as Neal turned to him, his own cup raised, free hand reaching into his jacket. El was suddenly gone, the agent's attention on his friend who continued the gesture.

"... to the _ultimate_ sacrifice."

Peter blinked as the the cup fell from his hand, his body trembling as pain shot through his side. Neal was just staring at him blankly, something smoking in his hand which the agent was finally able to recognize as a gun. He felt wet warmth dripping down his chest as his breath caught in his throat. He was bleeding. Where was his wife? How...

The room had changed from his bedroom to the outside of the Federal Building, Peter collapsing to his knees on the hard sidewalk, eyes looking up at his friend. People passed by but nobody seemed to notice what was going on, Neal's hand raising the gun to his head. He could feel the cold metal against his forehead but it was the emotionless gaze from steely blue eyes that scared him more.

"Neal... why?"

He saw the trigger pulled back and then...

"Honey wake up... Peter... hun, it's ok."

He was trembling, shaking in terror as he found himself laying on the floor, body aching where he'd fallen, confusion making him wonder where he was. He saw a familiar picture and realized it was his bedroom. He was home but... was he awake or dreaming.

"Peter... hun, you're shaking!"

He couldn't stop himself, the tremors of his body, the ache in his leg where he'd fallen on it. He felt like he had a fever, his body drenched with sweat and shivering but El's hand warmed his forehead as she held him and gently smoothed his hair from his face.

"You're not running a fever. I'll call the doctor."

Peter shook his head, holding her to him and just wrapping his arms around his wife as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He had been having a very vivid nightmare... the same one for the past few nights. Nearly three days had passed since they'd captured Muhammad Kasein but killed _The Turk_ in a huge gun fight. They'd eliminated the bad guys but Neal was still missing. The operation impromptu as it was had been a good thing, most of Sahin's men killed off with their boss but the few who'd lived were refusing to speak. If Peter hadn't been wounded he would have tried to beat his friend's location out of them but blood loss made him weak so Diana had taken his place, Jones staying with him as she tried to interview the men they'd captured. Two of the men tried to kill themselves but Diana had stopped them, agents loading them up and taking them to be processed. For now that's all they could do.

He had been out of his head that day, ranting that they knew where his partner was until an EMT had given him something for the pain and he finally calmed down. Neal was still out there somewhere alive he hoped but he had been able to do nothing for his missing partner and friend, his wound making him useless. They'd only found the real warehouse from another clue in the camera card that Mozzie had given him. He'd called in the troops and they'd found the two rivals having an argument just down the way across the river. The picture had been backwards, the bridge on the wrong side which explained the first warehouse being empty. Peter showed up first, Diana and Jones right behind him as they tried to sneak up on the two criminals. Both were far more heavily armed than they expected and in the middle of a fight to the death. The rest of the FBI and SWAT showed within minutes followed by Marshalls, a three way gun fight between Sahin and Kasein and the good guys. It was all a blur at best as he continued to recall everything that had happened although the part that stuck with him clearest was the fact that Neal was still missing.

"I'm ok. I just had a bad dream. Help me... back into bed."

El was gently lifting him up on his good leg, easing him back into bed as she sat beside him in the darkened room and continued to hug him.

"The same dream? Maybe it's the meds. Doctor said they had some side effects. Maybe nightmares is one of them. Let me call him and ask. Maybe you can take something else, hun."

Peter nodded tiredly, his wife moving to the phone across the bed to dial their doctor. His body was still shaking, the agent grabbing up his robe at the end of the bed and pulling it around him for warmth as he sat there. He'd had the same dream for the past three days now, three whole days since the raid and Neal's kidnapping. Today was Monday, very early in the morning but the first day of the week and his partner was still missing. They had Muhammad Kasein in custody but the gun runner had nothing to do with Neal's kidnapping but was being held for resisting arrest and shooting at Federal agents. A man matching Sahin's description was killed by a sniper shot. Peter had identified the man as Baris Cihan, the man who had originally kidnapped them. If nothing else that part of the case was shut but where had he taken Neal? Was the con still alive? What was it Sahin wanted with the young man that was so important? His exhausted mind fought to remember everything but his thoughts seemed to break apart and scatter when he tried to see what he needed.

"Honey... The doctor said he can see you this morning. It's 3:30 now. Let me get you something to drink unless you want to stay up?"

El had moved to the door, her fuzzy blue robe wrapped snugly around her. He nodded back, smiling for her sake despite how he felt. Exhaustion and confusion muddled his mind as the dream started to fade.

"I might stay up a bit longer... turn on the light?"

She nodded smiling back as she walked over and flipped the switch on the small shelf lamp in the corner of their room before leaving again. He watched the door with an almost manic feeling of terror, the dream coming back to him in bits and pieces. Neal never showed but his wife returned from the bathroom, soft footsteps padding over to him on the wooden floor as she handed him a glass of water.

"No pill. The appointment is at 7 so we'll have to wait till after."

She sat beside him, hands gently kneading at his shoulders and neck till he started to relax. His mind seemed to slip back into some other place as he grew more comfortable, leaning back until his head lay on the pillow again and his eyes started to close. El kept her hands wrapped gently around him, smoothing his hair and making him feel safe as he started to doze off.

"I'm worried about him too honey. They'll find him. Neal will be ok."

He nodded to her, body easing back into sleep, his memories playing back some faint recording of a past conversation.

_You have a very important part in this game, Peter. The Ultimate sacrifice. Everyone will think your friend was in on it but you'll never tell. No one will believe him when he realizes just what it is he has done. Do as you're told and nobody else will be hurt._

"sacri... fice..."

His voice slurred the word, a pause in El's touch as her soft breath was suddenly evident against his cheek.

"Honey?"

He was already asleep when she asked him what he meant.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I know, little confusing but it's necessary for the next part. Lots of whump coming up. _


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Peter slept for another 2 hours but continued to dream bits and pieces of things that made no sense to him. The images were fragmented, scattering out of view when he tried to see more until he felt a gentle hand wake him and his eyes popped open to see Elizabeth smiling.

"Come on sleepy head. We need to go see the doctor."

He wanted nothing more than to grab his wife in his arms and curl up with her in bed for the rest of the morning if not the whole day but as he thought back to the last few nights he knew he had to go to the doctor and find out a reason for these nightmares. Maybe it was just the medication or it might just be his worry about Neal but he felt there was more to it than the obvious answers. Peter sat up with a quiet groan and hugged her, his lips brushing hers as she grinned and kissed him back.

"I'll get the coffee ready, hun."

He nodded back sleepily, sitting up and wincing slightly as he felt the throbbing ache in his wounded leg. It's what had waken him last night, a vague reminder something was wrong with what he remembered about Friday. Peter brushed the thoughts away as a result of post traumatic shock and medicinal side effects as he eased himself to his feet and moved slowly down the hall to the bathroom. He was off work until his leg was healed up enough for him to go back. Hughes had insisted he stay away, especially after the delirious outbursts when he was shot and called out for Neal. Reese told him to go to the Bureau shrink and talk about Caffrey. There were issues there the Senior agent saw as unneeded attachments, another reason he was still siding with Atkins after the fiasco on Friday. Yes they caught and killed some bad people but Neal was gone, and it looked more and more like their CI might have been in league the more they dug up on _The Turk_ and his followers.

The idea of Neal working willingly with that man made him sick, Peter closing the bathroom door as he limped quickly to the toilet and threw up. His body was aching some when he was done, a pain like he had just done too many sit ups in his chest as he flushed and moved to wash his hands. He stared at himself in the mirror, eyes hollow and tired looking, pupils too small he thought as they floated in a pale sea of brown. Peter felt off, El blaming the past few days and his injury but it was more than that, his mind refusing to tell him what he sensed was wrong but couldn't remember as he moved to start the shower. The hot water immediately began relaxing him as he slipped under the spray and closed his eyes.

_Peter had been listening to someone talking, a tired feeling overcoming him as he tried to figure out where he was. He started to realize he was in the Taurus but sitting in the passenger seat. Someone was to his left in the driver's seat, their voice a steady buzz in the background. The landscape outside was static which meant they were parked. A building was just across the shoulder off road, rust colored... Before he could see what it was his attention turned from the window to the blurry figure. He saw lips moving but no face, their finger making a motion like a gun. Suddenly he watched his right hand take the gun from his holster then point down at the fleshy part of his thigh as he felt his finger pull the trigger. The sound seemed muffled but still reverberate throughout the parked vehicle. He barely flinched at the report much less the actual shot as it hit, his mind uncertain what he was seeing as the memory continued. _

_What was he doing? Why had he... shot himself? Was this real?_

_The voice kept talking, someone dabbing at the wound, wrapping it in bandages as he calmly replaced his gun back in its holster and he heard a single phrase:_

_**The ultimate sacrifice**__._

Peter snapped out of the memory or had it been a dream? He finished showering, his addled mind uncertain what to think as he toweled off. The first-aid kit was already on the bathroom counter as he quickly dabbed some ointment onto the wound and placed fresh gauze on both sides. The wound still wept some, a little bleeding evident but there was no infection or signs of anything wrong as he finished the task and limped back to the bedroom to change. El had already laid out some comfortable loose khaki pants and a polo for him to wear. He quickly changed, his mind trying to recall all of what he'd seen in the shower when El called for him to come down and eat. He called back from the doorway as he finished dressing, slipped on his shoes and grabbed the crutches sitting by the bedroom door. He didn't really need crutches but the doctor had recommended them for extended walks and the stairs so here he was, hobbling noisily down the hallway to his stairs taking his time to ease his aching leg downwards without making it worse. He really wanted another pain pill but El had told him not until after the appointment so he would wait. He forgot about everything once the smell of fresh toast, eggs and coffee wafted towards him as he made it to the first floor. With nearly practiced ease he placed the crutches by the door and hobbled happily towards the kitchen.

**()()()**

The doctor's appointment did very little for Peter's attitude. Dr. Matthews gave him a lighter pain prescription hoping that would help with the nightmares but could see nothing wrong with the wound itself. It looked healthy, the skin healing well as he re-bandaged the injury. He recommended more rest if anything much to Peter's disappointment. El took him to the grocery store but made him wait in the car for her as she told him to relax. He stared out the window boredly, watching other people pass by from the market and neighboring shops when his eyes moved back into the car. He moved to open up the glove box when something sticky touched his fingers. Peter made a face wondering what it was has been smeared on the small compartment door as he brought his hand up to see. He was surprised to find that there was red on his fingers and it looked like dried blood.

_A memory of the dream he'd had in the shower, fragmented images of himself sitting in the passenger seat as he was now came back but from a previous day. They were parked on the shoulder, a rust colored building to his right when he felt the pain and looked down to find blood oozing from his leg. Peter just stared at the wound as the memory continued and he saw the small splatter made. They had cleaned it up. Someone had cleaned his car but he... _

_His mind was fighting what it saw, seeing himself hurt in the gun raid and yet this other memory seemed far more real to him as he watched himself helping the other figure, blurry and dark, clean up his car of blood. He was limping as he finished the task, scooting back into the driver's seat as he left the figure behind. They whispered something that he couldn't understand, his ears fighting to comprehend but unable to._

"Peter... hun..."

He snapped awake, glancing around as if uncertain where he was before seeing the worried yet smiling face of his wife. El was glancing at him curiously as she placed the bags in the back seat and then handed him a bottled water and a small prescription bottle.

"He said you didn't need food with these and they shouldn't make you as spacey as the last batch. Just take one."

Peter nodded as he forgot about the odd memory, looking down at the bottle as he read the label then took one as he drank the water. El was smiling at him as she pulled out of the lot and they headed home. He continued to drink more of the cool liquid feeling the pain start to ease from his leg, his mind clearer he thought as he glanced outside the window. The scenery passed by when he saw that rust colored building in his mind's eye. He was trying to focus on the sign as it came into view. Gradually he could see what was on it. The memory was fuzzy but the building should be clearer if they weren't moving.

_Knox Industrial Lifts_

The agent sat up, turning towards his wife who just smiled at him but seemed curious by his look.

"Feeling better, hun?"

He nodded, another puzzle piece seemingly falling into place as he put the blood he'd found on the glove box and this memory together in the same place. Something was there but what?

"We're home. Did you need help getting out?"

Peter shook his head as they kissed, El exiting out her side and he easing himself out as he grabbed up his crutches and she closed the door for him. She waited for him at the top, door unlocked and opened as he hopped up the last step and immediately made for the sofa. El threw a blanket over him as he lay back and closed his eyes. He was tireder than he thought, mine mulling over the oddness of his two finds as he fell into a light sleep.

The agent part of him was suddenly walking around the dream like a virtual crime scene. He saw the image of himself shooting his own leg, the blood spatter pattern alerting him to other potential finds that might have been missed by the mystery man who had cleaned up after him. Then there was the mystery man: who was he and why had he been with him? He had the feeling they weren't an agent but why had they been driving?

The third puzzle piece was the rust colored building. It had been in his dreams, blurry and unseen until now. He had to find out a connection to it being in his nightmares. Still, the biggest mystery of all was Neal's disappearance. It fit in somewhere with all these clues but he couldn't see how, his face contorting some in his sleep as he saw two dull blue eyes staring back from his rear-view mirror. Neal had been there the day he went missing.

_He had been at work and then..._

Peter opened his eyes and looked around his quiet home. El was asleep in the recliner, Satchmo on his pillow lounging as the agent sat up quietly. He had pieces now, things he could look into as he did his best to tiptoe with his limp to the backdoor and sit out on the patio. His cell phone was in his hand as he dialed a familiar number. It was only 8:30 am so Diana or Jones should be heading to work. He tried both cell phones, Diana picking up on the second ring.

"_Boss? How are you feeling? I would have thought you would be sleeping right now."_

He told her about the doctor's appointment and wondered if she would want to come for lunch. Bring Jones. She sounded curious at his invitation but for now he just treated it as a casual call until he had them present. Perhaps he could get Elizabeth out of the house long enough to get what he wanted to do done.

"_Sure, I can do that. Is there anything particular you want me to bring?"_

He was dumbfounded a moment by the request then realized she knew what he was really asking. Diana was smart and he always liked smart.

"You and El need to get into the mind-reading business. Yes, bring what you can legally get away with. I might have something to add to the pile. Thanks, Diana."

He could imagine her bright smile on the other side grinning broadly at him as she replied back.

"_No problem boss. I was just waiting for your call. Surprised you waited this long. See you at lunch."_

Peter hung up the cell, going to the browser setting and looking up the place he recalled from the dream / memory. **Knox Industrial Lifts** was not too far from the side of town they'd looked into the warehouse from the hidden picture file. It was in fact on the way to the warehouses they had investigated. He couldn't go on his own but he could pass this on to his agents to investigate. He had found one clue to be real, now he had to figure out why while trying to figure out who the man with him in the car had been. Peter had shown up at the site alone to greet Diana. Mozzie had run off once they'd left the Bureau offices so it couldn't have been him. Besides, this had been a larger, leaner figure but the face still was too blurry to see, his head hurting when he tried so he worked on the next puzzle piece: the blood he found in his car. El hadn't noticed so whomever cleaned up had done a good job. He had been shot outside of the vehicle but there was obvious blood that matched his dream memory. If they had it tested and proved that it was his, that would mean...

The agent shivered, the light breeze that had been invigorating now chilling his body when the thought passed through him. He had shot himself. Peter tried to think how it could be but it was making sense the more he thought it and that terrified him. There had to be a reason to explain the conflicting memories. Both scenes fit and but in what order? Was the car scene after the warehouses or vice versa. Diana and Jones had been there, the latter finding him when he wandered over with the wound. They would remember him getting shot. He would ask them, his memory of the event still fuzzy from the drugs the EMT gave him to calm down when he'd gone into shock.

"Peter... what are you doing out here?"

Elizabeth had opened the door without him hearing, his thoughts taking him far enough away to be unaware of what was going on around him. She looked at him worriedly but he just smiled back. He wouldn't tell her yet until he was certain. Maybe it was just what he always read about people in car accidents and other traumatic events. Nobody ever remembered exactly what happened and in some cases they added details. Maybe he was just adding a fantastical explanation for his wounds but why he was seeing himself shoot his own leg, made no sense! He stiffened slightly as her hands gently kneaded his shoulders and El noticed, sitting down beside him.

"You're worried about Neal. I am too but you need to rest, Peter. I want him back safely too. Let the FBI and Marshalls do their job."

He nodded, smiling at her as he leaned over and kissed her lips. Would she look at him the same way if he told her his dream? He had told her parts but not all of it. He had never remembered more than the nightmare part before. There had been little details as to what actually happened to get him hurt on Friday. Diana and Jones only said what everyone else said: bullets were flying around and one must have hit him. Only one other person was grazed but not in the Bureau. That made him think his dream was wrong but the blood splatter said otherwise.

"Earth to Peter... I was going to make some lunch. Did you want devilled ham?"

He shook his head, getting up with her as they headed back inside. Peter wanted to tell her about everything but until he could get a good look at what he thought he remembered, he would keep it inside and wait.

"I'm just going to watch some TV. I think there's a game on ESPN."

**()()()**

It was a miracle beyond miracles when a client called with an emergency order around 11:30 am. El felt badly leaving him alone but he'd already mastered the stairs with and without crutches so he made sure she knew he would be ok as she left him to go work. She hoped to be back within an hour so that wasn't going to leave him much time if Diana and Jones showed up. They'd have to be quick. Peter sat up to kiss his wife as she insisted he stay on the sofa, her purse under her arm as she kissed him back and left. Once his wife had left, he pulled out the blood sample he had kept, dried flecks in a clean sandwich bag along with some of the dirt from his shoes. He hadn't worn his work shoes since Friday so there might be residue there that forensics might help identify what he had been doing before the shoot out.

It was 12:07 when he heard the first footsteps and peeked out to see Diana and Jones coming up the steps. He hobbled to the door and opened it up eagerly.

"Thanks for coming. What smells so good?"

There was a delicious scent wafting up from a plastic bag Jones was carrying. He knew what it was as soon as it hit his nose.

"Chinese. Figured you might not have eaten yet. Elizabeth around?"

Jones was peeking around curiously but Peter shook his head.

"Thankfully no. I'm sort of glad she had to go to work but we haven't much time. I need to... well come inside and I'll give you a briefing. It's not something I can easily explain."

**()()()**

He noticed some head scratching between the two agents as they finished listening to his story, the Chinese feast quickly vanishing between the three as Jones looked worried about something.

"You think Neal was at the Bureau that day? Are you certain? I could have Rudy bring up the surveillance from Friday and check... unofficially of course."

Diana looked like she was thinking hard about the story Peter had told them, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"So you were parked near this '_Knox Industrial Lifts_' building. I could go take a look at the area you told me boss and see if there's any evidence. Seems most of it would be gone by now but I can look. Did you want us to ask Hughes about this?"

He thought a moment but shook his head. It was enough they wanted to help but for now it had to be quiet. In a way he was relieved, his friends and agents smiling back at him as if they could sense it.

"We'll keep this quiet until you tell us otherwise, boss. I thought it had been too easy to catch Sahin and Kasein, but this just proves it. I just hope... I hope your other _memory_ isn't so accurate."

Diana was talking about the gun shot, Jones looking uncomfortable at the thought of it too. Peter had told them in confidence, hoping it would turn out to be something else from that bit of blood but if it ended up being his, he would have to talk to Reese directly. That was the condition. If it turned out NOT to be his blood, the memories were false and there was another reason for Neal's disappearance. If it did... they would go to Hughes and investigate further officially.

The three finished up the food, cleaning up before Peter saw them to the door and thanked them for being there. They gave him a nod promising to get back with as they headed back to work, their black SUV disappearing down the street as he closed the door and went back to sit on the sofa. There wasn't much more he could do now but wait for news and deal with the consequence, whatever it was. Peter leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes, body relaxing as he tried to think of something else. The two sets of memories, real or not were making his head hurt.

_Kasein will pay for what he did and so will our friend here._

The voice grew quiet, their words harder to understand as he stared up at a blurry set of figures standing above him. He thought they were talking about him at first til he heard a quiet whimper following what sounded like the sound of something blunt hitting flesh. His eyes turned towards the sound and he could see one more figure standing hunched over, arms over their head. He tried to focus and found it was Neal, arms bound over his head and hanging limply from the ceiling. One of the other figures moved closer to the young man and punched him hard in the chest before another pulled out something small and pen-like.

_The ultimate sacrifice. Their lives for the one I lost. Maryam will not be the only one._

His vision continued to blur in and out in the memory but he could see the marks now. Dark lines on Neal's arm where they were injecting him with something. Peter struggled to free himself but his body wouldn't move but for a weak twitch of his fingers. Once they were done with the injection, someone took the young man away, the agent seeing dark blue eyes gazing down at him.

_You will remember none of this, Peter. Your friend is lost to you forever. His destiny was pre-ordained the day my niece was killed. And you will share in his misery._

He could see the man's face now, features coming into focus as they drew closer. His sleeve was rolled up and something sharp pricked at his skin before he felt that odd blankness start to eat at his mind. Neal had given him something in the car at the Bureau. Something powerful it worked fast. He fought to keep his thoughts clear but the man was still speaking, words etched in his mind despite wanting to fight what was being said.

_Remember your role, Peter. Your friend will be a living matyr and you will be his biggest regret._

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Peter is starting to remember what really happened. Where is Neal? What is this thing that's going to happen? New chapter coming soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**

_It had to be a nightmare, there was no other explanation for it. His vision was fuzzed around the edges, his mind blank and malleable. The voice told him to do something and he did. He was no longer himself but he knew there was more... something else if he could just wake up._

_No... don't make me... Ok... just don't hurt them. I'll do what you say. Don't hurt them. Don't..._

He found himself sitting on the edge of a bed, a very nice one like in mansions or a luxury hotel in Europe. He wore expensive silk pajamas. He liked silk but these weren't his. This wasn't his place but he was here wherever HERE was. His manner was anything but lively, eyes staring blankly ahead at the wallpapered walls, no thoughts of his own but for that voice giving him instructions. He had to listen or else. They promised him they wouldn't hurt anyone but it would be up to him.

"_Emre... you aren't dressed yet. Today is your debut. Don't you want to show off your skills?"_

His eyes turned slowly to see a figure standing off to the left. Their face was blurred but he knew who it was, dark blue eyes staring at him the only thing in focus. He wanted to speak but he couldn't, not unless they let him. He was their puppet to do with as they wished. He just wanted to be finished with them and go back... He had to go back somewhere.

"_Get dressed. You're going to see your friends again. You're going home, Emre."_

_Home? You're letting me go? I'm free?_

The thoughts flew through his mind as he made to open his lips and speak, defy orders but the man held up a single finger and he was made silent by the motion. They had made him compliant, nothing more than a tool in their belt. He could only obey what they told him to do, a darkness lurking at the edge of his memory. They had made him do something before. Something bad. He felt a low sound grow in his throat when suddenly he was up and held in a tight grip around the neck, breath catching as he tried to react but couldn't. The man held him up as he stood on his tip toes to try to fight but his body was trapped in whatever spell they'd cast upon him.

"_Remember your place... no reunion until our bargain is completed. You want them safe don't you, Emre?"_

He felt his eyes widen at the subtle threat, body growing limp as the strangle hold let go and he could breath again. His legs gave out as he collapsed to the floor, looking up from where he sat he nodded obediently. He could think of little else that would keep him from feeling worse pain than he had already experienced. The man smiled but it was not a good smile. Someone else used to smile at him, tell him he did good... told him he had a place. It wasn't this man but someone else... He tried to remember who, this dark eyed man smoothing his hair like a child. The motion calmed him despite his fear and helplessness. He should be resisting but his mind was trying to recall another person who had been kind to him. Another life before this one. The man with him sighed boredly.

"_Good... good. Now, dress. We have work to do."_

The man's dark blue eyes flashed coldly down at him, no emotion. Despite his conditioning, he saw brown eyes there; A memory of someone else before it faded and the man left him, the sound of the door echoing as if from a long way off. Everything felt surreal and fuzzy as he mechanically rose, walking to the far end of the room and opened up the closet. He pulled out a dark turtleneck sweater in black, a black leather jacket and black stone washed jeans. He quickly laid the clothes on the bed, moving to another door, stripping from his fancy pajamas and entering a resplendent shower. His mind didn't notice much, his thoughts mostly blank but for what the man told him. He could only follow his orders, the hot water doing nothing more than easing a little of the tension he thought he felt, eyes closing.

_**You can be a con or a man. You can't be both...**_

_Someone else was talking now, the dark eyed man's voice a low murmuring behind this new one as his mind seemed to seek out refuge in long lost memories. Had he any thoughts of his own beyond his current place? He tried to recall who he had been._

_**You do good here. You really do...**_

_The voice was fatherly, maybe more like a big brother almost. He knew who spoke, or thought he did but THEY had conditioned him to forget. He had to forget or bad things would happen. His eyes opened as he looked down at his bare chest and saw the bruises and marks from his initial rebellion. His arms had track marks from injections he didn't remember getting although his mind sensed the pain somewhere hidden away. He felt nothing at all but knew he'd had a life before. The memory of it remained although it was more a feeling than actual fact. They had stolen his memories and soul. He could only do as they asked until they set him free and yet he was remembering vague bits and phrases of something more..._

_**I'm the only one what?**_

_His lips mouthed the words he had said then under duress although he would gladly say them now: __**The only one I trust.**_

**()()()**

Five days passed since Neal's disappearance and supposed kidnapping. The man had simply vanished, no sign of where he had been taken or if he was still alive. Mozzie stayed in touch which meant Atkins and his theory Neal had run was false but Hughes no longer wanted to hear about the ex-con's innocent so Peter had given up talking and continued doing more searching on the side. Mozzie finally accepted that he was as eager to find their mutual friend so the con kept the agent in the loop but so far there had been little to go on beyond the second set of memories Peter had from Friday.

Diana had done good on the forensics for the dried blood. It was indeed Peter's. There was still the possibility it was there for some other reason but her check of the road's shoulder near the Knox building had fortunately or unfortunately yielded more blood samples that had turned out to be the agent's. Today Kasein would be given by the Bureau into the prison system permanently. They had been investigating the idea he might know of Caffrey's whereabouts but was so far clean so the investigation had turned to exigent circumstances concerning what they had really wanted him for: gun running, arms dealing and miscellaneous other things they'd discovered at the site on Friday. In the end it worked out but Neal's location was still unknown. Ruiz was taking the case now and would transport Kasein.

"Peter..."

He looked up from where he sat outside the small cafe down the street from his Brooklyn home. He could walk a bit better now, Satchmo sniffing at Jones' hand as the agent reached to pet him. He was still keeping Elizabeth out of the loop until he had more to work on. It was necessary until he spoke to Reese today. Jones was coming to help him to the Bureau, a not so unexpected visitor so his wife would let him go. El still worried about him and for good reason he thought.

"Walk with me."

Peter eased himself from the chair, his leg still aching but it wasn't weeping anymore. Satchmo walked slowly for once as if aware of his master's hurt leg as the two men walked.

"I guess we have to spill to Hughes, boss?"

Jones spoke quietly, both men bundled up against the weather. He nodded back with a sober expression.

"Yeah... I just wish I knew what HE was planning. I don't understand why they need Neal or myself."

He had told them about the additional memory the day they'd left. It meant something and seemed to be a key element to whatever _The Turk_ had planned. They knew now that they would have to go through official channels to get an autopsy on the man they had killed. He was not Altan Sahin but they had no proof otherwise than his dreams.

They reached the front steps of the Burke home, Peter walking up with a little grunt of pain as he let Satchmo go and the dog ran up ahead of him, Jones right behind.

"How's the leg?"

Jones looked like he was having second thoughts on tricking El into letting him out. Peter shrugged back.

"As good as it can be for having been shot. I'm fine. Trust me, Clinton."

They shared a look, the junior agent still uncertain when the door opened and El peeked out.

"Honey... uhm, Hi Jones. I thought I heard someone talking outside."

Satchmo scooted in as El moved aside and ushered the two men in. She was chatting in a friendly manner with Jones while hugging Peter and looking at his leg in a concerned manner as he gave a little grunt of discomfort.

"I'm fine, hun. I just bumped into Jones at the cafe. He was coming to take me to the office to check up on some things I missed."

Peter waited for the agent to take his lead, Jones nodding in agreement without any look of guilt or subterfuge as El blinked back confused.

"You still have another week off, Peter. Are you sure he needs to go in today, Jones?"

Peter was feeling guilty for lying but he could see that same expression hidden in Jones' eyes when El turned to take the lead off Satchmo. They quickly changed their expressions back to normal when she turned back.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry to take him away but I will make sure Peter comes back safely. Just some paperwork about the incident."

She crossed her arms but nodded, her look a little less worried than before.

"Just don't keep him too long. And don't forget your meds, Peter."

El handed him a bottle which he dropped into his pocket as he nodded obediently and turned to leave with Jones. Peter kissed his wife one last time as Jones went to pull the car up. She whispered to him quietly.

"_I hope you find him._"

Peter blinked then realized she knew about his searching for Neal behind Hughes' back. They just smiled as he kissed her again and winked back before leaving to the Bureau.

**()()()**

Hughes wasn't happy to hear what they had been doing. Not only that, he glared at both Jones and Barrigan for going behind his back. Peter took the brunt of it, insisting he was the one who told them to help. After the initial barrage of questions subsided it was just Peter and Reese, the older agent wiping at his face tiredly.

"Peter... this is why I didn't like Caffrey. You've changed and I can't say I like it. What proof do you have that could make me change my mind on this? I have to let Atkins know and... put you on leave for insubordination."

The agent looked like he was less than happy about it but like a father scolding a son, Peter knew he deserved whatever happened. He had initiated this search.

"Do what you want with me sir, I just need to be sure what I remember is truth. So far everything's come back positive. Diana found my blood at a scene it shouldn't have been which proves that atleast one of those supposedly 'false' memories is real. Just hear me out... please."

Reese looked angrier than usual but nodded, arms crossed tight over his chest before he motioned for Peter to speak.

"I believe The Turk is still alive. Here me out... sir. Please."

He told him about the additional memory but not understanding what the words meant. His memory was still incomplete, only bits and pieces twisted around in his dreams. It was all he had to go on but if the blood splatter proved he had been somewhere he shouldn't have been, then why wouldn't this other memory be false?

"I'll have the paperwork set up as some kind of authentication process. Tell them we think there was a mix-up in the paperwork. Don't make me regret this."

**()()()**

It was almost 2 PM when Peter got the call at home. El had thankfully stepped out for some groceries when Reese spoke to him.

"_You were right, Peter. I don't understand why but this still makes things difficult."_

He understood what his boss meant. He had been compromised that day and it would have to be reported. It didn't matter so long as they figured out where and why for Neal. Kasein was the key and now he could get Jones to talk to him.

"Reese... whatever you think I need to do, I'll do it. I just want to find Caffrey."

They finished their call, Jones and Barrigan going to interview the gun runner before he was transferred later that day. It would be his last chance to ask what the man knew about Maryam and Sahin. Maybe the only chance they had of finding out what made the man want Neal so badly.

**()()()**

Peter was watching a game, his mind anywhere but in the present when his cell rang. Elizabeth stirred where she slept beside him on the sofa, her head in his lap as he screened the name and picked up. He would have to tell her what happened but for now...

"Burke..."

Jones was calling, telling him that Kasein wished to speak to him directly and only him. Hughes had approved it and they were going to pick him up within the next few minutes. They only had an hour before Kasein would be taken to his new home so he had to be ready. Peter hung up as the call ended and he gazed down at his sleeping wife. It looked like it was time to tell her everything.

"El... hun, wake up."

It took a moment but she opened up those beautiful blue eyes and gazed up at him with a peaceful look. It made him feel worse he was about to disappoint her.

"Is your leg falling asleep... I'm so sorry hun."

He shook his head, helping her sit up as he gazed into her eyes.

"There's something... something I've been meaning to tell you. It's very important."

El wiped at her face, giving a quiet yawn as she nodded knowingly.

"You've been looking for Neal. I already know that, hun. I don't blame you in the least."

She hugged him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they held one another but he couldn't let it go any longer.

"I haven't... just been looking for Neal. There's something I didn't tell you about Friday. Something I just found out about. Those nightmares I've been having..."

He started to tell her about them all, everything he remembered and finally about shooting himself in the leg. The last part made her pale as she took both of her arms in his hands and shook her head at him in denial.

"It's not true. You're still on shock hun. You didn't hurt yourself."

It was more than obvious she did believe him but didn't want to for the principle of it. If he had shot himself, coerced or not, it meant more than him just losing his job. Peter would be stigmatized as unreliable if it got out to his work. Hughes knew but he was keeping it quiet until they found out what Kasein had to say.

"So they want you to talk to this rival of his? Is it safe? Should I go with you?"

He shook his head.

"I'll be safe. I promise you."

El nodded, hugging him tightly. It was short-lived as the doorbell rang and then they heard a knock. Jones wasn't kidding they'd be there fast. Peter stood, tucking in his shirt and slipping his shoes on as El followed him to the door. He grabbed up his wallet and pushed it into his pocket along with his cell.

"I'll be back before you know it, hun. This could be the key to finding Neal. I'll be careful."

She nodded as they kissed then opened up the door. Diana stood there looking official, gun obvious under her blazer.

"Boss, we have to go now."

He gave a quick look at Elizabeth who smiled softly back.

"Good luck, hun."

**()()()**

The drive to the holding facility took longer than expected, an accident holding them up as they finally pulled up to the building to find Ruiz and company already taking Kasein through the back entrance as they rushed to meet up. Peter had to know what the man knew about Sahin and Maryam.

It was close as they caught the group exiting the building to a waiting vehicle, Kasein dressed in normal clothes but cuffed securely as Ruiz and his men led him out.

"Ruiz..."

Peter was breathless as he approached the men, two of the agents having their gun at the ready until everyone relaxed.

"Agent Burke... I have at timetable to keep."

Peter held up a hand and pulled the other agent aside speaking quietly.

"Five minutes... that's all I need."

Ruiz shook his head as they continued to move Kasein into the vehicle without stopping. Peter moved closer but one of the agents with the group made a threatening move, Diana taking up the defense when Ruiz finally turned and sighed.

"Get in."

Peter blinked uncertain what to think as the agents looked confused around both men. Ruiz made a face, pointing to the side door of the vehicle.

"If you want to talk to him, you'll have to come along. I'll send you back with another agent but we have to leave now."

It didn't take him two seconds to nod, turning to Diana who said she'd follow after calling Reese with the news. Peter ducked into the vehicle near the caged barrier Kasein was behind. The man was stoic and watched him and the other agents curiously from where he sat. Peter didn't know much about the man other than what was on paper but he was curious to see what was inside his head.

"Ok... everyone in? We're off."

Ruiz had taken everyone's attention to the front of the vehicle as Peter listened along with the rest of the agents. He heard a soft cough, turning to see Kasein looking at him a bit more curiously than he liked.

"_You're him aren't you?_"

Peter wasn't sure what he meant as Kasein smile slightly, the agent near them both glancing at the two curiously. He moved slightly closer, Kasein doing the same.

"_I had nothing to do with your friend's disappearance. That was Altan. He has a blood feud with my family and with your friend._"

He didn't understand the last part but it was obvious meant to pique his curiosity more.

"_Tell me what you know._"

Kasein sat back, a look of denial there but Peter knew it was just an act. The man felt he had the upper hand which in a way he did but Peter had to play what cards he had.

"_You're going away for a very long time..._"

Peter left his comment open, the man finally nodding as he leaned forward again, eyes watching the other agents around them.

"_For your ears only. Your friend killed someone but it was not his fault. Altan caused pain for everyone trying to get revenge for an act that caused all of this."_

Kasein paused, a pained look on his face that surprised the agent. It was starting to make sense as he remembered the picture. The man in the picture and the woman.

"_She was your daughter... Maryam._"

Kasein was quiet but finally nodded, a slight flush to his tan cheeks.

"_His sister married me in secret. Our families were not on good terms._"

The man looked sad, a glassy look to his eyes he wiped away despite his cuffed wrists. Peter understood now. This was what Neal had tried to tell him about but he still didn't quite understand the specifics. He needed more.

"_We had Maryam. We were happy for a time but Altan found out. He wanted his sister and niece with their family. Aisha disagreed and their father killed her for breaking the family trust. I kept Maryam but Altan wanted me dead blaming me for his sister's murder by their father. I had to protect my daughter so I made those pictures... they were false but I thought he would go away if Maryam were in danger. He just became more determined._"

Peter understood now but there was still something missing. Some last element... He waited to hear it from Kasein when he felt the vehicle stop and watched everyone getting ready to disembark. His time was up and he still had too many questions and no idea where Neal was. He needed more time.

"What happened to Maryam? Why this blood feud? Why Neal?"

The agents were getting impatient, Peter holding them off as Ruiz exited to see what the hold up was.

"Neal as you call him... he stole from Altan. That made him the perfect pawn. Altan used his methods to mold the young man into what he needed. Those that didn't listen to _Altan_ were made to obey. Your friend obeyed too well and instead of killing me..."

Peter had to move aside, the agents taking Kasein out of the cage as Ruiz pulled him out of the way. They were taking Muhammad in and now Peter knew the truth. It explained so many things. Neal had told him he'd accidentally killed someone. It made sense why he hated guns. Kasein was being led away across a short courtyard when a silvery reflection off the man's head made him take notice. Peter turned to see something off to the far side of the road, a glint of light that made him squint.

"Agent Burke... Agent Barrigan called to say she would come pick you up. Agent?"

Ruiz was talking to him but Peter kept watching the glint until his eyes widened and he realized what he was seeing. He had no time to warn anyone but to react as he threw himself at Kasein, Ruiz giving him a warning look until the first shot hit, Peter wincing as it grazed his arm.

"**BACKUP! We NEED backup!**"

Ruiz was yelling now, others coming out to find the source of the gunshot as Peter slumped against the gun runner, the man looking up at him curiously.

"He will kill you. _Altan_ will make him kill us both and live to remember what happened. He's done it before. It's what killed Maryam."

Peter nodded, getting up enough to peek over at the vehicle as he moved their prisoner towards it for cover. If this was Neal shooting, he was an ace and wouldn't miss. The agent knew that all too well.

"He's not a killer."

Kasein frowned at him, Ruiz and the other agents also behind the vehicle for cover as they waited for backup from the prison and FBI.

"Burke... why is someone shooting at us and how did you know?"

Peter explained about the basics that someone was after Kasein and they suspected _The Turk_ hadn't been killed like they thought. He left out the other details and said there was a hit man hired to kill the gun runner but didn't mention Caffrey for obvious reasons.

"Would have been nice for you to tell me. I'll take this up with Hughes..."

The agent held up a hand before Ruiz could say more, standing up as he glanced through the windows beyond. The glint was still there.

"Let me handle this. Keep _him_ safe."

Ruiz looked confused as Peter stood, his arm stinging when he used it to pull himself up. He turned to go around the side, out into the open when he felt a hand grab his good arm.

"Burke..."

**()()()**

He stared out across the road from his perch. He wasn't far from his target so he could see everything as he'd been told it would be. He only had this one task to do and he would be freed. The man promised him.

Movement caught his eye and he had his finger on the trigger ready. It won't only take one shot and he would be free. Nothing more...

"Shoot Emre. Protect your friends."

The voice spoke and he could see them... several men down below through the scope. One was familiar to him, something making him want to call out but he was bound to silence. The other man gave him a cold feeling, his finger tightening on the trigger as they centered in the cross-hairs. He would kill him and protect his friends. He could do this.

He saw one of them turn and then they were out of view as the shot fired but missed, a curse behind him making his blood run cold.

"You _want_ your friends to be hurt? **Kill him**... or you will never see them again."

His head nodded as Neal concentrated on the lack of motion. They were behind the van now but someone would come out. He would get them when they did. The man was pacing behind him, shoes echoing across the space as he did his best to ignore it and watch for the target. He perked up as someone came out, stepping in front of the van and stared up at him. The footsteps paused, moving closer as he sensed them crouched beside him.

"He left you... left you to go back to prison and rot. Do you think he cares where you are, Emre? Would he come back for you as I have?"

Neal felt his finger squeezing tighter on the trigger, a memory of something making his eyes narrow at the figure in his cross-hairs. He had been left behind. Abandoned.

_You did this... You had the treasure all along!_

His finger tightened on the trigger and he felt the bullet released, the silencer making it sound like a pop of champagne only muted. The rifle only kicked a tiny bit letting him know the projectile had left and the scope showed him the target hit, body flying back heavily against the vehicle, there was a dent as they slid down to the ground. A part of him felt satisfied, his finger still gripping the gun in a vice-like grip until that voice spoke again.

"So much better than I expected... Emre."

Neal didn't move, his body stiff as he continued to stare at the still figure at the other end of the scope. They didn't move, a part of him watching for them to get up.

_Breath..._

He heard the voice from his memory and felt relaxed, safe almost as his eyes moved back to the scope.

_You do good here. You really do..._

Neal felt a wetness drip down his cheeks and realized he was crying, looking down at the still figure and remembering who his real enemy was.

"Emre... listen to me when I talk to you!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder something coming to life in him. As if possessed by someone else, Neal found himself pulling a pistol from inside his jacket, turning to push it against Altan's temple. The man smiled at him coldly, a laugh erupting from his throat. He wasn't scared but that only angered him more, his finger tightening on the pistol trigger.

"He's... de... dead. You..."

Altan kept smiling, no fear in his face as those dark eyes met his own.

"You pulled the trigger, Neal. He's dead from your hand. Not mine. I have nothing to regret."

Neal felt himself hesitate. He saw the image of Peter in his mind laying on the ground. He had killed him... The world seemed to spin suddenly, vision graying at the edges as he collapsed to his knees and felt his body trembling. Neal had killed Peter. His mind went back to that day when he'd been taken by Baris / Sahin so many years ago. It had been just like today only... only when he hesitated Sahin had grabbed his hand and the fatal shot had hit her. He watched the little girl slump in Kasein's arms and the memory made him shake even more.

"You are more a killer than you think, Neal. You have killed twice now and both innocents. There is nobody to help you anymore."

He felt cold metal against his forehead, eyes looking up to see Baris staring down at him. He was alone... Neal had nothing left even if he could escape. He had killed the only person who believed in him.

"So much easier than I could have imagined. Good-bye, Emre."

Neal closed his eyes, a vision of Peter there staring at him with that disappointed look he always had when he did wrong.

_I'm sorry, Peter._

His eyes opened and widened, Baris/Sahin smiling coldly as the report was heard. Neal collapsed to the ground in a dead faint, no pain. He thought it would hurt more, his whole body relaxed as hands touched his arm and shook him.

"Caffrey... hey wake up."

Neal didn't respond. He had to be dreaming. He was dead wasn't he? The voice and hands persisted, someone grasping him under his arms and lifting him up slightly.

"Caffrey... We might need an EMT."

His eyes started to open, a swarthy face blurrying before him. When it focused he could see Jones crouched over him.

"Jo... nes?"

Clinton smiled, a look of relief on his face but did the agent know what he'd done? Neal tried to move to escape but his body was still under the influence of whatever Altan had given him so he felt weak and collapsed against the agent tiredly.

"Cuff... me, Jones."

Neal held out his wrists but the agent stared at him oddly, shaking his head as two men came with a stretcher. He took the man's hand in his and plead with him to cuff him, voice slurring as exhaustion hit him and he slumped back against the stretcher. They strapped him in as Jones squeezed his hand and drew closer.

"Everything will be ok, Caffrey."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _The bad guy is dead but what did Neal do!_


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chapter 14)**

Neal was trapped in a nightmare, waking up on the side of a lonely country road, the icy chill of snow around him. His cheek lay on the cold asphalt as he came to, sitting up from a drift, snow falling off of him. He wiped tiredly at his face, something wet there that seemed warm and sticky. Neal glanced down to see his hands were covered in blood, the con quickly standing up on shaky legs as he tried to wipe the mess away. The blood didn't seem to be from any wound on his own body which confused him as he tried to figure out just where it had come from. His eyes scanned his surroundings, uncertain how he'd come to be here.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

The road was empty, no sign of anyone or anything but a winding back strip going through the woods. He noticed blood trailing away from the road and into the forest, the red bright against the snowy drifts. Neal started to follow the trail which led from where he had waken up to somewhere deep in the trees surrounding him. The sky was a gloomy gray, his jacket soaked through from the snow as he tried to wrap his arms around himself for warmth without success. He stumbled through the wet slush and found himself looking upwards to see a dark ominous cloud of smoke overhead. He could suddenly smell the scent of burning wood and something else that made him nauseated as he continued to follow the crimson trail further into the trees.

It was only a few minutes later he came to a clearing, and the source of the black smoke, where the blood trail ended. An old barn that seemed familiar to him was ablaze with red and orange flames as he paused to stare at the scene in terror. He suddenly felt something cold and metallic was held in his right hand, Neal staring down to find a kerosene canister. He dropped it as if it might bite him, a trail of brownish light liquid going from where he now stood to the building before him.

_I didn't do this... I didn't make this happen!_

He wanted to turn and run away but his eyes were captured by the devastation as he moved even closer, the doors to the barn swinging open invitingly despite the fire eating at the rest of the structure. He stepped inside without realizing it, the interior ablaze, acrid smoke and heat burning at his eyes and nose but he kept walking until he found a figure laying in the corner bound and gagged. He crouched down to nudge them, their eyes fluttering open a moment to reveal honest brown eyes.

_Peter?_

The man was staring up at him with a dazed expression as he moved to untie the agent, removing the tape from his lips. His friend coughed, glancing up at him with a curious expression.

"Neal..."

They were standing now, the building burning around them as the flames grew. He could feel the heat but his feet didn't move and Neal wasn't sure why. Peter grasped him gently by the arm and squeezed, the con blinking back at him.

"We have to go now."

Neal felt himself shake his head, his hand reaching into his jacket and pulling something out. Peter took a step away, brown eyes widening.

"Why, Neal?"

He pointed the gun at the agent, his friend and partner, his finger tightening on the trigger as he closed his eyes, a warm wetness there. He heard the report as the scene faded away, the warmth remained though, his face burning up, body shivering as darkness overcame him and a new sound faded in from the silence. He could hear a quiet beeping, steady and constant, more sound apparent as he started to come to.

"_Can he hear us? The doctor said to talk to him. Let him know everything was ok."_

He knew this voice but his mind told him to run away, escape before they knew what he had done. He felt his pulse start to race at the memory of what had occurred, the beeping growing to a louder more shriller sound as someone grasped his hand gently in their own.

"_Push the nurse call... Neal... it's ok. We're here. It's ok."_

He felt his body thrashing now but he remained eyes shut, unable to fully wake up as more hands held him down and tried to calm him.

_No... I don't want to be here!_

He was yelling in his head, screaming but nobody could hear him. The machine screaming with him now, an alarm sounding as more people filled the room their presence obvious by the new voices around him. He kept thrashing, trying to escape but still with his eyes shut tightly.

"_He's going into cardiac arrest... we need a defibrillator now!"_

A sound like the ocean roaring filled his ears and his chest grew tight, breath coming out like he was choking because his throat felt as if it were narrowing, a pounding in his skull as his body continued to thrash. Something pricked his arm and then slowly the tremors and movement stopped, his pulse and the machines calmed in unison and for a moment his eyes fluttered open. Blurry figures dressed in blue and white surrounded him, two more off to the side in darker colors. He couldn't see who they were before his eyes rolled back and darkness swallowed him up again.

**()()()**

The darkness surrounded him, sound and scent seeping in off and on. A machine beeping not too far away and the soft scent of something that made his stomach growl drew him up from the Stygian gloom and back into the light with a gasp. One hand reached up to claw at his throat, that choking feeling evident but someone stopped him, his other hand jingling with a metallic sound he didn't understand.

"Relax, Neal... you're ok. Just calm down."

Someone was talking to him, someone familiar but he kept wanting to remove whatever he felt in his throat, the item filling his mouth uncomfortably as his eyes realized it was a long tube. His eyes focused to the left where the person held his hand, their features blurry but he knew them and held their hand in his like a lifeline.

"It's ok Neal... you're going to be ok."

Elizabeth was speaking to him calmly, quietly, a smile on her face as it came into focus. He didn't understand why she was here but he was glad for a friendly face as he fought for breath, trying to relax. His eyes turned to see another figure approaching from his right, a person in a white coat and dark blue green scrubs.

"He was trying to remove the breathing tube, Dr. Carson. He just woke up."

The man nodded as he moved closer and gently spoke to Neal, told him to relax and they would remove the tube. He moved to a phone and called for nurses to assist him then returned, Neal watching them both curiously. His right wrist was trapped at his side, eyes moving to see why. A cuff wrapped securely around his wrist and the bed frame, his eyes staring at it curiously before turning to look at Elizabeth who blushed with a sad embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry, Neal. Hughes said you had to be cuffed."

He blinked up at her then nodded slightly, body slumping back some against the bed as more people entered the room and the doctor finished doing a quick exam of him.

"Your lungs sound healthier than they did before. Lets get this tube out of your throat. Just relax and let me know if you feel any discomfort."

They gently removed the tubing from his nose and mouth, a wheezing wet sound turning to a healthy cough when they were done. Neal closed his eyes and let his body relax even more before opening them again to find El looking at him with a sad expression. He wanted to tell her what happened and why but another coughing fit hit him and his words were lost, her hand removed from his as the doctor and nurses settled him, a mask placed over his nose and mouth to help calm the coughing as they did another exam. After a moment they removed the mask and placed it aside as the doctor continued to check on his vitals.

"Did you want something to drink, Mr. Caffrey?"

A nurse was already getting a cup of water for him as he nodded, eyes looking at El but averting back to the doctor as he tried to speak.

"Y... Ye... sss..."

His pillows were fluffed and the bed moved to an angle where he was sitting up enough to have water and not choke, the nurse holding it for him as he took small sips. Once he was done, the doctor continued his examination smiling at the end.

"I think you'll live, Mr. Caffrey. You've been asleep for two weeks."

Neal tried to sit up more but gave a faint groan, body achy as he slumped back against the mattress and pillows. El came closer and gently took his left hand in hers.

"T... twoo... we... wee... eeks?"

He turned his glance towards El as if to confirm what the doctor said, her head nodded in silence, the doctor speaking again.

"You've been withdrawing from some very powerful meds. You still have a long way to go before we can let you out of the hospital. You're a very lucky person to have survived what happened to you. Welcome back."

Neal just looked at El who seemed uncertain what to say other than to nod and keep holding his hand. Once the initial shock of what he had been told wore off he started to feel afraid, panicky almost as his memories started to come back. He had done something terrible; something unforgivable. He watched El talking to the doctor, the man looking at him off and on but her face expressed a need to know, a concern for his well-being that confused him. Why did she care what happened to him? Didn't she know what he had done? He wanted to turn back time and turn the rifle on himself. His mind wandered back to that day, the haze of the drug making it hard to recall everything but Neal was certain of what he had done. These cuffs weren't enough to hold him but he wouldn't break loose. He didn't deserve freedom and he definitely didn't deserve for Elizabeth Burke to be his friend.

"... if you need me or a nurse, please push the button."

The doctor had been talking to him but he had missed it all, his mind elsewhere as he watched El nod back. The doctor and nurses left them alone and an awkward silence filled the room. He closed his eyes hoping she would leave him to his guilty conscience but her hand continued to hold his until he pulled it away and lay it across his chest. He sensed the hurt look on her face, his eyes turning to see a glassiness there as tears formed in her eyes. Neal didn't want to know why they were there, closing his eyes again to hide from that piteous glance.

"It wasn't your fault, Neal. I know what... what happened. I don't blame you."

Her voice was calm with only a hint of emotion so he could hear it was something that bothered her. She was being honest but only just. Why was she so calm? Why didn't she just scream at him for what he had done? He shifted slightly, the cuff keeping him from moving much as it jingled against the bars on the side of the bed where it was attached. He was going to prison again for good now. Maybe even...

"Don't... pity me, El. I'm not getting out this time..."

She blinked back at him as if not understanding but he kept his eyes averted. Neal want anything but to be here with the wife of the man who had trusted him. The man he'd killed in cold blood. A wave of nausea washed over him and as if sensing his discomfort, El grabbed a small wastebasket and brought it to him as he threw up. It was dry heaves more than anything, clear liquid leaving his lips and burning his throat as she gently rubbed his back. When he was done, El helped settle him again, her hand pushing the nurse call button once he was laying back comfortably.

"Neal... look at me."

He stared up at the ceiling in protest until her hand grasped his chin and made him look at her. Her blue eyes were flashing with an almost motherly anger but more a worry or concern he didn't understand. She had a tissue in her hand and wiped at his mouth, handing him a cup of water to sip as she kept his attention.

"Do you know we almost lost you."

She spoke as if it mattered that he lived or died. He had murdered her husband and she cared what happened to him? His eyes started to feel warm as tears formed but Neal didn't want to cry. He didn't deserve any one's pity, his free hand wiping at his face. He'd only just waken up but already he wanted to go back to blissful darkness and never return. If Baris had only had the opportunity to kill him, this would all be over as it should have been.

"Neal..."

El was interrupted as the door opened and her eyes turned towards the figure silhouetted there. Neal's face was staring away from her at his cuffed wrist when his eyes widened at the visitor's voice.

"El, Is he awake? Dr. Carson told me they removed the breathing tube."

The door shut with a quiet click as they entered the room, Neal's eyes moving to look at the person. He didn't know what to feel as the figure moved closer and he could see clearly who it was.

"What's wrong? El... should I call the doctor?"

Peter Burke was standing there alive before him, a certain shocked feeling making Neal fall back against the mattress and close his eyes tightly. Was he dreaming? He must be dreaming. His mind was playing tricks on him, eyes opening up to see Peter hovering over him worriedly, brown eyes gazing down at him more alive than ever. He noticed a sling across the agent's shoulder, his right arm wrapped up at his side. Had he shot him on that side? Why was the hallucination wearing a sling?

"I already pushed the nurse call, hun. I don't know what's wrong. Neal..."

He kept his eyes on El, only looking at Peter in his periphery as he tried to figure out what was going on. Did she see him too? Had she really seen Peter or was this all some sick vision of his subconscious.

"This is a dream right? I'm dreaming..."

Peter and El looked between themselves as the agent finally moved back towards the door.

"I'll go find the doctor if not a nurse..."

Peter started to move away when Neal reached out without thinking and felt a solid arm there. His hand actually held onto the figure before him, gripping tightly to keep them from going as they paused and turned back to look at him curiously.

"Neal?"

He didn't know what to say, his hand refusing to let go and find out it was all a terrible joke his mind was playing on him.

"Peter, I..."

He didn't know what to say the agent looking at him expectantly. Then he said the only thing he could think of, his words failing him except to tell the truth of what he honestly thought.

"_I... I killed you."_

The words came out quiet, almost inaudibly but the agent sighed and smiled at him, eyes looking at his arm in the sling.

"Do I look dead to you?"

**()()()**

_Two weeks ago..._

Peter turned to find Ruiz handing him something. It was a bullet proof vest. He blinked back nodding, removing his jacket and placing it over his own shirt before he pulled his jacket back on and zipped it up. Ruiz gave him a sobering look as he slapped him gently on the shoulder and wished him luck.

The glint was still there when he came out into the open. It shifted slightly but it was there as he stood before the van and waited to see what would happen. Suddenly the red dot was on him but on his cheek before it moved back down to his heart and finally back to the right before disappearing completely. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, turning to call for Ruiz when it happened. Something hit him hard in the right shoulder, his body flung back by the force of the shot as he smashed into the vehicle hard enough to dent it. His head connected with the body of the van, the force stunning him as he collapsed to the ground senseless in the heap. Voices buzzed nearby but he was unaware of anything but the roar of blood in his ears and his heart beating too quickly in his chest. At some point it slowed, normal rhythm returning and he felt hands gently lift him up and place him on something that felt soft. The rest of it was fuzzy, his mind stuck in the darkness as he heard the faint sound of sirens in the background and felt himself rocked inside whatever he was now on. Someone gently took his wrist in theirs then let go before something cold touched his chest, his jacket and shirt pulled aside.

_No major injury but his shoulder is slightly dislocated from the blow. Maybe a bit of a concussion. Agent Burke? Can you hear me?_

The voice was faint and far away but he nodded in the darkness to no one in particular as he responded despite not being fully conscious. The voices continued, other sounds around them but he finally passed out, the darkness restful and serene as he let it swallow him up.

It was some time later he woke up, no idea how long he had been in the darkness as it turned to blurry light and then a figure staring down at him worriedly as they came into focus.

"Peter... hey hun. Shh... just rest."

Elizabeth was sitting beside him her blue eyes gazing down at him with worry and relief. He glanced around to find they were in a hospital room, the light dim from a nearby lamp, the window dark meaning it was night so how long had he been out?

"Ne..."

He tried to move but gave a groan that cut his word off, agony hitting him where his right arm shifted painfully in a sling. El gently pressed him back down, pushing the nurse call when he had finally settled down again.

"He's under observation. ICU. Hughes has guards on him in case he wakes up. They won't let me see him. Someone named Atkins is keeping even the _White Collar_ department away."

Peter didn't understand, trying again to sit up with some success this time.

"Why... why won't he... let our... depart... ment in, El? Need to call... Reese."

She gently held him down, her finger on his lips.

"Peter... relax. You were hit by a rifle round. If it wasn't for the fact they gave you that vest..."

She sniffled some, her blue eyes watery like a rainy day suddenly, his heart wrenching at her look. El had been afraid for him and she had obviously been told what happened.

"He... Neal didn't mean to do it. Kasein told me what happened last time. Neal was coerced, drugged into submission. Brainwashed. It wasn't his fault then... or now."

Peter reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, his wife leaning closer to him and hugging him gently as he wrapped his one good arm around her.

"I need to see him. You... I'll make sure Reese gets you in."

El blinked, her face confused.

"Neal needs someone with him and obviously, I'm bedridden til they say otherwise. Call Jones and tell him I need to talk to Hughes. Please, El."

She nodded, a smile on her face as she gave a soft sigh and held his hand in hers.

"Soon as the doctor sees you. I want to know what he thinks then I'll make the call."

**()()()**

Peter found out he'd been out of commission for 36 hours, the doctor giving him a quick look over. They had already done some minor tests when he was initially brought in like X-rays but luckily nothing had showed up broken or otherwise injured beyond the dislocated shoulder which in itself was a Godsend. The bullet proof jacket had saved his life but the impact against the car was what had hurt him the most. He was banged up but in a few days could leave if nothing else revealed itself.

Meanwhile, Hughes got permission for Elizabeth to visit with Neal despite Atkins wanting to keep the con under lock and key. She wasn't an agent but the fact she was married to one who had been his handler made the senior agent antsy that it was a plan by Hughes to undermine his authority. Once they had their differences ironed out, El started to visit separately with both himself and Neal. She stayed at the hospital, Jones volunteering to watch Satchmo and their home in the short run. Dr. Carson was their physician again, the red-haired man more than happy to help with anything they needed.

Elizabeth told Peter that they had posted two agents as guards outside the private ICU room for Neal, the younger man sleeping it seemed but in actuality was in some kind of semi-comatose state. Dr. Carson blamed the drugs in his system, a nasty cocktail that played havoc with his heart and lungs. It was the day that Peter was finally let out that he was given a quick visit with Neal as a favor. Atkins stayed outside with Hughes grumbling about protocol, Peter going in to meet with El and see how his partner was doing. He was still a bit skittish having been shot, his eyes looking at the young man in a different light. If Neal had shot him in the head or close to the heart, all bets would have been off. Even with the vest, the impact would have been devastating so he was lucky Neal had turned the gun as much as he had. He hoped that's what had happened and for now that was good enough.

El was talking to the young man, letting him know they were waiting for him to wake up when it happened. Peter moved closer, the machines and monitors going nuts as Neal's body started to thrash and shake in the hospital bed. The con's face was turning reddish, then a slight purplish color as his wife pushed the nurse call and Peter ran out to find a doctor. It had been scary to watch but he saw Dr. Carson already heading their way, some nurses and orderlies in tow. They quickly entered the room with looks of suspicion and concern from Atkins and Hughes as Peter ran back in to comfort his distraught wife, her hand still holding Neal's until the staff asked them to move aside to work on their patient. For an instant, the young man's eyes had opened, staring blankly around the room, a frightened look there until they turned to them and then finally rolled back and closed again. By now his face had started to darken more, lips bluish as Dr. Carson and his crew worked on opening up Neal's airway and inserting the breathing tube. They injected the young man with something that seemed to immediately calm him, the seizure ending after a moment and then his color returning to normal right after. Hughes peeked in, motioning for Peter to come but El followed, their arms wrapped around the other as they glanced back at their fallen friend. They exited the room to an immediate barrage of anger from Atkins, the man in the agent's face before he had let the door close behind them.

"Don't think you're going to get him some kind of extension, Burke! Caffrey is going back to prison once he's healthy enough. If your '_wife_' did anything to interfere..."

The man didn't get the words out past _interfere_, Peter hitting the senior agent in the jaw without pausing. Hughes held him back when he tried again, another agent coming to stand between them as El spoke quietly to and tried to calm him, her eyes flashing angrily at the other senior Agent. Hughes looked pissed at Atkins more than his agent but he dismissed them with an apologetic manner, Peter still feeling that fight or flight response heightened by the emergency in Neal's room and his anger at the higher up talking as if HE were the problem, much more El. His wife kept her arm tightly around him, keeping him with her when he felt like turning to kick the man's ass but he didn't, her lips brushing his cheek and calming him some.

"You are never going to see him again, Agent Burke. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Peter ignored the man, jaw clenched as El continued to try to soothe him but her own body language and tenseness in his arms made it apparent she was trying her best not to turn and punch the man out herself. Once they were in a quiet part of the first floor lobby, they sat down and Peter leaned back in the chair trying not to yell at the top of his lungs in frustration, his one good hand smacking the side of the chair angrily.

"Pompous Windbag!"

He turned to see El suppressing what seemed to be a giggle despite the seriousness of the situation. He sighed and chuckled slightly as she took a look at his good hand, a bruise already forming on the surface of his knuckles.

"Hughes will take care of it. You know he's on your side whatever that man says. Should I call Dr. Carson to look at your hand?"

Peter realized his hand stung now but shook his head as she kissed his knuckles and left to get a cup of ice for it. His wife was his best friend and ally, making him feel more than lucky to have her when everything felt like it was falling apart. Neal needed them more than anything and Peter... he had to know how the young man was. If there had been a reason for him shooting. El returned with the ice, wrapping it in paper towels from the bathroom and laying it gently across his knuckles as they exited the building.

"Peter!"

Jones was running after them, the two surprised to see him as the junior agent caught up with them out of breath.

"Hughes told me to tell you El can still see Neal but... well Atkins is pretty angry. Did you really take a uhm shot at him boss?"

He was trying to hide the smile curling at his lips as Peter shrugged, hiding his own smirk.

"Maybe... that's fine. I just want someone with Neal. Is he letting our department visit now? I'd like some friendly eyes on him."

Jones nodded with a shrug back.

"Only Diana and I can stay per Hughes. You have to stay away until Atkins cools off or something changes. Sorry boss."

Peter didn't like being away from Neal but if his team and wife were there that was something.

**()()()**

Another week passed, Peter still on leave mostly because of Atkins. Hughes was having a fight with the man, a battle of opinion over what happened at the hospital and Caffrey's future. Neal remained unconscious and hadn't waken up or reacted to anything since that day when Peter had punched the man who was his boss' superior. Reese had called him to tell him thanks, confidentially of course, but now they had the deal with the aftermath. Reluctantly Peter was put on probation by his boss until things were settled. Now with all the information on the table about Baris / Sahin, other interested parties in the Bureau including Kramer were coming forward. It would either bode well for him or badly, in either case Neal's fate was still in any hands but his own.

"Caffrey's been nothing but trouble! Agent Burke was a _by the book_ agent before his influence. I say when he's finally awake or if he never wakes, he's refused any kind of acquittal. Coerced or not, he's been nothing but trouble for your department, Reese. Admit it!"

Atkins voice barked through the glass room that was normally sound proof when closed but even so, Peter could hear what was said as he sat downstairs with Jones and Diana waiting for his turn. His arm was out of the sling now, his hand flexing tensely in his lap as he waited to see where he stood. The man wanted him fired if not demoted and no one was going to tell him otherwise. He still sported the shiner Peter had given him although now it was mostly just a light mottled blemish on the man's sallow pockmarked face. Hughes looked bored if not annoyed as did Kramer and some others although all the comments about Neal's bad influence reverberated among his superiors making him nervous he wouldn't be able to say anything to change their minds.

After some additional commentary he couldn't hear, Hughes peered down through the glass and made a gesture for Peter to come up. The agent nodded, swallowing hard as Jones and Diana patted him on the back.

"You'll be ok, boss."

He wished he felt more secure but he was still pondering why Neal shot. He could have killed him and yet he didn't. It was more than he wanted to consider. Had the young man thought about it after their falling out and his refusal to forgive? Could it have crossed Neal's mind to get rid of him? He tried to push the thought aside as he went up the few steps and entered the lion's den. Kramer gave him a friendly nod as did another higher up he was familiar with, Hughes obviously on his side but the other four were sizing him up, Atkins glaring with a sneer on his lips.

"The golden boy. Hughes' number two flunky."

Reese stiffened at the remark, Kramer taking offense as did the other person he knew was friendly to him but the rest snickered not so quietly.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, you disobeyed the direct order of one of your superiors, Agent Burke..."

He emphasized Agent by saying it as _Aye Gee Ennt_ with a cold glint in his eye. Hughes wasn't in charge of this group, another man he didn't know but who's reputation preceded him was. Daryl Markins held up a hand and clucked his tongue slightly at Atkins who didn't seem to react to the man's call to order.

"Behave, Agent Atkins. Everyone gets a turn but we must be civil. Agent Burke, my apologies. I am going on what I have read about your department in your reports from Special Agent in charge Hughes. Agent Ruiz from Organized Crimes has also given us a statement but could not be here today. Would you like to read what was said before you make a statement in your defense?"

Peter nodded, taking the report and finding a seat to read it quickly, eyes scanning through carefully. It discussed the carjacking by Morgan and Rory, Neal's disappearance and supposed escape by false marshalls but also a small entry made by Marshall Sims in Peter's stead. The man was an ass but he was honorable at least, a smile as he saw more good than bad supporting them and his effort in the report. It worried him there was little in defense of Caffrey other than his own words. When he was done, he looked up, standing as he cleared his throat to address them.

"Thank you, Sir... gentlemen."

He had to think through what he wanted to say, Atkins continuing to sneer in his general direction. Kramer was stoic as ever and Hughes was making a motion with his eye brows for him to act. He felt some pressure but thought back to what he did remember. Neal had protected him as much as he could and even though the con had shot him, he forgave his partner. He trusted him still.

"I apologize, Agent Atkins..."

The Senior Agent's sneer grew, Peter pausing as the room gazed at him curiously.

"... that I didn't hit you harder. If you ever insult my wife again, there won't be any man who can stop me from beating you senseless.!"

He said it quietly but with enough of a threat Atkins paled some looking for support but too many people were smirking at his discomfort to care. Apparently nobody had any love for the man as even his so called friendly agents stifled a chuckle much to Peter's relief. He grew serious though after the group settled again and he stood up to get their attention.

"Our department has the best closure rate because of Caffrey. He's the best _consultant_, partner, colleague I've had the pleasure of working with. There are quirks I've had to help him overcome but he has a way of thinking outside the box that is good for solving crimes and finding solutions to cases. I don't think he should be sent back. He's too valuable to our department and it would reverse all the good our presence has had on his rehabilitation. We can't abandon him because one agent has a grudge against him. He's helped put bad people away for good. He's changed and I can't deny, I've learned some things from him that have helped to make me a better agent."

He would have gone on but one of the agents he didn't know very well broke in.

"Caffrey IS a bad person, Burke. He stole from people, connived and swindled. Are you making an exception for him because of your ties to the con or can you be more objective than that? He shot you, Agent. He's obviously more dangerous than any one of us could have guessed from his background... wouldn't you agree, Agent?"

He heard others conferring, making quiet chatter about the fact Neal had shot him and accurately like an ace.

"Maybe he's been lying to you this whole time, Agent. It is how he made his way. Why do you still stand behind a man who tried to kill you?"

Another voice he didn't know chimed in, turning his head to rebuke but being interrupted by another voice.

"Petey... There's more underneath Caffrey's handsome exterior than any of us know. You know about his father. He admitted to you what the man was and criminal tendencies are hereditary."

Kramer was trying to make him think objectively but they were just making him angrier. He didn't want to hurt Neal. The man was his friend. Even El had forgiven him once she understood what had been at stake. Jones had told him he'd shot Baris / Sahin before he could kill Neal. The con wasn't at fault here and he was going to prove it. He moved to the door and summoned Jones up, the agent bringing him a file as he motioned for him to come in.

"Tell these agents what you saw when you found Caffrey, Agent Jones. Tell them what forensics discovered."

**()()()**

The meeting ended after 2 hours of what Peter could only determine was mostly posturing and a pissing contest of sorts. If he made a difference it was hard to tell but at the very worse he was still working in his position. They weren't going to demote or fire him, the mutual disrespect of Gerald Atkins and his brass in standing up to the man in the meeting made that evident. On the question of whether or not to keep Caffrey, everyone was still at odds and that deflated whatever hope he had for helping his friend. Jones brought him coffee, Diana patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, boss. Caffrey's a pain sometimes but he's not a bad person."

Jones nodded in agreement, both agents trying to make him feel better with their honesty. He knew they were probably curious of what Caffrey was capable of but the con had been drugged into submission. Could he be making excuses instead of looking at this objectively? Maybe he was biased but nobody else had the con's back and he didn't want to abandon him to return to his life of crime when they'd come so far. This was more than a little set back but he had to keep fighting to keep Neal a free man.

"Tell Hughes I'm going to the hospital. I don't care if Atkins has a fit. I need to see my wife and partner."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Long long chapter. I was going to write more but I will finish it up in the next chapter since that whole "trial" thing in the office took so long._


	15. Chapter 15

**(Chapter 15)**

Peter drove to the hospital, his shoulder still a bit stiff despite not having to use the sling anymore. It was continuing to heal but he had twinges from the injury, his mind going back to that day as he made his way through heavy traffic. He remembered the red dot moving from his face, to his heart and then down to his shoulder that had been hit before disappearing. He had nightmares about Neal showing up at his home, Peter opening the door to find his partner there, a gun in the young man's hand pointed at his head. He'd wake up to the sound of a report, his forehead drenched in beads of sweat. Despite his compassion towards Neal, the shock was lessening but it still hit him hard thinking about what had happened. If Jones hadn't told him about the forensics evidence: that Baris' / Sahin's fingerprints had been found interlaced with Neal's on the trigger, it would make him think the last thing on his mind: That Neal Caffrey was a cold blooded murderer. It seemed to help the case when he brought it up at the meeting but _The Suits_ as Mozzie called them didn't care about evidence. They wanted to get rid of Caffrey like he was some kind of tool like a hammer that had hit their thumb. They wanted the pain to go away, the embarrassment to be brushed under the rug and hidden from sight. He wouldn't let them do that. Neal deserved better if not a chance.

It was nearly 45 minutes later he finally made it to the hospital, the delay enough to have calmed him some but his knuckles were almost white with the way he gripped the wheel even after he found a parking spot. He needed to relax, see his wife and hopefully there was good news on Neal's recovery. He took the elevator from the garage to the third floor. During his ride he bumped into Dr. Carson who was coming in as he was leaving. The physician asked about his injury, also telling him that Neal was doing well and they had removed the breathing tube only a little while ago. It was a brief conversation but comforting as Peter watched the doors shut and wondered what it all meant. If the breathing tube was out, had Neal waken up or was it just that his friend was doing better? He pondered the short chat, striding up to the hospital room door and expecting the two agents to say something but nobody did.

"Agents Morris... Campbell..."

The two men frowned slightly but Morris gave a shrug towards the door.

"You can go in."

Peter blinked, uncertain what to think but nodded back as he opened up the door and walked into the room. Something had changed since he left and hopefully it was for the better.

He heard his wife's voice speaking to someone then cutting off as he pushed the door open and stared across the dimly lit room towards her form sitting by the hospital bed. She looked surprised if anything as he continued trying to figure out what had happened since the meeting. Had Atkins changed his mind? He shrugged it off as he moved inside the hospital room, El staring over at him expectantly.

"El, is he awake? Dr. Carson told me they removed the breathing tube."

The door shut with a quiet click as he entered the room, moving closer to see that his wife looked worried but her eyes were looking at Neal. The room was still too shadowy for him to see if the young man was awake as he neared the bed. Her hand held Neal's in hers tightly and it seemed Neal's did the same, his bed set up so that he appeared to be sitting up.

"What's wrong? El... should I call the doctor?"

He scratched at his arm, the sling bothering him but he had put his arm back in it on the way in, his shoulder bothering him. Dr. Carson told him it was better not to wear it anymore but for the moment, it seemed to alleviate some of the discomfort of having his shoulder supporting the weight of his arm.

"I already pushed the nurse call, hun. I don't know what's wrong. Neal..."

Now he could see that Neal was awake, blue eyes staring at El more than him but the young man's expression was fearful if not confused. It had been two weeks so there would be some anxiety at waking up after so much time lost. He could only imagine what his friend was thinking.

"This is a dream right? I'm dreaming..."

Neal's voice was soft and raspy, a tone there that sounded almost afraid. He looked at his wife who shook her head and shrugged unable to explain Neal's reaction. It was obvious the young man was in a state of panic. Maybe he could find Dr. Carson and ask his help.

"I'll go find the doctor if not a nurse..."

Peter started to move away when he felt someone grasp his hand tightly, squeezing at his wrist. There was a soft jangle of metal on metal and he turned back to see that the young man had grabbed his hand, the other cuffed to the bed. He took all the elements in trying to figure out the frightened glance between Neal and El and then back to himself. He was missing something important.

"Neal?"

The young man didn't speak at first, his mouth agape then closing then opening again before finally he gave a stuttering comment.

"Peter, I..."

What was it Neal was trying to say? He didn't want to interrogate him after what he'd been through. The man had only just waken up so Peter wasn't sure with his own uncertainty about the situation what to do. He definitely didn't expect what his friend finally said.

"_I... I killed you."_

The words came out quiet, almost inaudibly but the agent sighed and smiled at him, eyes looking at his arm in the sling. That explained it, blue eyes staring up at him wide and frightened.

"Do I look dead to you?"

Maybe it was a relief to know that Neal was finally awake, felt guilty about what happened or maybe it was something more than that. It was obvious now why Neal acted like he had. Jones hadn't had a chance to let him know that Peter had been wearing a vest. It was more than apparent this had been eating at his partner's psyche as his own fear to why he'd been shot permeated his dreams. El looked more shocked than he did, her free hand to her lips and a blush to her cheeks.

"Neal... I... I didn't think... I had no idea you thought Peter was dead."

She stood and moved to hug the young man, Neal's eyes looking at Peter the whole time until the hug was over and she moved away to arm's length, Her hand gently squeezing Neal's arm.

"Peter..."

El was suddenly hugging him, arms wrapped round his shoulders as she kissed his cheek, whispering she was going to leave to get some coffee. She smiled at Neal, the young man still looking somewhat pale despite everything. The moment was awkward at best but that was good wasn't it? Get it all out in the open.

"Neal, I'll be right back. Peter... _behave_."

Both men barely nodded to her as her footsteps faded into the background and the sound of the door opening and closing was lost to this odd reunion. Neal continued to hold his hand in his, grip fairly tight as Peter woke from his surprise and moved to sit where his wife had been, Neal's fingers never letting go. They were silent for quite a few minutes before Neal finally spoke again.

"You're not... dead."

It was a breathless statement, the young man finally loosening his hold on his hand and falling back exhausted against the bed. Neal's closed his eyes, his free hand limp in Peter's until he gave it a slight squeeze and the young man seemed to wake up again.

"No... Is that a problem?"

He hadn't meant to say it like that but it just came out. El would not have approve of his methods, Neal blinking back at him wide eyed but silent. The silence continued for some minutes, Neal's eyes looking at him intently before averting upwards to the ceiling.

"You weren't there. I thought..."

Neal paused, a tremor in his voice as Peter tried to figure out what was coming.

"Baris... He told me you abandoned me. I was angry at you but I knew it wasn't your fault. He kept telling me you had left me to rot in prison and he was the one who rescued me. I didn't want to believe him but you... weren't... there."

His voice was quiet now, more calm than he'd ever known it to be with little inflection. Peter's worse nightmare was coming true as he thought about those dreams. Neal showing up and shooting him because he hated him. Because he hadn't kept his promise.

"I wanted you... _dead_, Peter."

Neal looked at him, cold steely blue orbs staring and then the look softened, growing shinier as tears welled up in them. Peter didn't know what to think or say but to get up and pace the room. The silence grew, only their breath obvious and his footsteps until finally he turned back and sat down again.

"I should have talked to you sooner. We could have resolved this... all of it. I can't be a hypocrite and say you weren't wrong when both of us should have discussed this. I was so angry with you about El..."

His mind went back to the discussion they'd had not too far back when Peter had to tell Neal about going to prison again. That day of the carjacking he was still very angry with the young man but now...

"So, I'm really going back."

It was more a rhetorical statement than anything else. Peter looked up at his partner and shrugged.

"They had a meeting today to discuss both of our futures. I have my job but they were still working on deciding if we needed your skills. I did everything to convince them we did. There was so much evidence to say yes but equally damning evidence to say no."

There was more silence before Peter patted Neal on the arm, their eyes meeting a moment but he knew Neal wasn't hoping for anything to help him, not even a miracle. He obviously was resigned to his fate while Peter hoped to rectify his own contribution to this mess by helping his friend stay free. There had to be something he was missing. A solution they weren't seeing.

"You could cut the tension in here... Peter, I thought I told you to behave."

El had returned, two cups of coffee in her hand as she handed one to Peter and scowled slightly at him, her eyes moving to Neal who averted them for reasons only the two men knew. His wife looked concerned but Peter took the blame for what was going on as he let her have the chair again. He moved towards the door, coffee in hand as Neal turned to watch him leave.

"Peter?"

He paused, looking back at the younger man but smiling despite everything.

"Just going to make a call. Rest. I'll be back."

He saw the look in Neal's eye, worry over what they had been discussing but continued to smile as if it didn't bother him.

**()()()**

That night after visiting Neal, Peter had a new dream. His nightmare had morphed into something more realistic as he found himself dreaming he was at home, watching the game. Satchmo rose from his doggy pillow by the sofa, padding over to the front door. Peter watched as the dog sat there, staring at the door and then turned to look at him expectantly. Did the dog need to go out again so soon?

"Satch... you just went out."

Peter walked over to the door, opening it up and there was Neal. Satchmo continued to stay, staring up at the young man with his head cocked to one side.

"Neal? What are you doing here?"

He barely got those words out when he suddenly heard a low growl from the Labrador at his feet and the dog's teeth were showing angrily. Peter was distracted long enough he didn't see the fist move to his face, hitting him square in the jaw as he was thrown back by the blow, falling to the ground. Satchmo continued to growl but Neal pushed the dog outside, closing the door as he trapped them alone inside. The agent scooted back but a gun was suddenly in his face, touching his forehead as his normally cordial and non-violent partner threatened him, gun cocked audibly.

"Did you think I would let you leave me there? You were supposed to help me Peter. You promised to help me!"

Peter backed up against the wall, Neal keeping him cornered with the gun pressed against his forehead threateningly. There was a coldness there he had never seen before, not even when the young man had gone after Fowler. It was darker and more evil than he could have ever imagined.

"No sage words for your protegee, Agent Burke? No chiding barbs about sending me to prison? Oh wait... you did!"

He watched the trigger pulling back on the tremulous hand, steadying as those steely blue eyes burned into his. Maybe it was his fault. He should have tried harder to forgive... and to forget but El had been taken and that had been the final straw. He could have forgiven anything else but his wife, the one person that meant the world to him being threatened and taken from him. If anything had happened to her... He closed his eyes a moment.

His eyes opened up again and suddenly he had the gun, Neal was backed up against the door and Peter had the upper hand. There was a terrible anger there, feelings he had never told anyone not even Elizabeth but now they were out and the demons wouldn't be pushed back into the box again.

"You had the treasure and it almost cost me my wife! I trusted you with my friendship and took you into my confidence but you went too far. No excuses!"

Neal was staring at him without emotion, a resignation there he remembered from the hospital room. The man was in pain, not just from thinking he'd been forsaken but for everything that had happened. There was guilt eating at him for what happened to Elizabeth and his lies to Peter. He knew the young man meant well but as his wife often said, Neal did the wrong things for the right reasons. Peter held the gun pointed at his partner, the con waiting it seemed for him to shoot. He thought about his wife being taken by Keller and all the anger he'd held back, his finger tightening on the trigger when he let go, dropping the gun to the ground. Neal looked up at him curiously, pale faced with bright blue eyes that seemed confused by his mercy.

"It wasn't your fault, Neal. Much as I wanted to blame you, I can't. Keller did what he did because that's who he is. You risked everything to help bring back my wife and I'm thankful for that."

Dream Neal looked uncertain of what he meant, that guilty look on his face until Peter took him into a hug. It wasn't something he was comfortable doing but he forgave his friend. He had to forgive him or nothing would ever be the same between them. He felt arms enfold him, reminding him of that time he'd been trapped by Keller's friend Lang. They had hugged then, a relaxed brotherly hug between friends. There had to be forgiveness.

Peter woke up, eyes staring up at the dark ceiling overhead. So many thoughts rushed through his now wakeful mind: the meeting with the higher ups, his visit with Neal and the phone call he made. He had called Kramer and asked what the decision on Neal's future was. It had not been good. He had done the only thing he could think of, playing his very last card.

"Tell Hughes I need to have a meeting with him... with all of you."

Kramer had told him it was a fruitless effort but Peter had insisted. His old mentor sounded reluctant at best but agreed, the call ending soon after.

Later today would be the meeting and he hoped what he planned would work in the way he meant. It was the last card up his sleeve and hopefully his ace in the hole.

**()()()**

Neal slept little after the Burkes left him. Peter had managed to get permission to have the cuff removed but he was still under guard. He wasn't sure what he wanted, the idea of prison seemed the last thing he could endure but after telling Peter the truth, maybe it was the best place for him. He couldn't hurt anyone there but himself. He didn't want to hurt his friends anymore than he already had. Mozzie would disapprove but it didn't matter. They were barely back to where they had been prior to the whole treasure incident. All his relationships were still in pieces, more parts missing than in place. He should just go. They all expected he would. Leaving would be the best thing. Running...

He eased himself up, legs hanging over the side of the bed as he carefully pulled out the monitors and IVs. He still wasn't 100% but he had to get out of here. He needed space to think and the hospital wasn't it. Damn if they thought he ran, he wasn't going to be free. Peter couldn't help him. He knew that now and much as he knew the agent wished to stay his friend, it wasn't going to work. Neal sighed inwardly, pulling on some dark khakis, a matching dark turtle neck with black socks and boat shoes. El had brought a bag compliments of June and it had come in handy as he pushed some cash hidden in the bottom part of the bag into his pockets. His overnight bag was handier in more ways than the normal carry-on, a wallet with the cash also available as he pushed it into his pocket and moved to the door to listen. The two agents were chatting about this and that as Neal moved back to the phone and pushed a certain combo on the phone then waited.

"_Yes. This is an urgent call for Agent Campbell. Thank you._"

He put the phone off the hook, moving over to the door and hearing someone walk over to the two men.

"_Call for you, Agent. At the nurses' station._"

He heard footsteps move off and a sigh from the remaining agent, the door opening enough as he ducked behind it.

"He's probably sleeping."

The agent was talking to himself as he entered the room then cursed, moving towards the empty bed as Neal quietly slipped out behind him. He pushed something into the door before it closed, jamming it as he heard the agent curse more, banging on the door. He made his way down the long corridor to a freight elevator but ended up taking the stairs instead. This was easier than he thought.

**()()()**

Peter was waken by the buzzing of his phone but more so by Elizabeth poking at him to answer it. He had finally fallen asleep again when he thought sleep had abandoned him but it was just 3 am as he rolled over to answer the device brightly lit blue on his nightstand. It was Reese.

"Sir?"

There was silence then the sound of faint voices in the background and then finally his boss speaking.

"_Burke... you need to come now. Caffrey's escaped._"

He blinked, staring into the darkness unable to understand what had just been said.

"I don't... yes... I'll be right there."

He hung up the cell, staring at it when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze gently, the soft scent of jasmine reaching his nose. Elizabeth was wrapping her arms around him as they sat in bed. Neal had escaped. What could he tell her? What did he think?

"Hun? Was that Reese? Is everything ok?"

She sounded sleepy but was alert enough to sense who was calling. His wife was smart and he could never lie to her.

"Yes... it was and... no."

He left it at that but stayed in bed a moment longer trying to draw up the courage to tell her what he didn't want to believe himself. She reached across and turned the lamp on, blinding him temporarily but now he could see her face, blue eyes glittering in the half-light.

"Neal? Is he ok?"

Her face paled, eyes bright with worry for their friend. If only it was just that Neal was sick. If he had only stayed asleep a little longer. He nodded to her and she looked relieved but curious.

"He's fine... but... Neal ran."

**()()()**

Several hours passed and Neal finally felt the need to turn himself in. He had the cab drop him at a familiar address, walking across to the home of Peter and Elizabeth Burke. He was about to head for the front door when a cop car came around the corner so he stuck to the shadows and headed towards the back of the house. This would not look good for Peter much less himself but it was best he turned himself in to his friend than have some cop or marshall herd him up. He knew Hughes would prefer it.

He was in their yard in moments, silent and stealthy, a light through the back windows meaning someone was up at this hour. Peter might already be up and looking for him so El would be home and he could wait with her while they called the agent to pick him up. It sounded like a good plan up until he drew closer and heard her speaking on the phone.

"No hun. It's ok. I was going to work on something anyhow. Yes... ok. Be safe and bring him home. Love you..."

She blew a kiss over the phone to Peter as Neal watched through the curtained window. He heard Satchmo near the door and whine slightly, El's face paling as she turned to the back door and window. He ducked into the shadows not wanting to scare her as he realized his error. It was too soon to do this. Elizabeth was still healing from her abduction and his showing up like this... he was going to make things worse.

"Satch... is someone outside?"

He saw her fingering her cell phone nervously, probably ready to call Peter back off the search for him and back home. El looked like she was trying not to be afraid but it was evident she was as he ducked back towards the gate and left. He could just see her through the slats of the fence as she peeked out into the night and looked relieved when nobody was there. It was possible he had no where to go now as he walked off into the night and vanished.

**()()()**

Peter was exhausted when he received the mystery text, having been up since 3:30 am. It was now 2 PM and all he wanted to do was sleep. Reese had told him to go home and rest which he had barely gotten started on when the text showed.

_**Where it all went wrong...**_

He had to think about what that meant, his tired brain glancing at the words but not getting it. What did they mean? Where was...

"Neal..."

El was upstairs resting, Satchmo by her side when he had come home. He had to find Neal, the meeting today not going to the way he had planned now that Neal was on the run. Atkins immediately went into why he should be put on administrative leave but Hughes shut him up as did the rest. Kramer looked unhappily at him but said nothing about getting attached to CIs as they made the plan to search for the con and bring him back. If they found him, Neal was going to prison immediately. There were be no more chances. Peter wasn't asked to join the search, Reese telling him to go home. He had tried that but now this text had come in when he had barely been home an hour.

It only took him 30 minutes to get to the place he thought Neal meant, the burnt out shell of a warehouse evident along the water front. He couldn't think of any other place the con would have meant that would be more relevant than this. This IS where it had technically all began with their recent woes with the treasure, Adler and Keller. Peter hadn't been back here since the initial investigation and explosion and since he'd shot Vincent Adler dead in the back and saved Neal. He felt a shiver run through him that was unrelated to the weather as he stepped out of the Taurus and moved towards the ruined building. There were fresh footprints evident in the dirt outside meaning someone had or was here. His service revolver was with him in case this wasn't Neal...

Peter cautiously entered the building, the shell of what used to be a big rig or other large truck at the rear of the ruins. He peered inside but saw nothing, moving over to a rickety cat walk and going up blackened stairs to look at the upper level. Most of the former units and rooms had been gutted by the fire and explosion, little more than ash and dark soot around the space. He thought he heard movement below, turning to see who when the wires snapped for the cat walk and the girders collapsed, the agent unable to react fast enough as he fell through to the concrete below. His head connected with a metal bar, knocking him out as he darkness washed over him. He thought he heard someone calling to him but it was brief, consciousness gone almost immediately.

_Peter?_

It seemed like a lifetime before he woke up, thoughts blank and empty. He had been doing something but what had it been? There had been fire and two men had taken him prisoner. Someone else had been there too but...

"Agent Burke..."

Suddenly his eyes were opening, a blurry figure crouched over him as he fought to focus on their face. The voice sounded familiar but his head throbbed too much for him to think who was talking.

"Agent..."

Finally his vision focused and he could see who was beside him: Neal Caffrey. His eyes squinted in the dimly lit burned out shell of what appeared to be an old warehouse. They had been in a barn before, hadn't they? It was on fire but now... they were back in the city. How had they come to be here? He tried to get up and found himself cuffed to the metal post he was leaning against, Caffrey moving back a bit as the agent came to full consciousness.

"Why am I cuffed? Where are... we?"

He almost remembered someone taking them to another building, the con being asked to do something for the Agent's safety but had that been a dream? His thoughts were muddled and confused as he shook his head and tried to think straight.

"Agent Burke... It was necessary. You have to promise me something before I let you go."

Peter glanced up at the young man wondering why he would keep his promise to a criminal who obviously had a part in his kidnapping. Perhaps everything that had happened at that barn had been Caffrey's doing. There was more to this James Bonds than he had imagined as he struggled some with the cuffs then gave up, gazing up with narrow eyes at the man before him. There was something different about this Caffrey than he remembered. Something more mature and grown up than the carefree thief he'd chased.

"Why would I promise you anything when you obviously lied about not knowing those men."

He saw something that appeared as sadness cross the young man's face before it vanished behind a cool mask. Caffrey was hiding something but he had no real choice but to listen in his current predicament.

"Just listen to me."

Something about the con's tone sounded wrong. This wasn't the Neal Caffrey he knew although how he would know that was beyond him. He finally nodded, leaning back against the post tiredly. His head was hurting him more than he liked to admit.

"_You_ have to take me in. Tell them what you want but I'm turning myself in to you, Agent Burke."

The agent blinked up at him uncertain what to think. Caffrey looked serious as he finally nodded back up at the con too tired to argue.

"Fine. Now will you uncuff me so I can arrest you?"

He felt an almost relaxed smile cross his lips, the same reflected on the con's face as Neal moved to release him. The agent stood with some help from the last person he expected, Caffrey apparently worried about him despite the fact he was there to arrest him.

"Oh... uhm you might need this."

He watched the con make every move to show he wasn't doing anything suspicious, pulling out a gun from his jacket. It was his gun but how did...

The thought was cut off as a shot pierced the moment, Caffrey's face paling as the gun fell from his grasp with a clatter to the cement floor followed by the con himself. Peter turned to see who had shot and came face to face with Gerald Atkins. The man was 30 feet away at the entrance to the burned out building, gun still at the ready as he approached him with several other agents in tow.

"Agent Burke, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Peter was in shock. He didn't remember how he got here but that wasn't what bothered him as he eyes went down to the groaning form on the floor below him. Caffrey was alive but he'd bit hit in the side, blood staining his black shirt even darker as he gazed at the man he'd been trying to catch for so long. This felt wrong. There was something not right about this whole situation but his head throb painfully enough he couldn't figure out the problem as he shook his head in reply.

"Good. I'm glad I got to him before he shot you. How did he get your gun?"

Atkins was acting the friendly agent but there was something there that felt less than heroic. Less than hospitable as he dealt with the situation and called up two other agents.

"Campbell... Owens... Call a bus for Agent Burke here. Take _THIS_ in for booking."

The man had no compassion for the obviously hurt con, Peter putting himself between the two agents and Caffrey for reasons he couldn't put into words.

"He needs an ambulance."

The agents looked between Burke and Atkins, the latter of which looked about to burst a vein but he nodded reluctantly.

"Fine... have him checked out first but then he's going to booking! Burke, a word..."

The two agents lifted the hurt con as Peter watched through the corner of his eye, Atkins maneuvering him away from the others.

"He tried to kill you and you want to protect him? He had a gun, Burke!"

Peter perked up despite his head ache and turned to glare at the man.

"For your information, he was handing me my weapon back..."

Atkins made to interrupt but Peter gave him a look that made the man pale as he finished his sentence.

"... and he was turning himself in to me. I don't even know why you're here on this case. Hughes was supposed to be backing me up."

Peter remember the museum heist plain as day, but now this new element seemed to confuse him. He had been chasing Caffrey but the younger man had gone... gone missing. The agents hadn't seen him leave the building. Caffrey had escaped but... then how was he here?

"I just saw the gun and thought... Agent Burke, are you ok?"

His head was really bothering him now, Peter collapsing to his knees with a painful thud. Atkins looked genuinely worried now, yelling out for help as the room swayed and Peter felt his cheek laying on the dusty cement now. His eyes were looking towards Caffrey, blue eyes staring back at him but narrowed in pain.

"Peter!"

The con was calling his name, trying to go towards him but wincing as the two agents held him back, cuffing the man despite his wounds. There was a part of him that felt sorry for the young man and wanted to help him.

_You're the only one I trust._

The words stuck in his head as he tried to figure out where he'd heard them. Who had said them.

"Agent Burke... stay with me. OVER HERE!"

His body went slack, eyes drooping as his vision went blurry and darkness warped the edges of his sight.

"Peter..."

The con was calling his name but his body couldn't respond, hands flipping him onto his back gently, more poking and prodding at him as a light shone into his eyes briefly.

_Concussion but not sure how severe yet. Have to get him to a hospital soon. Stay awake, Agent. Come on..._

He was fighting for consciousness but other images passed before his eyes like a waking dream. He was falling, pain as his head hit something and blackness covered his vision.

_Peter! Peter wake up!_

Someone was calling to him as he saw faint memories, things he didn't consciously recall, a struggle because he saw something... someone he had to... had to arrest but he passed into blissful darkness, strong hands easing him from the place he was trapped and then he woke up. Wrist cuffed behind him and gun missing, Caffrey standing over him.

Caffrey...

"Agent Burke... come on, stay with us."

He could hear them again, the paramedics, eyes languidly moving to look at the two men as he nodded tiredly. He was so very tired, his eyes heavy but they were telling him to stay alert so he was fighting the drowsiness. It seemed forever they were in the back of the ambulance before they arrived at the hospital and the doors flew open, the two men easing him out of the vehicle on a stretching towards the ER.

"Head trauma. Looks like he was trapped under some debris. Minor cuts and bruises."

They were talking about him in the third person. He wanted to remark but his attention was on a 2nd vehicle, an ambulance with another figure being pulled out and carried out to the ER.

"Bullet wound to the side. Doesn't look like any major organs were hit but he's losing blood fast!"

Peter sat up slightly, raising his head to see who it was and saw a pale face framed by wavy dark hair, eyes shut, body limp against the stretcher. He knew this person but before he could remember, they were gone inside, his own stretcher following. He watched the other person taken further down to a room marked surgery while he was taken into the first marked X-Rays.

"Agent Burke... can you understand me? We're going to take some X-rays. Can you sit up?"

He nodded tiredly, blurry figures assisting him as he blinked his eyes to see something red and almost doily or lacy run across the his vision as his head started to clear some. They shone a light in his eyes, Peter squinting against the sudden brightness but letting them do it.

"Some dilation, possibly a concussion, but let's see what the machine says."

**()()()**

Earlier:

Neal walked out for some air, the burner phone in his pocket as he wrapped his arms around him and stared out at the water. He was probably going away for good but if Peter took him in it would be ok. He could live with that and it would look good for both of them. It was stupid of him to be here, the place where it had all begun, at least all their current problems. Adler had kidnapped Alex, Peter and himself and held them in this very building, showed them the U-Boat and... Peter had saved him. It was apropos that he would end his freedom here where his life had almost ended.

He heard a sound, a car he thought as he turned and moved to look out around the corner of the burnt out ruins. It was Peter's, the plate number one he had memorized as he moved back towards the inside of the building to see where his friend was. The building was empty and silent but for his own stealthy footfalls on the dusty sooty floor and a sound of metal groaning in protest. He glanced the way of the sound and saw Peter up on the metal cat walk. Neal started towards his friend to call out when the wires supporting the structure suddenly gave a twangy noise like an out of tune guitar and snapped one after the other. The con was running towards his friend but not fast enough as Peter turned to see who was coming and suddenly vanished in the debris of the collapsed walkway.

"PETER?"

He was calling out but there was no sound as he dug through the debris and found the agent, dazed and otherwise limp. Blood dripped down from a deep gash on Peter's temple, Neal extracting his friend from beneath the metal as if it were nothing more than balsa wood. He would be hurting later but right now he had to pull Peter out, make sure he was ok.

"Peter..."

The agent gave a groan, Neal relieved to hear something as he made his friend comfortable. He was pulling the burner phone from his pocket when he heard the cocking of a gun and had a strange _deja vu_ sort of moment. This had happened before, at the barn just a month or so back only Peter should know him. He'd recovered his memories despite everything and now... that look was back. That look like they'd never been friends.

"Put your hands up, Caffrey. Don't make me..."

The agent faltered and that was Neal's chance as he grabbed the gun from those usually sure fingers tossing it aside. Peter was watching him with a dull blank look as he sat there leaning on a post and gazing at him like nothing more than the cat giving chase to the mouse. They were back to this? Neal wanted to explain but the agent slumped back limply, eyes rolling back as he passed out. That solved part of his problem but he still had to be sure the agent would listen. This changed his whole plan but he was good at changing plans, his hand reaching into Peter's jacket and grabbing his cuffs. He'd make him listen where he would have accepted what he said before. It had to be done this way.

Now all he could was wait. It wasn't his best quality but he could do it. He had learned patience from Peter and now he would put it to practice. His hand grabbed up the gun, removing the clip, emptying out the chamber before he pushed it into his jacket. This was a complication he didn't need either. Maybe one day they could forgive the other for who they were. He wished his Peter was here but that was something he would also need to be patient for.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Long chapter again. These guys want me to write all this stuff! Geesh! Yes, big long roller coaster still going up and down those nasty hills but it's ending soon. I promise! Not sure where all the angsty stuff is coming from but that's what they wanted. I just channel the characters, nothing more. Thanks for reading :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**(Chapter 16)**

Peter was less than alert, a blurry item hung over him, blurry figures around him talking. He thought he recognized a voice but wasn't sure from where. He felt a faint sense of panic arise, his pulse racing, throat growing tight as they asked him to stay still.

_Just a few more minutes, Peter. (Get another shot of the right temple. Does that look like a fracture?)_

His mind was confused, addled, the voices disappearing into the background as others took their place. Memories more than anything of things he wasn't sure were real or not.

_You're the only one I trust._

_I'm getting on that plane, Peter._

This one sounded familiar but who it was... The speaker was hidden from view but he had a hint of blue.

"Peter..."

His eyes focused, the machine gone and he was suddenly looking up at his wife. Elizabeth was staring curiously at him as he found he wasn't where he had been. The X-Ray room was gone and he had somehow been moved to a regular hospital room.

"Hun?"

El looked worried but he finally nodded, smiling softly as he reached up and touched her cheek. She was real so he was here. His mind felt like it had been wiped clean like a slate. He had been at home napping so how had he gotten here?

"Why am I... in a hospital? El?"

His head ached, the right temple throbbing painfully. His hand reached up and felt a bandage there where his fingers touched. He had been hurt but he didn't remember how. He was supposed to be looking for Neal but now he was here.

"You got hit on the head, hun. Don't you remember?"

Her voice caught slightly in her throat, something about her reaction bothered him. It seemed to involve more than just concern for him.

"I don't remember. I just recall getting home late and napping. what happened? Did they find Neal?"

He saw her eyes widened at his partner's name. Peter had been right to think she was worried about something else. He squeezed her hand in hers hoping for more information but she turned her eyes to avoid his, head shaking slightly.

"Not now, Peter. Please... you need your rest. The doctor said you got a pretty good concussion. I need to let him know you're awake."

Elizabeth was doing her best to be calm but something was bothering her and he wanted to know what, his hand keeping hers in it's grip so she couldn't reach across.

"Tell me what happened. Did they take Neal back already? I missed taking him in. He wanted me to..."

_You have to take me in. Tell them what you want but I'm turning myself in to you, Agent Burke._

When had Neal said that? Why had he been so formal? It wasn't how the con spoke at least not since they had become more than partners. They were like family and about as informal as could be. They were friends and yet...

"Hun... what's wrong? Let me call Dr. Carson in here."

Peter shook his head, pulling his wife to him as he hugged her tight and hid his face in her hair. He wanted to be distracted as the memories hit him. She held him back, gently rubbing his back as he tried not to cry.

"He shot him, El. I remember... but I wasn't me. He wanted... Neal wanted me to take him in. Arrest him but I didn't understand. He was handing it to me and then..."

His body shook, warm wetness dripping from his eyes as El held him even tighter and did her best to soothe him. He thought he heard her crying too but he was too lost in his own sorrow for a moment to pay attention. Atkins... he had shot Neal.

"Oh hun... Peter. You weren't supposed to know yet. Dr. Carson wanted you to rest before you were told. You didn't seem to recall what happened and Hughes felt that was ok until you were better."

She pulled away to arms length, their hands still holding on to the other as he tried not to let the memory stress him. Neal had been shot and was innocent. Even as lost as he was, he knew that at the time and took the man as he was but Atkins... his eyes narrowed and lips curled into a snarl.

"Atkins shot him. How... is Neal? I need to know."

El was still trying to avoid the topic but finally gave in, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"He's... Neal lost a lot of blood. Dr. Carson is the surgeon. He promised to let me know what happened. He's still in surgery."

Peter wasn't sure what to think about his partner's life hanging on a thread. He just hoped Neal would survive. He had to talk to Hughes about what happened. El seemed to understand.

"Tomorrow, Peter. Hughes will be here in the morning. You need to rest. It's only been 8 hours since they brought you in. Rest, hun."

She kissed him, hugging him as she did so and he relaxed, knowing again that his wife was right.

"He wasn't going to hurt me. He didn't. Neal saved me, El. Atkins and the rest of those stuff shirts need to know the truth."

She nodded, El's cheek next to his as she gently wrapped an arm around him.

"I know hun... rest. I'll let you know if Dr. Carson comes in with news."

**()()()**

It was early the next morning, the light through the window still dark when Peter heard voices.

_It's still too soon to tell. He's still unconscious but the surgery went well. We managed to stop the bleeding._

The voice sounded familiar, whispering just loud enough to be heard, eyes moving in the dimly lit room to see two shadowy figures by the door talking. He recognized one as his wife and the other had red hair so he guessed it had to be Dr. Carson. Peter was too sleepy to respond, closing his eyes as he continued to hear what he could of the conversation through drowsy ears.

_Your husband woke up? That's good to know. I'm sure he'll be able to go home today. We just wanted to observe him over night. When he wakes up next, use the nurse call. I'll be back to examine him to make sure everything is ok. I'll bring the room number so you can visit your friend when I come later. Get some rest, Mrs. Burke._

Peter's mind had him thinking he was awake, sitting up in bed as he heard the door shut quietly in the background. He felt warm breath by his cheek but nobody was there.

_**Neal's out of surgery, hun. Dr. Carson says...**__ (her voice hitched slightly as she took in a breath then continued.) __**We can visit him when you wake up and you can go home today.**_

He turned in the direction of her voice but discovered himself to be alone, Peter leaving the bed as he stood and started walking towards the door. It opened up as he approached as if by some invisible hand. His feet seemed to have a path already drawn out, Peter following where they went as the dream continued. He was walking down a long white, sterile looking corridor and finally stopped before a silvery elevator. The doors opened as he stood before them and he stepped inside automatically, turning to face the entrance as the doors shut. He saw that someone had already pushed a button, the 3rd floor, as the elevator quietly rose with him inside then stopped, the bell dinging as the doors opened up again. Without missing a beat, he exited, continuing his strange journey through the dream version of the hospital and down to the left through another sterile empty hallway. There were at least three turns before he found himself staring at a room in the ICU section, hand reaching for and opening the door.

Dr. Carson stood in the room, two nurses settling someone in a bed at the end of the room. The figure didn't move, respirator and other machines connected to the person lying there as he moved closer to get a better look. It was Neal Caffrey.

_Let me know if there's any change in his vitals. I need to let his friends know they can visit him soon._

One of the nurses left with the doctor but the other stayed, sitting down and writing something on a chart before taking a book from a nearby bag and sitting down to read it. She looked up off and on at the unconscious figure, checking the monitors and writing more information down Peter couldn't see as he watched the scene silently. At some point the nurse put her book down and moved closer to check Neal's pulse by hand, her cheeks blushing slightly as she did so. Even unconscious Caffrey made girl's flush at his good looks. It brought a smile to his face, no jealousy there as he continued to watch as if it were really happening.

_Hun... Peter, honey._

Suddenly he was awake, looking up at his wife's smiling face. He glanced around confused for a second then remembered where he was. The window was light now, the curtains lit from the outside by sunlight.

"What time is it?"

He stretched some, his body achy from his ordeal the day before. Neal had rescued him from that pile of debris when the cat walk fell. He just hoped...

"Just after 9 AM. Dr. Carson gave me Neal's room number. He's on the 3rd floor. Once they've given you a final exam, he said you can dress and we can head up there before you leave."

El kissed him, Peter happy to have his wife with him at this moment. He thought about when she was missing and pushed the memory away just as quickly. He wasn't thinking about what she said other than Neal being out of surgery.

"Did he say if Neal had woken yet?"

She shook her head with a slight frown, giving him his answer.

"I need to talk to Reese. Has he come by?"

El shook her head again, helping him get comfy as he sat up in bed and tried not to feel anxious. He had to know the state of Neal's freedom. Was he going to prison for good or was there a chance he would still be his Consultant?

They both turned as a knock was heard and the door opened. It was Hughes.

"Peter... Elizabeth... Good morning."

The senior agent nodded to El who stood and gave him a friendly half hug before excusing herself.

"I'm going to go see where Neal's room is. Thank you for coming, Reese."

Once she had exited, Hughes stood near the bed a moment as if waiting for something then finally took the seat El had been using as he sat near Peter and took a deep breath.

"Atkins is getting suspended for his rashness. The gun Caffrey had didn't have a clip in it and he broke procedure. It doesn't help everyone knew he had a thing against Caffrey. I think you found your out, Peter. Caffrey isn't going back."

Peter blinked, not wanting to believe it but...

"So he's still my CI... if he survives."

His tone was dark, hands clenching at his sides. Reese touched his leg through the blanket and drew his attention up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way. They were going to make sure he was in prison for good but when they heard what happened, everything was back in his favor. He saved your life and he didn't deserve what happened, impulsive or not. Caffrey is a good man, Peter but then you always knew that."

He saw a shininess in his boss' eyes that made him realize the agent liked Caffrey too despite his gruffness towards the con. Peter just hoped Neal would live to see how much he was appreciated. It wasn't his fault what happened and he knew that better than he ever could.

They both turned as the phone rang on the bedside, Hughes glancing at it curiously before he stood and picked it up.

"Hughes... Hi, Elizabeth."

He was quiet a moment and then a smile formed on his face, turning to see Peter looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, I'll let him know. Tell Caffrey he's... not going anywhere. Yes... Of course. Bye."

Peter waited to hear what Reese had to say as the man smiled brightly at him.

"He's awake. Your wife is with him now. I told her to let him know what we talked about just now. Maybe this will turn out better than we thought."

**()()()**

It was a long month after the incident with Atkins. The agent was demoted once his suspension came under review. He had done the same rash act with another suspect but it had not come to light until recently. The agent had few friends and when it came to a choice between getting rid of Neal Caffrey and ratting out Gerald Atkins, the consultant had won. Kramer and a few of the other higher ups had backed the con despite some reservations. Kramer had been happy to hear of his rescue of Peter as had the other agent who'd been in agreement at the original meeting, an Agent Maurice Hoskins. Neal wasn't completely off the hook but he was back in as Peter's consultant, the curfew still in place but Neal wasn't going to complain. He was still recovering from the gunshot wound, receiving transfusions until he was 100% again.

Neal didn't mind the restrictions as much. He had won his freedom in a way, back to his old routine with only some minor changes. Peter was to check in on him every day at least twice when he wasn't at work. He'd been given the month off to recoup but made a habit of showing up for lunch with the White Collar unit when he felt up to it. It help pass the time and he was allowed that luxury during his current probation at Peter's whim. Today though had not been a good day so Neal had stayed home in bed, reading a book and chatting up the nurse who came to give him the transfusions. June had a friend who hooked them up with a good hospice agency to keep Neal relaxed and closer to home.

He fell asleep during the session not feeling the nurse remove the IV or even heard her leave until the door quietly clicked closed. His eyes popped open as he glanced around to find himself alone and gave a heavy sigh. Dr. Carson said he would only have to do the transfusions for another week and then he'd come in to check out his blood platelet count to be sure he wasn't still anemic. Neal had been very lucky. A major artery had been nicked but Peter interfering when he had saved his life. He couldn't help but be glad the agent was keeping an eye on him even when he wasn't himself.

"Knock Knock..."

He hadn't heard the door opening, Peter standing at the doorway smiling curiously back at him. He was still wearing his suit from work, blazer thrown over his shoulder nonchalantly. Neal sat up with a quiet groan, pulling the blanket aside to sit up and nod at his friend.

"Hey... guess I missed lunch with the bull pen today. Doctor says I'm getting better though. Any cases for me to peruse?"

Peter grinned slightly, pulling out a small manila folder from under his arm.

"Museum theft. Thought it was right up your alley but you will have to be the arm chair detective for it until Dr. Carson and I approve your return."

The agent walked over and handed the case file to him as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched him read it quickly. Looked like a typical snatch and grab only the thief had made use of a skylight.

"I think I have an idea how this was done and by whom... Are you hungry? I know I am."

Peter nodded back as Neal rose slowly to his feet and moved over to the kitchenette and opened up the fridge. He pulled out a large platter of something that looked like chicken only smaller. The agent grinned.

"Hot wings? I thought you only ate the best finger foods. Trying to bribe me?"

Neal turned and shook his head with a devious grin.

"June's idea. She had some of Samantha's friends over from soccer. This was the left overs. I'll warm some up. Beer or Wine?"

Peter rolled his eyes as Neal did the same.

"Like I need to ask... wine it is."

He winked back, pulling out a couple of beers and handing them to the agent as he poured himself a glass of some expensive looking red wine and placed the platter of wings in the oven. Once he turned and joined Peter at the table, the agent raised his bottle.

"A toast... think we should make this a moment to remember."

Neal smirked, looking down at his wrinkled silk pajama pants and tee under his matching robe.

"I think I'm a little under dressed for this but ok, I'll bite. What are we toasting?"

Peter patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Happy endings..."

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes! It's over! Really and truly! I loved writing it but heck if the boys didn't want me to add the kitchen sink (I think I might have somewhere in this tale.) Hoping to write another one soon once I think of a new plot. I'm a little worse for wear on plot lines with work driving me nuts with trouble tickets on accounts. So... I hope you liked and hope to hear from you on the next tale. :)_


End file.
